Votos de amor
by ale Cullen Patt
Summary: ¿Y si la persona que amas y con la cual estas casado no te recuerda? ¿Y si solo recuerda una parte de su vida en donde no existes y esta comprometido con alguien mas?... "-¿Nunca deseaste nunca haber leído tu libro favorito, para leerlo nuevamente y experimentar todo como la primera vez? -Le dije-. Puedes hacer eso conmigo. Enamorarte de mi como la primera vez..." Slash. Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos, esta historia surgió cuando yo veía la película "The Vow" me pareció hermoso adaptarla, pero no me imagine lo difícil que sería! En el transcurso de la historia hay una serie de Flashback's y esta un poco enredado, espero lo entiendan, tenganme paciencia, estoy tratando de hacerlo lo mas entendible posible, espero les guste!

Estuve pensando en si hacerlo PeetaxFinnick o PeetaxGale, en lo personal, amo PeetaxFinnick, pero me di cuenta que en mis historias Gale nunca tiene un final completamente feliz. Así que hoy decidí darle la oportunidad a el. Disfruten el capitulo

* * *

**Votos de amor.**

**Gale POV.**

Cuando salimos del cine hay una capa blanca suave y esponjosa que cubre todo por completo. Todos a mis espaldas empiezan a murmurar y reír. A correr hasta sus coches protegiendo sus cabezas.

-Pero si cuando entramos no había nada –murmura Peeta a mi lado y volteo para verlo sonriendo.

Tiene sus mejillas rosas y sus labios casi morados por el frio. Sale corriendo tomado de mi mano y dirigiéndose al coche mientras cubre su cabeza con su capucha.

Le abro la puerta para que entre y después la cierro. Antes de meterme quito una gran capa de nieve helada que cubre el parabrisas y rapidamente entro en el coche con las manos congeladas.

El interior está un poco cálido.

-Estoy congelado –murmura mientras frota sus manos.

Enciendo el coche y la calefacción.

-Es mi estación del año favorita –le digo sonriendo-. El invierno hace que nuestros cuerpos nos exijan más calor.

Tomo sus manos entre las mías y las llevo hasta mis labios, sus dedos helados tocan mi labio inferior y soplo para calentarlo.

Se inclina hacia mí y me besa, a pesar del frio, nuestros labios siguen manteniéndose cálidos.

Conduzco lentamente y con dificultad a causa de la nieve.

Una canción suena en la radio y comienzo a tararearla.

-Ni siquiera te la sabes –me dice y se ríe.

Comienzo a cantar más fuerte para que me escuche y el comienza a reírse y el hermoso sonido de su risa me hace reír a mi también.

Estaciono el coche porque ya me es imposible conducir.

Fijo mi vista en sus hermosos ojos azules.

-El sexo en el coche es pervertido –murmura antes de que una nuestros labios.

Se quita el cinturón y eleva un poco su cuerpo para besarme mejor. Enreda sus dedos en mi cabello.

-Te amo –murmura entre mis labios.

Me separo de él para mirarlo a los ojos y justo cuando voy a decírselo se escucha un espantoso estruendo que me provoca un gran dolor en los oídos. El coche se estremece completamente y la visión se me borra.

Siento un golpe en la cabeza y la presión del cinturón de seguridad sobre mi pecho me sujetan al asiento.

Lo último que veo es a Peeta salir proyectado hacia adelante, romper el parabrisas con su cabeza y dejar un rastro de brillante sangre roja.

Una obscuridad abrazadora me llena interiormente.

Puedo distinguir el sonido de las ambulancias.

Después hay más obscuridad.

Veo una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco lámparas en el techo. Es como un hospital y me estoy moviendo.

-¿Que pasa? –le pregunto a una sombra borrosa que esta sobre mí.

-Tranquilo, estará bien –me susurra.

El sonido retumba en mis oídos y vuelvo a caer en la obscuridad.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunta alguien a lo lejos.

-Un camión perdió el control en la nieve y lo impactó por detrás….

-Me importa más su acompañante, tenía una lesión craneal… quizá no salga de esta…

-Si doctor.

Solo necesito escuchar esas palabras para que mi mundo se venga abajo y me caiga completamente en la obscuridad.

_**4 años antes.**_

**Gale POV.**

La música suena en mis manos libres y comienzo a contar los focos que están sobre mí.

Cuando bajo la mirada veo al chico que acaba de salir de la fila. Viene leyendo sus papeles y cuando eleva su mirada me encuentro con unos hermosos ojos azules que centellan de una manera maravillosa. Su cabello es rubio y lo tiene peinado muy estéticamente. Lleva una camisa, corbata y pantalón de vestir color negro.

Sonrío como un estúpido cuando pasa a mi lado y extrañamente recibo una sonrisa de su parte.

Lo dejo pasar y giro mi rostro hacia atrás para volverlo a mirar.

El también ah hecho lo mismo y me sonrojo y regreso mi vista al montón de gente que está frente a mi esperando su turno. Me late el corazón. Es tan extraño que un hombre te devuelva la mirada de esa forma. Es… hermoso.

Veo que la chica detrás del mostrador comienza a agitar algo en el aire y todos voltean hacia atrás. Me quito las manos libres y la escucho gritar:

-¡Señor! ¡Dejó su permiso!

Sin pensarlo me salgo de la fila y voy directamente hasta la caja.

-Yo se lo llevo, trabaja conmigo –le digo.

Ella me mira con los ojos entrecerrados y después a la fila, después vuelve a mirarme con sospecha y termina rindiéndose y entregándome el permiso.

-Gracias –dice antes de volver a su trabajo.

Una fotografía del chico rubio adorna el permiso, es hermoso. Sus ojos azules son tan brillantes aun en la horrible calidad de la fotografía.

"Peeta Mellark" dice en su nombre.

Corro hacia donde se ah ido él y trato de buscar su ancha espalda entre la gente.

Me dirijo hasta el estacionamiento, en donde está a punto de subir a su coche.

-¡Hey! –Grito y él se gira al instante y entrecierra sus ojos para verme-. Olvidaste tu permiso.

Frunce sus hermosos labios y esboza una media sonrisa.

-Si, vine para disfrutar de dos horas de fila, olvidar el permiso en un gusto extra –Me explica mientras ríe entre dientes.

Su sonrisa es hermosa.

Miro su coche y distingo una estampa del instituto de Arte.

-El instituto de arte –le digo-. ¿Trabajas ahí?

-No, soy un estudiante –me dice sonriendo y apartando un mechón de cabello que se salió de su lugar-. Soy Peeta –extiende su mano blanca y la estrecho.

Es cálida, suave, sedosa. La mano de un artista.

-Lo siento –sonrió-. Soy Gale.

-Gracias por esto, Gale –agita el permiso en su otra mano.

Asiento ligeramente.

-Note que tenemos una misma zona de PEP –digo y el levanta las cejas y entre abre sus labios. Dios, quiero besarlo.

-Si que tienes una gran capacidad visual –murmura y sonríe-. ¿Qué es PEP?

Se me escapa una ligera risa.

-Permiso para estacionamiento publico –explico.

-Valla, eso es… intimo –vuelve a sonreír y un hoyuelo se marca en su mejilla derecha.

-Sip –frunzo los labios y me masajeo la sien derecha-. Creo que nos merecemos una copa por tener tanto en común.

Sus ojos se fijan en mí y me pongo nervioso. ¿Ah sido demasiado?

No es tan extraño que un hombre te invite a salir, ¿No? No le eh dicho que soy gay. ¿Será el gay? Me miró de una forma muy comprometedora ahí dentro. Un hombre no mira así a otro hombre… ¿O si?

-Yep –murmura él.

-¿Si?

-Bueno, el PEP es algo especial, estoy dispuesto a celebrarlo.

-Entonces vamos –digo sorprendido-. Conozco un buen lugar cerca de aquí.

Lo llevo a un extraño café llamado "Marlone".

Me siento… extraño. Cuando aceptas que eres homosexual, es como condenarte a una vida en donde nunca encontraras el amor, eso dice la gente. Sabes de antemano que cuando un chico te gusta, hay una posibilidad muy pequeña o casi nula de que puedas gustarle tú a él. Y ahora, estoy aquí, bromeando y coqueteando con un chico hermoso y parece ser que él hace lo mismo conmigo.

-¿Y si no me gusta? –me pregunta cuando le entrego un chocolate de la caja que acabo de comprar.

-Ese es el punto. Comemos chocolates. Odiamos los que no nos gustan y nos sorprendemos por los que nos gustan –le explico.

Abre ligeramente sus labios y meto el chocolate a su boca, rosando su labio inferior con mi dedo.

-Fresas –dice el sonriendo.

Toma un chocolate de la caja entre sus dedos blancos y lo coloca cuidadosamente en mis labios.

Lo miro a los ojos y noto cuando sus mejillas se sonrojan.

Mastico lentamente y el sabor me hace poner una mueca.

-¿Qué es? –pregunta el riéndose.

-Sabe a hierbas –explico con la boca llena de chocolate.

Ambos nos reímos y justo cuando nuestras miradas se juntan se que eh encontrado a mi otra mitad.

**Peeta POV**.

Estoy sentado esperando una nueva orden cuando Carmina llega a mí.

-Te necesitan en la mesa cuatro –me dice mientras entra a la cocina con platos sucios.

Camino hasta la mesa cuatro mientras seco mis manos en el mandil.

En la mesa hay una caja de cartón color verde con un moño color rojo.

La mesa esta a un lado del gran ventanal del restaurant, por lo que fácilmente distingo a Gale afuera, bajo la lluvia, con su cabello sobre su frente y su playera adhiriéndose a su cuerpo. Me dedica una hermosa sonrisa mientras mete las manos en los bolsillos.

Abro la caja y saco una crema de manos con una nota escrita con la desordenada caligrafía de Gale. "Para tus manos", dice la nota.

Después saco un bote de shampoo con otra nota. "Para tu cabeza".

Sonriendo saco un estuche con la foto de Gale y su guitarra. Un disco musical con sus canciones. "Para tu corazón." Sonrió ampliamente y lo veo. El también esta sonriendo aunque la lluvia afuera este acabando con él.

"Para después" dice la nota pegada a una prenda muy exótica. Una tanga negra brillante con una trompa de elefante justo en donde iría mi… Diablos. Me sonrojo. Volteando a todos lados coloco la prenda sobre mi cuerpo y comienzo a moverme.

Gale sonríe ampliamente y me manda un beso con la mano antes de salir corriendo.

Estoy total y perdidamente enamorado de ese chico.

-Pedido en la mesa siete –me murmura Carmina en el oído-. ¿Qué te pasa? –me pregunta divertida.

-El amor, el amor, el amor –le digo mientras le doy una vuelta suave y la abrazo.

Corro a tomar el pedido después de guardar la caja en mi compartimento.

Recuerdo cómo fue que me enamore de él.

Después de todo lo que había pasado en mi vida creo que era cuestión de tiempo para que explotara. Pero Gale supo cómo tratarme. Me hizo olvidar mi vida pasada. Me hizo olvidar quien era… No, más bien me hizo olvidar a la persona que todos querían que fuera, y me hizo encontrar a quien realidad quería ser.

Gale era todo lo que yo necesitaba, todo lo que yo quería.

Un hombre libre, al que no le importaba nada, que vivía trabajando en una discoteca como DJ, al que no le importaba salir a la calle en pijama, un hombre que me había hecho hacer cosas que mis padres nunca hubieran permitido. Un hombre que había despertado en mí el verdadero deseo carnal. Un hombre que me había hecho cambiar mis gustos sexuales. Porque solo él me entendía en aquel entonces. Solo el me animo a dejar los trajes de línea y las corbatas, a usar jeans y camisetas. Solo con el encontré el valor para despeinarme el cabello, para dejarlo largo y revuelto. Solo el me animo a seguir mi sueños artísticos. A pintar en lienzos. A esculpir figuras. A ganarme la vida con arte y no con una profesión. Solo el me animo a disfrutar la vida de verdad.

_**Ahora.**_

**Gale POV**.

-El paciente tiene una hemorragia intracraneal, a los pacientes con lesiones cerebrales los mantenemos en estado de coma para que sus cerebros descansen hasta que baje la hinchazón. –me había explicado la enfermera.

Me imagine tantas veces como sería verlo en estado de coma y creí que, ahora que ya puedo pasar a visitarlo, sería más fácil.

-Dios, Peeta… -mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

Esta tan quieto. Conectado a unas maquinas, pareciera como si no tuviese vida.

Me acerco lentamente a él y me siento a su lado.

Acaricio lentamente su mejilla fría y sus labios.

Por favor, recupérate pronto, te necesito.

Tomo su mano suave y extrañamente cálida a comparación del resto de su cuerpo, sujeto su dedo índice y coloco cuidadosamente el anillo de matrimonio que la doctora me había entregado junto con sus pertenencias.

-Esto va aquí –le murmuro y me inclino para besar su frente.

_**/Flashback./**_

Mientras termino de servir el jugo de naranja y el café, mis amigos gritan en la cocina y Peeta no está por ningún lado.

Me asomo por la puerta.

-Estas alimentándolo otra vez –lo reprimo cuando veo que le acaba de dar un trozo de hotcake al sucio gato gris.

-Ya, tiene hambre –me dice con una sonrisa.

-Lo acostumbraras a la comida y después no querrá irse y soy alérgico a los gatos.

-Así como eres alérgico al cilantro –me dice frunciendo los labios.

-No lo tolero.

-Pero no eres alérgico.

-Si lo soy.

-Nop –me da un golpe en el glúteo derecho.

-Si no estuvieran ellos aquí ya te hubiera castigado por eso –le susurro y me inclino para besar sus dulces labios.

El se sonroja como siempre.

-Ayúdame –ordena.

Llevamos los platos hasta la mesa en donde se encuentran Primrose, Marvel, Cato, Blade, Glimmer y Clove.

-Oh oh, compra comida –dice Marvel-. Ya sabemos lo que sigue…

Sonrío.

-Es como una mascota –murmura Blade mientras toma el plato que le entrega Peeta.

-Yo prefiero al aron que quería adoptar –les dice Cato.

-Hace un buen café, hay que quedárnoslo –agrega Glimmer.

-Valla, gracias –les dice Peeta sonriendo.

Tomo un puñado de frambuesas y se las arrojo a todos, después de un largo segundo de silencio estallan las risas.

**/**

-Gale, prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, prometo serte fiel y nunca hacerte enojar si no vale la pena, prometo entregarme a ti completamente y caminar juntos el camino de la vida, prometo discutir contigo cada que compres un libro nuevo. Prometo amarte para siempre –Las palabras de Peeta son precisas y me llenan el alma.

-¿Escribiste tus votos en un folleto del café Marlone? –le pregunto sonriendo y él se sonroja, mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca el folleto verde con sus votos escritos con tinta roja y se cubre la boca, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

Yo también saco los míos.

Estamos dentro de un museo de arte. Queríamos algo original y que los dos amaramos para siempre. Peeta ama el arte, yo amo cuando él hace arte.

Cato tiene la cámara con la que nos está grabando. Marvel consiguió los permisos para hacerla de juez. Glimmer y Blade están de testigos. Prim y su novio están detrás de estos.

-Peeta, este día entrego mi corazón al tuyo y los uno para siempre. Formando un único futuro, un único camino y un único destino. Que lo que hoy se une sea inseparable, porque interminable es mi amor por ti. Prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro durante un largo minuto.

El lleva un traje hermoso color negro, una camisa color blanca y una corbata color negra. Yo voy a juego con él.

Todos nos hemos vestido de una manera tan elegante y fina que hasta resulto extraño entrar en el museo de arte.

-Los anillos –susurra Glimmer y eso me hace regresar a la realidad. Desprenderme de la magia que los ojos de Peeta desprenden y regresar a la ceremonia.

Coloco el fino anillo sobre su dedo tembloroso y después el hace lo mismo.

De pronto, justo después de que nos coloquemos los anillos, un par de guardias aparecen al final del pasillo y nos miran. Hablan por el radio y corren hacia nosotros.

-¡Los declaro marido y marido! –Grita Marvel y la carrera comienza.

Le doy un fugaz beso antes de salir corriendo tomados de la mano.

Todos están riéndose y gritando. Cato no suelta la cámara en ningún momento.

-¡Corre! –le grita Glimmer a Prim.

-¡Los tacones! –dice ella a nuestras espaldas.

Me siento libre. Me siento feliz. Me siento completo.

Bajamos las escaleras, empujando gente a nuestro paso.

-¡Los votos! –Grita Peeta y cuando giro me doy cuenta que el folleto se ah caído en el ultimo escalón.

Me regreso por él y el guardia se torna a escasos centímetros míos.

Comienza la carrera nuevamente tomado de la mano de Peeta.

Todos salimos corriendo por un puente hermoso que nos lleva del museo a la ciudad.

Ahí perdemos a los guardias.

Cuando llegamos al hermoso coche de Glimmer, me detengo, tomo a Peeta de la cintura, ambos estamos sin aliento y sonriendo, tan felices que estamos a punto de explotar.

Acerco mi rostro al suyo y beso lentamente sus labios.

A lo lejos escucho un montón de aplausos, gritos y silbidos, pero nada importa. Nada importa más que nosotros. Nuestros labios. Su dulce lengua rosando la mía.

-Te amo –le murmuro.

-Te amo –me asegura.

**/**

Voy al salón de arte, en donde Peeta lleva toda la tarde.

Cuando entro no hay música y Peeta está sobre la mesa con el rostro entre las manos.

-¿Qué tienes? –le pregunto mientras acaricio su espalda.

-No puedo concentrarme. Voy a tener que llamarlos y decirles que su obra no esta lista. –su voz parece distante y desesperada.

Mientras acaricio su espalda desciendo hasta su estomago y comienzo a hacerle cosquillas y el estalla en risas y movimientos bruscos.

-¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! –Grita entre las carcajadas y arcadas.

-Te está quedando maravillosa –le digo cuando lo suelto-. Ese toque abstracto en este lado es… magnifico. El lado derecho es impresionante, la forma del centro es tan… natural. Es como relajante e impresionante mirarla…

-Me amas demasiado –más que una pregunta es una afirmación. Lo miro a los ojos hermosos y sus labios se entre abren.

-Yep –contesto murmurando y sonriendo.

Esboza una media sonrisa, mi favorita.

-Mi escultura esta allá –señala un montón de masilla con decoraciones verdes al otro lado de la habitación-. Esto es un montón de basura que deje aquí para después tirar.

Oh-oh.

-Pero es una pila de basura hermosa…

Suelta una ligera risa y acerca sus labios a los míos.

Comienza a besarme lentamente, y como desde el primer beso, me pierdo completamente en el.

Acaricio su espalda sobre su camisa. Y el comienza a retirar mi camiseta hasta hacerme quedar semidesnudo frente a él.

Nos recuesto sobre el suelo, quedando yo sobre su cuerpo y sus manos sobre mi espalda.

Comienzo a besar su cuello lentamente hasta descender por su pecho y vuelvo a besar sus labios.

Disfrutando del delicioso sabor dulce que siempre carga sobre si.

Abre sus ojos al mismo tiempo que yo y en ese instante, mi mundo se enciende, sus ojos son mis ojos.

Somos uno solo.

_**Ahora.**_

**Gale POV.**

Estoy sentado frente a la cama en donde esta Peeta. La enfermera acaba de mover unos aparatos cuando me doy cuenta que él se está moviendo.

Me pongo de pie, a los pies de su cama y lo miro abrir los ojos.

-Tranquilo –habla la enfermera a mi lado-. Estas bien, sufrirás unos malestares en la cabeza, pero te daré medicamento. Sufriste un accidente –le explica cuidadosamente-. Automovilístico. Iré por medicamento.

Peeta se frota los ojos y nos mira a ambos.

La enfermera nos da la espalda y se va.

-¿Se lastimo alguien mas, doctor? –me pregunta con una inocencia perturbadora. Sus ojos están fijos en mi y por un momento trato de averiguar si esta bromeando.

Volteo y la enfermera está regresando con los labios fruncidos. También lo ah escuchado.

-¿No sabes quién soy? –le pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Mi doctor? –dice el con sinceridad.

Siento una impotencia horrible y mi estomago amenaza con regresar lo último que ingerí.

Me siento a su lado, en una silla y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Soy tu esposo –le digo.

Sus ojos se abren como platos y se retira de mí.

Trato de tocar su hombro pero se mueve de manera que no lo haga. Como con repulsión.

-No soy homosex… -corta la frase cuando estira sus manos para alejarme y ve el anillo en su dedo.

Sus pupilas se dilatan y su boca se abre.

Miro a la enfermera que está en completa calma.

Miro a Peeta. Otro Peeta. No es como mi Peeta. Este es diferente. No sé cómo, pero es diferente. Sus ojos no son los mismos.

Me levanto de la silla y salgo de la habitación. Camino por el pasillo, tirando con fuerza de mis cabellos.

Tengo una teoría, hay cosas en la vida que nos llegan como un impacto. Esos momentos de impacto definen quienes somos en realidad, por que el ser humano, cuando está siendo impactado, es completamente sincero consigo mismo y aprende a ver las cosas como en realidad son. Esos momentos de impacto te dan valor para tomar fuertes decisiones. Esos momentos duros son los que te llevan a decidir quien serás en realidad; pero la pregunta es ¿Y que si no pudieras recordar nada de eso?

* * *

¿Que les ah parecido el capitulo? ¡La historia apenas comienza! Espero les haya gustado, me gustaría saber que opinan, ¿Sigo? ¿La dejo? ¿Les parece interesante? ¿Les gustan los personajes? ¡ Ayúdenme! ¡Yo los obedezco a ustedes! ¿Sigo o lo dejo? n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Gale POV.**

Estoy dormido en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera cuando alguien comienza a tocar mi hombro. Al principio creo que es parte del sueño pero después abro los ojos y Peeta está sobre mí.

-Hola –me dice.

-Hola –le contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Duermes aquí?

-Si, cuando ya no aguanto el sueño lo hago –contesto.

-Tengo… un poco de hambre ¿Te importaría…?

-Oh, no. No. Vamos.

Me pongo de pie y la llevo hasta el comedor.

-Ya vuelvo.

En la cocina nos dan un par de platos prácticamente vacios. "Es la porción para los pacientes." Me dice la enfermera.

Llevo el plato hasta la mesa, en donde esta Peeta sentado incómodamente, con la bata del hospital hasta sus rodillas.

Toma un poco de fruta y la mete a su boca. Me limito a mirarlo.

-¿Cómo te conocí? –me suelta de pronto.

Le cuento un poco de mi historia favorita, la primera vez que lo vi. Es tan emocionante recordar todo eso, es hermoso descubrir sus sonrisas justo cuando yo sonrió.

-Y fue como amor a primera vista… -al final la afirmación se convierte en pregunta.

-No, en realidad el amor salió con el tiempo.

-¿Y de verdad estamos casados? –mira su dedo y el anillo.

-Si –contesto frunciendo los labios y elevando las comisuras.

-¿Es legal?

Inhalo profundamente y cierro los ojos un momento.

-Si, completamente. Conseguimos los permisos.

El mira hacia otro lado.

-Cuando me conociste… ¿Ya era…? ¿Ya era homosexual? –lo susurra tan bajo que creo que no quiere que nadie se entere.

-No lo sé. –Contesto con tristeza-. Cuando te conocí te invite a salir y aceptaste. Ya sabes, con el tiempo me enamore de ti y tú de mí.

-Ya. Es que no me entra en la cabeza estas preferencias… -su voz esta distante. Es como si no me lo dijera a mí, sino al mismo.

-¿Por qué llevo el cabello tan…?

No encuentra la palabra y eso me hace sonreír.

-Decidiste que era mejor así –lo miro. Es hermoso, con mechones rubios alborotados y ligeramente ondulados, algunos sobre su frente-. También tienes un estudio de arte… pintura… escultura…

-¿Un estudio? ¿Por qué soy artista? ¿Y mi título de abogado?

Frunzo los labios y niego ligeramente.

-¿Por qué no lo tengo? –pregunta alarmado.

-Faltaste a algunas clases.

-La última vez que quise ser artista fue en la secundaria… -sus ojos se pierden en algún punto mientras su cerebro procesa todo.

Me mira a los ojos y después su vista se vuelve a perder.

-Es demasiado –murmura antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse.

Trato de seguirlo, pero siento que es mejor dejarlo pensar a solas.

Dios…

Me siento en la mesa, apoyo mis codos y dejo caer mi rostro entre mis manos.

Podemos salir de esta.

Mi teléfono suena sacándome de un millar de preocupaciones.

-Hola Blade –le digo.

-Eh, estamos en la sala de espera ¿Cómo esta todo?

-Voy para allá –le digo.

Dejo las charolas de comida intacta en la cocina y me voy a la sala.

Todos están ahí.

Prim, Annie, Blade, Cato, Marvel, Annie, Glimmer y Clove.

-Bueno, míralo del lado bueno, no recordara todas tus estupideces. –bromea Glimmer después de que les cuento toda la historia.

-Tienes la oportunidad que todo hombre quisiéramos, hermano –dice Marvel.

Mis amigos tratan de bromear, tratan de hacerme sonreír, pero no creo que lo logren.

Peeta es mi vida y ahora no sabe quién soy.

Ni siquiera está seguro de poder amar a un hombre.

-Anímate Gale –murmura Prim-. Peeta te ama y eso no cambiara, quizá no lo recuerde, pero el corazón siempre manda sobre la mente.

Sonrió ligeramente.

-¡Vamos! –Grita Cato mientras golpea mi hombro con fuerza y se pone de pie-. Necesitas salir un momento. No acepto un no.

Las comisuras de mis labios se elevan ligeramente, veo a mis amigos, todos tratando de darme ánimos con sus miradas.

-Vamos –acepto y todos se relajan y sonríen.

La tarde pasa rápido con mis amigos. No me dejan descansar ni un momento hasta que es suficientemente tarde y tenemos que dormir.

A mi casa llego directamente a la cama y me tiro sobre ella.

Estar con mis amigos es como una medicina, es como incrementar mi autoestima y aumentar mi confianza en el futuro. De todas formas, pudo haber sido peor.

Inhalo profundamente al darme cuenta que el aroma de Peeta sigue en su almohada. Me acuesto sobre ella y cierro los ojos hasta perderme en mi subconsciente.

En la mañana cuando despierto el sol entra por la ventana y el clima se siente ligeramente fresco.

Entro en el baño con la toalla en la mano, me desvisto y me coloco bajo el agua tibia relajante de la regadera.

Me baño rapidamente, tratando de acortar el tiempo entre mi departamento y el hospital.

El sol brilla en el cielo, las personas y el clima están más alegres hoy, yo estoy más alegre hoy.

Quiero ver a Peeta. Quiero ver sus hermosos ojos azules. Sus labios rosados. Su cabello amarillo dorado. Quiero verlo y escuchar su voz. Contemplar su sonrisa. Sentir su calor cerca del mío.

Conduzco hasta el hospital y estaciono el coche en el estacionamiento de clientes.

Hoy en especial me siento animado, tengo tantas ganas de luchar. Ganas de salir de esta.

-Buenos días –saludo a la enfermera de recepción.

-Buenos días –contesta ella distraída.

Camino hasta la habitación donde esta Peeta y cuando abro la puerta me doy cuenta que dentro no hay nadie.

Busco hacia los lados, pero la cama esta echa y no hay rastros de movimiento.

Dios mío. Algo no está bien.

Camino, casi corro, hasta recepción.

-¿Y Peeta Mellark? Su habitación esta vacía.

La enfermera teclea con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

-El señor Mellark fue trasladado a una habitación privada esta mañana –contesta mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Una habitación privada? Eso es costoso… -murmuro para mí mismo. ¿Puedo pagar una habitación privada? ¿Por qué Peeta pediría una habitación privada?

-Ya fue pagada… -dice ella-. Y toda la cuenta también.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Ella se encoje de hombros.

-Habitación 346 segundo piso. –me dice antes de volver sus ojos a la pantalla.

Me quedo un momento plasmado y después comienzo a caminar hacia donde me indicó.

Llego hasta la habitación y escucho voces dentro.

Abro la puerta y lo primero que veo es a mi hermoso Peeta acostado sobre su cama y con una sonrisa. Sus mejillas están rosadas, ya tiene color sobre su cuerpo. Sus labios están rosados también y sus ojos brillan.

Después me doy cuenta de las personas que están ahí.

Un hombre adulto, de cabello canoso y lentes fija sus ojos en mí, después la mujer de cabellos rubios y vestimenta elegante frunce los labios.

-Esto es extraño –murmuro cuando reconozco a los padres de Peeta-. Soy Gale, el esposo de Peeta –extiendo mi mano y se queda en el aire sin recibir respuesta a cambio.

-¿Sabes lo que fue darme cuenta que mi hijo tenía dos semanas en el hospital y nadie nos había dicho nada? –dice el, irritado.

-¿No conoces a mis padres? –Pregunta Peeta desde su cama-. ¿Por qué no conoces a mis padres?

Lo miro a los ojos y justo cuando voy a hablar una voz me interrumpe.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, doctora? –pregunta la señora Mellark.

-El siguiente paso es que Peeta regrese a su rutina normal, quizá con eso logre recordar las cosas –contesta la enfermera a cargo.

-Tu hermana te está esperando, prepararemos una cena de bienvenida, tu habitación estará lista –empieza a decir el señor Mellark entusiasmado.

-No –le digo con voz firme. No voy a permitir que lo separen de mí-. El necesita regresar a casa conmigo. A su rutina normal. La doctora dijo que con eso se acordara de las cosas.

-Dijo que quizá se acuerde –interrumpe la señora Mellark mirándome mientras eleva la ceja derecha y frunce los labios.

-¿Por qué no dejas que se recupere con personas que si recuerda? Eso es lo que necesita… -agrega su padre.

-Lo que necesita…

-Lo que necesito es que dejen de discutir –Peeta está sentado en la cama mirándonos a todos con el seño fruncido. Especialmente hacia mi dirección.

El silencio se hace en la habitación. Tan largo e incomodo que siento el calor en mi cuerpo.

-No hay por qué decidir eso ahora –Dice la doctora-. Hay que dejar que Peeta esté listo para salir del hospital y después haremos lo que él decida –ella me mira a los ojos y después a sus padres.

-Me parece magnífico –dice la señora Mellark tan hipócritamente que me provoca nauseas.

Si Peeta supiera la razón por la cual no los conozco… si yo hablara en este momento todo sería mejor. Todo sería más fácil y yo estaría sobre ellos.

Justo cuando estoy por hablar, por revelar las cosas, recuerdo las veces que Peeta sufría por no estar con su familia, aunque no lo admitiera, ahí estaba el sufrimiento. No puedo hacer que pierda a sus padres otra vez. No está en mi mano.

-Bien –acepto y salgo de la habitación.

Camino. Solo camino. Una hora, dos horas, tres horas, cuatro y cinco. Me duelen las piernas. El sol pica sobre mis hombros y mi cuello. Tengo sudor en mi frente.

No sé qué pensar. No sé qué hacer. Se supone que hoy tenía ganas de luchar, como un soldado, pero estoy hasta el fondo. No aguanto nada más. ¿Qué voy hacer?

Sus… sus padres se están aprovechando de la situación. ¿Debería dejarlos? ¿Debería hablar? ¿Debería decir la verdad? No. No me corresponde a mí. Además, ¿Quién soy yo para decirle a Peeta lo que paso con su familia? Su esposo. Soy su esposo. Pero… podemos vivir todos en paz. Puede Peeta tenerme a mí y a su familia. Puede. Puedo.

Cruzo la calle y abandono la plaza para entrar al hospital.

El clima frio interior me estremece ligeramente y no puedo ver bien a causa de la luz exterior nublando mi vista mientras me acostumbro.

-Hola –le digo a Peeta cuando entro en su habitación.

-Hola –dice el con una media sonrisa.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-Si, tengo hambre –dice el.

-Ordenare algo…

-Preferiría salir. La espalda la tengo hecha nudos.

-Bien –sonrió y lo ayudo a levantarse.

Caminamos hasta el comedor y nos sirvo algo de comida. Ahora la porción es mayor y puedo servirme las veces que quiera. Ventajas de la habitación privada.

-¿Por qué no conoces a mis padres? –me pregunta con la boca llena de fruta.

-Dejaste de hablar de ellos –respondo tratando de evitar el tema. A pesar de todo, yo solo quería mantener a toda la familia unida-. Tu padre quería controlarte y tú querías estudiar arte.

Sus ojos miran al infinito durante unos segundos. Casi un minuto en silencio y desconectado del mundo.

-Yo solo recuerdo estar estudiando derecho y estar comprometido con Katniss… -Me mira a los ojos. Los tiene abiertos y muy profundos.

Se pone de pie, deja la servilleta en la mesa y se va.

Corro tras él y lo alcanzo justo en las escaleras.

Tomo su mano y él se voltea con rudeza y tiene que tomarse del barandal para no caerse a causa de un mareo que lo hace perder el color.

-Tienes que regresar a vivir conmigo –le ruego. Pero el tono de mi voz parecía más una orden.

-No te conozco –dice el frunciendo los labios-. ¿Quieres que suba al auto de un desconocido y viva en su casa?

-Nuestra casa –corrijo.

-¿Sin pruebas de que estamos enamorados?

-¿El matrimonio no es suficiente?

-Las personas se casan por muchas razones.

-¿Por cuales?

-No se… ¿Un permiso de residencia?

-Naci aquí. Soy ciudadano. –contesto sonriendo y el esboza una sonrisa ligera. Me corresponde. Eso hace que mi corazón lata con fuerza.

-¿Llevaba un diario? –me pregunta.

-No que yo sepa –respondo.

Frunce los labios. Me mira a los ojos. Parpadea un par de veces y se va.

No tengo la fuerza para seguirlo esta vez.

En la noche caigo rendido en mi cama.

Sin ganas de nada.

Sin ganas de luchar.

Sin ganas de seguir viviendo.

¿Cómo podría competir yo contra un Peeta totalmente distinto?

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando me quedo dormido, pero en la mañana lo primero en que pienso es en el último mensaje que Peeta dejo en mi buzón de voz en el celular.

Me levanto lo más rápido que puedo y, sin tiempo para bañarme, me visto.

Conduzco lo más deprisa que puedo hasta llegar al hospital.

Corro por los pasillos y entro a la habitación justo en el momento en que Peeta termina de arreglar sus cosas para irse.

Ya no lleva la bata del hospital. Ahora lleva un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca.

Sus padres me miran fijamente y el también.

-Dijiste que querías pruebas –le digo-. Tengo una grabación de días antes de que pasara el accidante.

Sin que nadie pudiera hablar y me impidiera hacer cualquier cosa, pulso Play y le entrego el aparato a Peeta.

"Voy saliendo del estudio –dice su hermosa voz aterciopelada-. Pasare a comprar algo de cenar y te esperare en la casa. Utilizare el metro, se que te molesta que lo haga, pero te prometo que se cuidarme de cualquier lagarto subterráneo –Sonrió ante el recuerdo de nuestra discusión sobre si había lagartos en el metro o no. Extrañamente, Peeta también sonríe-. No tardes, te amo."

Se acaba la grabación y todos miramos fijamente a Peeta esperando una respuesta.

-Parezco… Feliz. –dice el con el seño fruncido y una media sonrisa.

-Piénsalo –murmuro-. Dejaste derecho, rompiste tu compromiso, te mudaste a la ciudad… son cosas que hiciste antes de conocerme. Te debes a ti mismo honrar esa decisión.

-Esto está mal –murmura su madre con desprecio.

-Les prometo que lo cuidare –digo mirando al padre de Peeta y después a su madre-. Regresa a casa –fijo los ojos en el-. Regresa a casa conmigo.

Los hermosos ojos azules de Peeta se postran en mí, después en su padre, después en mí nuevamente y suspira.

-Creo que lo intentare –dice y suelto un respiro de alivio-. Puedo regresar a casa si no funciona. Me case con el por alguna razón –sus últimas palabras me duelen. Pero no lo suficiente. No tanto como para cegarme a esta felicidad que siento ahora.

Sus padres no dicen nada, tengo miedo dejarlo a solas con ellos. Tengo miedo de que se aprovechen de su incapacidad.

Para cuando menos me lo espero estamos en el auto, yo conduciendo hasta nuestra casa.

-Parezco un loco –murmura mientras mira su cabello en el espejo.

Los mechones se mueven con el aire y el brillo amarillento de los rayos del sol lo hacen aun más perfecto.

-Estas hermoso –le digo y el frunce los labios y esboza una sonrisa mientras sigue tratando de acomodar su cabello.

Llegamos a la casa y estaciono el coche.

-Es bonita –dice asombrado.

-Tú la elegiste –le digo.

-¿Si?

-Si, dijiste que te gustaban ese tipo de ventanas. Dijiste algo sobre leer a…

-Media noche –completa la frase asombrado-. Es mi secreto…

-No tenemos secretos –murmuro mientras me quito el cinturón de seguridad.

Estuve a punto de tomar su rostro y unir nuestros labios, pero me contuve. Recordé que no es lo mejor. Recordé que ya no puedo hacer eso.

Bajamos del coche y trato de tomar su mano, pero también me detengo. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

Abro la puerta y entra Peeta.

-¡Sorpresa! –gritan nuestros amigos desde dentro de la casa.

-Que bien te ves, Peeta. Ni parece que has sufrido un accidente –dice Marvel mientras le da un fuerte abrazo.

-Te ves mejor que antes –le dice Glimmer mientras lo abraza también.

-Creí por un momento que no te recuperaríamos, ya había planeado la fiesta –le dice Clove mientras envuelve a Peeta con sus delgados brazos-. Soy Clove, ¿No me recuerdas? –le hace un gesto con su nariz y me hace sonreír.

-No. Lo siento –dice Peeta con una voz fría-. Lo siento. Con permiso.

Pasa entre mis amigos y todos lo miran y quiero ir tras él.

Entra en la primera puerta que encuentra. Nuestra habitación.

Clove y Marvel se acercan a mí y me dicen algo que no escucho.

Respiro un par de veces y coloco mis manos sobre mi cara.

-Todo estará bien –escucho la voz de Glimmer a lo lejos.

-Todo estará bien, Gale –la apoya Prim.

Asiento ligeramente y froto mis ojos antes de abrirlos.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos –dice Cato desde el fondo.

Todos se despiden de mí, con sonrisas de apoyo y fuertes abrazos.

Cierro la puerta cuando la última persona sale y camino sin ánimos hacia mi habitación.

Entro despacio. Peeta está sentado en la silla frente al peinador. Está inspeccionando sus propias cosas.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto cuando me pongo a sus espaldas.

-¿Tu qué crees? –me contesta con un tono frio y sin levantar la vista.

-Lo sé –susurro-. Es mucho que asimilar.

-No. Mucho que asimilar habría sido llegar a una casa desconocida con alguien que no conozco –se da media vuelta en la silla y me mira a los ojos. Está furioso-. Eso habría sido mucho que asimilar. Pero llegar a casa con todo esto, con gente que grita y llora. Y me abraza y me dice cosas que no recuerdo, eso no es mucho que asimilar, eso es una estupidez.

Jamás me había hablado así. Jamás pensé que dentro del corazón noble de Peeta se encontrara este lado.

-Lo siento –murmuro bajando la vista-. Iban a ser pocas personas.

-¿Puedes salirte por favor? –gira nuevamente la silla y fija los ojos en un perfume pequeño que tiene en su mano.

-Lo siento –me disculpo y siento que mi voz se corta.

-¿De verdad no te vas a ir? –me pregunta mientras sus ojos traspasan con frialdad los míos.

-Lo siento –me disculpo de nuevo y me dirijo a la salida.

-Yo lo siento –murmura él y no estoy seguro si quería que lo escuchara.

Cuando cierro la puerta de la habitación me recargo en la pared.

Tomo mi cabello con impotencia y grito en silencio.

No pensé que fuese tan difícil.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y los tallo con rudeza. No quiero llorar. No voy a llorar.

Inhalo profundamente y exhalo con fuerza.

-yo puedo –murmuro para darme ánimos.

Voy a la cocina y preparo algo rápido para cenar.

Sin apetito como los huevos que eh preparado y después me meto a bañar en el baño de visitas.

Cuando termino me enredo en la toalla y por costumbre me dirijo a la habitación, pero recuerdo que Peeta está ahí dentro. ¿Debería entrar? No, no debería. Tengo que darle su espacio.

Busco unas mantas y me voy al sofá.

Me acuesto y cubro mi cuerpo con las cálidas mantas.

Mientras me duermo el silencio en la casa es insoportable. Creo poder escuchar a los insectos de la lámpara que está afuera.

De pronto escucho un sollozo. Después otro y otro más.

Vienen de la habitación de Peeta.

Quiero pararme. Quiero ir hasta el. Quiero tomarlo en mis brazos y besar su frente.

Quiero dormir a su lado. Quiero sentir su calor junto a mi cuerpo.

Cierro los ojos y los aprieto con fuerza.

Se llenan de lágrimas y se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

No puedo hacer nada. No por ahora.

* * *

¿Que les esta pareciendo la historia? Espero que interesante! jaja ya lo saben, solo les cuesta un minuto escribirme un breve review! no sean malos:c jaja espero sus comentarios!:3

Espero que les este gustando, cualquier cosa, diganme!

Review review review revieeeeeeeeew!:3


	3. Chapter 3

**Peeta POV.**

En la mañana despierto y me arden los ojos.

Al principio me asusto por no recordar el lugar, pero después recuerdo lo que ah pasado. Y la noche anterior. Recuerdo que me quede dormido mientras lloraba.

Me siento en la cama y suspiro un par de veces antes de levantarme.

Necesito ir al baño y darme una buena ducha.

Bien… ¿En donde encuentro un baño?

Para mi gran suerte la primera puerta que abro dentro de la habitación es el baño. Hay un mueble de madera a mi lado derecho en donde están las toallas y al fondo esta la regadera.

Me meto a duchar con agua caliente, tan caliente que me quema la espalda y me deja la piel rosada. Siempre, desde que puedo recordar, me ah gustado ducharme con agua caliente.

Termino de ducharme y me enredo en la toalla hasta llegar a la habitación.

Entro y la admiro ahora de día. Es extraña. Es justo la habitación que yo jamás hubiera aceptado.

Hay cuadros coloridos por todos lados, esta desordenada, los muebles son modernos pero no combinan unos con otros, los colores no son elegantes, son demasiado vivos. Hay arte en las paredes.

Me he prometido tratar de adaptarme a esta vida, pero ¿Cómo puedes pretender vivir una vida que no es tuya? ¿Qué pasaría si un día despiertas y te dicen que tu vida es completamente diferente que la noche anterior? Que estas casado con un hombre. Que no ves a tus padres y rompiste tu compromiso con la mujer que amas ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Cómo poder creer eso? Si no fuera por las fechas y los medios de comunicación, juraría que aun vivo en mi antigua vida de hace 4 años.

Sin darle muchas vueltas a las cosas comienzo a vestirme.

Lo primero que encuentro en los cajones del peinador es ropa interior. No estoy seguro si es mía, pero por el tamaño creo que sí.

Me pongo un bóxer ajustado color negro y me miro al espejo.

Estoy diferente. Muy diferente.

En primer lugar mi cabello es un desastre. Mi quijada está muy marcada y cuadrada. Mis labios están más anchos que antes. Tengo vello facial que antes no tenía. Mi cuerpo este más ancho, eh ganado mucho peso, pero tengo los músculos marcados. ¿Puedo ser yo ese que me mira?

Justo cuando retiro mi vista de mis ojos, que mantienen su color azul, me encuentro con una fotografía.

Es una espalda y justo a un lado del hombro derecho hay un dibujo de una llama de fuego. Es hermoso. Extrañamente hermoso. Pero… no es un dibujo. Es un tatuaje. Y es mi hombro.

¡Dios mío! ¡Es mi hombro!

Restiro mi piel y estiro mi rostro para poder ver a mi espalda.

¡Tengo un tatuaje!

-Hay por Dios –murmuro-. Mi madre me va a matar –me va a matar.

-Buenos días –una voz masculina me saca de mis pensamientos y me asusta.

-Buenos días –contesto-. ¡No tocaste! –grito y tomo la toalla para tapar mi cuerpo desnudo.

-Lo siento –dice el sonriendo y en su mejilla se marca un hoyuelo-. Es la costumbre.

Mi boca se abre cuando veo su cuerpo. Esta desnudo. Es grande y musculoso. Sus músculos están definidos en todos lados. Sus largos brazos son gruesos y tiene hermosas pecas en sus hombros.

Sus piernas son anchas y torneadas. Sus manos grandes cubren su miembro.

-No es que no lo hayas visto nunca –dice al tiempo que descubre su miembro y logro verlo antes de apartar la vista.

Me rio. Extrañamente me rio y siento que soy feliz.

-Tienes que tocar –le digo con la sonrisa en los labios y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo siento –dice el sonriendo y entra al baño.

Dios.

Estaba desnudo. Desnudo frente a mí. Y… me gustó verlo.

No. No. No. Peeta, eso no está bien.

Pero… es mi esposo. ¿Si está bien?

Hay vamos. Vamos, puedes con esto.

Tratando de no pensar las cosas comienzo a buscar ropa.

Encuentro el closet, al parecer lo comparto con Gale porque hay ropa tan grande que jamás me quedaría.

Busco entre mis jeans de mezclilla, camisas casuales, playeras coloridas, converse, tenis casual. Dios. No hay nada. No puedo ponerme nada. ¿Esto es mío? No puede ser mío. Ni siquiera veo lo pantalones de vestir. Las camisas, corbatas, sacos, zapatos. ¿En donde esta todo eso?

¿Estoy equivocado? ¿No es este mi closet?

Cierro la puerta.

-¿Cuál es mi closet? –le pregunto a la puerta del baño.

-La puerta de madera negra que está a un lado de la cama –dice él desde el fondo del baño.

-Gracias –contesto.

Bien, tengo que resignarme.

¿Cómo pude cambiar tanto en tan pocos años?

Me resigno a que ninguna ropa me gustara después de que eh visto todo una y otra vez. No es que la ropa esta fea, me gusta, de hecho. Pero antes no era así, mi vestimenta diaria consistía en trajes caros, camisas de marca, zapatos de diseñador. ¿Dónde quedo todo eso? ¿A dónde mandaron mi personalidad?

Termino poniéndome unos jeans lisos, después de descartar un par de jeans rotos, y después de mucho pensar, término poniéndome una sudadera azul que me queda exageradamente grande.

Me miro en el espejo y se me escapa una sonrisa.

En fin, no tengo planeado hacer nada en todo el día.

Salgo de la habitación y escucho ruidos en la casa y me dirijo hasta ese lugar.

Es la cocina.

Gale está sentado en la mesa y me mira mientras esboza una sonrisa. Yo sonrió casi al instante.

-Te ves lindo –me dice mientras sorbe de una tasa blanca.

-Gracias, es lo único que me hacía sentir cómodo –respondo mientras busco entre las puertas de madera algún vaso.

Qué extraño. Es como si fueras a una casa desconocida y te dijeran que es tuya. Y ni siquiera sabes en donde están los vasos.

-En realidad es mía –dice mientras sonríe.

-Oh –exclamo e intento quitármela tomándola del elástico.

-No hay problema –dice y parpadea con sus espesas pestañas.

Frunzo los labios y esbozo una sonrisa.

Que estúpido. ¿En realidad iba a quitármela? En primer lugar, no tengo nada abajo. No iba a quedar semidesnudo frente a él. Además, que estúpida reacción de mi parte.

-Yo te sirvo –dice cuando me ve batallando con la botella de jugo, yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Gracias –le digo.

-Perdón por lo de anoche –murmura tan cerca de mí que siento su aliento sobre mi rostro.

Mi corazón tiembla y es como si deseara tenerlo más cerca. Pero esto no está bien. No lo está.

-Perdóname a mí, estaba…. Agobiado –le digo.

Frunce los labios, me mira y sonríe.

-no te preocupes –lo animo-. Sigue con tu rutina, no te preocupes por mí.

Asiente.

-Y a todo esto ¿Cuál es mi rutina? –le pregunto.

-Bueno, te quedas en casa mientras yo trabajo, haces las compras, pagas las facturas, vas a tu estudio cuando tienes trabajo… Supongo que no recuerdas las contraseñas de las tarjetas, a si que de eso me encargare yo. También preparas el café, te queda delicioso.

-Oh… ¿Quieres que te prepare? -¿Se preparar café? No lo creo. Pero no debe de ser tan difícil.

-No, no. –Contesta-. Lo eh preparado yo –camina hasta la cafetera y sirve en una taza-. Es mi disculpa por lo de anoche… todo esto –señala la mesa llena de comida.

Sonrió tímidamente. Qué extraño se siente esto.

Gale se sienta y me señala la silla para que haga lo mismo.

Tomo un trozo de tocino y lo meto en mi boca.

-Oh no, no. Tú no comes carne –me dice.

-¿No? –pregunto con la boca llena de tocino.

-No, desde hace tres años.

-Oh –mascullo y saco con una servilleta el resto de tocino dentro de mi boca.

El sonríe, me mira como si fuera un extraño espectáculo.

-Tengo que trabajar –dice después de ver su celular.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, de verdad. Estaré bien.

Me mira a los ojos y sonríe de nuevo. Me gusta su sonrisa, es sincera.

-Este es tu celular, ahí están todos los números.

-No te preocupes estaré bien.

Se levanta de la mesa y se inclina de una manera que siento que va a besarme. Me tenso.

El duda, después su mano se paraliza unos segundos en el aire, como si fuera a estrecharla conmigo y al final termina dándome una palmada ligera en el hombro.

Ambos sonreímos estúpidamente por la escena incomoda y lo veo salir por la puerta.

Segundos después tomo el teléfono celular y meto un trozo de tocino a mi boca.

Vegetariano, que raro.

Desayuno hasta que lleno, no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenia.

Cuando termino recojo todo y lo dejo en el fregadero.

Entro en la habitación de nuevo y busco más ropa en otros lugares, no puedo creer que toda la ropa sea tan… casual. ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Cuándo llegue a convertirme en alguien así?

Me pongo a inspeccionar la casa, todas las habitaciones, tratando de memorizarlas.

Llego a la sala de estar y el gran librero me llama la atención. Tiene libros antiguos y nuevos, literarios y científicos. Me gustaría leerlos todos.

Justo cuando voy a cerrar la puerta de cristal veo una nota que dice "mas pruebas" sonrío al instante y tomo el paquete en mis manos. Es una cinta de video.

La coloco en el aparato reproductor y enciendo la televisión.

La película comienza.

Estamos un grupo de personas dentro de un museo. Estoy yo, vestido elegante, parado frente a Gale, mirándonos estúpidamente. Mirándonos como enamorados.

El grupo de personas está a nuestro alrededor mientras otro habla. Me doy cuenta que no solo está hablando, está llevando a cabo una ceremonia. Una ceremonia de bodas.

¡Mi boda! ¡Me case en un museo!

Se me escapa una tonta risa por lo divertido y joven que parezco.

Me rio junto con el Peeta de la televisión cuando Gale descubre que escribí los votos en un menú de un café. Y me pongo nervioso cuando los guardias de seguridad nos descubren.

La cámara sigue grabando en todo momento y se apaga justo después de que Gale y yo nos besamos, concluyendo nuestro compromiso.

Dios, es tan... raro. Es tan hermoso. Siento una enorme necesidad de recordar todo, me veo tan feliz, tan vivo, tan… diferente. Me veo feliz. Muy feliz. Quiero ser feliz. Quiero tener esa felicidad.

Comienzo a sentirme extraño en la casa, necesito salir, necesito un poco de aire.

El sol afuera es cálido, pero no tanto como para ser molesto.

Al llegar a la acera giro a la derecha y camino por varias cuadras tratando de aclarar mi mente.

Entro en una cafetería y me pongo a ver los pasteles. No puede ser que ya tenga hambre.

-Me da un café, por favor –le digo a la señora que está detrás del mostrador.

-¿No vas a pedir lo de siempre? –me pregunta sonriendo.

-¿Lo de siempre? Oh si, por favor, deme lo de siempre –le sonrío.

"lo de siempre" que extraño. Hay algo que pido siempre, ¿Llegare a acostumbrarme a esto?

Después de unos minutos me entregan un café grande y un trozo de pastel, creo que es de chocolate.

Cuando comienzo a comerlo me doy cuenta que es de crema de avellanas y sabe extraordinariamente delicioso. Ya sé porque lo pido siempre.

El café es sabor vainilla y tiene mucha azúcar, como me gusta. Es tan raro todo, soy tan raro…

Miro hacia la izquierda, después hacia la derecha.

Mierda.

¿En dónde estoy? ¿Cómo puedo regresar a casa?

Busco en mis bolsas el teléfono celular pero no lo encuentro.

Camino un par de cuadras tratando de encontrar algún indicio de que ya había pasado por ahí, pero no, estoy perdido, estoy perdido en una calle que se supone camino siempre.

Entro en una tienda de ropa y le pido a la dependienta un teléfono.

Tecleo uno de los números que están en mi memoria y ruego por que siga siendo el mismo.

-Diga –contesta mi madre.

-Mamá –suspiro de alivio.

-Peeta, hijo, ¿Estas bien? –me pregunta demasiado entusiasmada.

-Si mama, me eh perdido, ¿puedes venir por mi?

-Por supuesto ¿En donde estas?

Le dicto la dirección que me da la chica y después de media hora mi madre llega.

Viene conduciendo un hermoso coche convertible color rojo elegante.

-Woow, hermoso coche –murmuro al entrar.

-Me lo regalo tu padre –me explica mientras me abraza y besa mi mejilla-. ¿Día de compras?

-¡Por favor! –le digo aliviado.

Realmente necesito ropa nueva.

**Gale POV.**

Salgo temprano del trabajo para irme con Peeta y antes de ir a la casa compro algo para comer.

-¿Peeta? –pregunto cuando entro en la casa.

No hay nadie en la sala ni en la cocina.

-¡¿Peeta?! –grito.

Dios. No está.

Tomo mi teléfono y marco su número, al instante se escucha el sonido de su celular en la cocina.

Mierda.

-¡Peeta! –vuelvo a gritar y guardo silencio esperando su respuesta.

No está, Dios, no está aquí. ¿A dónde habrá ido? ¿Sabe regresar? No, no sabe.

Salgo de la casa y comienzo a caminar, quiero caminar por todos lados, tengo que encontrarlo, quizá este perdido, quizá no encuentra el camino de regreso… pero es adulto y sabrá como arreglárselas… pero ni siquiera sabe la dirección. Dios. Dios. Dios. Dios.

Camino una cuadra y dos y tres. Regreso a la casa y tomo el coche para conducir en las calles de los alrededores.

No está, no lo veo.

Decido regresar a la casa, tiene que regresar, se que puede hacerlo.

Pasa una hora, dos horas y tres horas desde que salí del trabajo y Peeta no aparece. Comienzo a preocuparme de verdad.

Estoy a punto de salir cuando escucho la puerta al abrirse.

-¿Peeta? –pregunto desde la sala.

-Si –contesta el.

-No estabas –le digo cuando lo veo y me sorprendo.

Lleva un pantalón gris de vestir, una camisa blanca, un chaleco gris y una corbata de rallas.

-Salí a pasear y me perdí, llame a mi madre y pasamos el día de compras –me explica mientras tira un montón de bolsas a los sofás.

-Te ves… -diferente-. Bien.

-Gracias, mis padres nos invitaron a cenar –dice.

Frunzo los labios.

-Si no quieres ir no vallas –me dice sinceramente-. Quizá mañana me acuerde de todo, pero por ahora ellos son lo único que recuerdo, lo único de lo que estoy seguro…

-No… no es que no quiera convivir con ellos, Peeta. Es… complicado.

-¿Qué tiene de complicado? Supongo que nunca les gustó tu forma de vivir, pero son mis padres…

-Lo sé –Sus palabras. De nuevo sus palabras. Me hieren, me hieren más de lo que él se imagina-. Vamos, iré contigo –sonrío-. De todas formas no sabes conducir. –Sonríe.

Tomo las llaves del coche y doy unos pasos hacia la salida.

-¿No te vas a cambiar? –me pregunta.

Lo miro a los ojos y trato de buscar una respuesta en ellos.

-Me cambio –le digo cuando noto que es lo mejor.

Rapidamente busco algo que ponerme entre mi ropa.

Encuentro un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa morada, un chaleco negro y una corbata que jamás eh usado.

Termino de vestirme y Peeta ya me está esperando en el auto.

-Te ves mejor así –me dice cuando entro.

-Gracias –le digo y sonrío sin ganas.

No es lo que Peeta me diría. El me diría algo como "¿En donde es el funeral?", pero bueno, al final de cuentas, este Peeta es el mismo que el otro, solo hay que guiarlo y entenderlo.

-Este arreglo no dice "Lo siento por no haber llamado, pero yo también me lastime y lo olvide." –me dice cuando entro en el coche con un arreglo de flores para su familia.

-Lo siento, debí haber comprado "nomeolvides". –le digo sonriendo.

-No es gracioso –dice y se pone a ver por la ventana-. Bueno, sí lo es –termina sonriendo junto conmigo.

Este es mi Peeta.

Cuando llegamos a la casa comienzo a ponerme nervioso.

Tiene un gran jardín, la casa es enorme y los coches que están en el estacionamiento, también enorme, son lujosos. Yo desentono en este lugar.

Por lo menos me puse corbata, me sentiría peor si no lo hubiera hecho.

-No es tan malo –dice antes de abrir la puerta y sonreírme con alegría.

Entramos en la casa, que es aun mas elegante que afuera, y me conduce por los pasillos con seguridad.

-Peeta –lo llama su padre desde la habitación continua.

-Papá –Peeta le da un abrazo.

-Señor Mellark –dudo en si debo darle la mano o no. El no lo hace, así que me limito a agachar la cabeza como reverencia al mismo tiempo que el lo hace.

-Pasa al comedor, tu hermana te espera.

Peeta me hace una seña para que lo siga y camino detrás de él.

Cuando entramos al gran comedor una chica rubia y hermosa corre a abrazar a Peeta.

-Mariane –susurra Peeta mientras se abrazan.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo –dice ella sonriendo cuando se separan-. Ven, vamos a sentarnos…

Se sientan en la mesa, frente a mí, me quedo parado un momento antes de tomar asiento frente a ellos.

Los dos comienzan a conversar entusiasmados.

Los minutos pasan y son incomodos.

-Te prepare tu comida favorita –dice su madre cuando entra en la habitación con una bandeja en las manos y un par de empleados a sus espaldas con mas bandejas-. Estofado de cordero.

Miro a Peeta a los ojos y él me mira a mí.

"no hay problema" articula en sus labios.

-Gracias, mamá –le dice.

Llega el padre de Peeta acompañado de otro hombre. Joven, quizá de mi edad. Todos visten de una manera tan elegante, me pregunto si a si se vestirán siempre o es solo por hoy.

-¡Dios mío! –Grita Peeta y me saca de mis pensamientos-. ¡Felicidades! –dice y abraza a su hermana. Me doy cuenta que Mariane le acaba de enseñar su dedo adornado con una argolla de compromiso.

Volteo a ver al chico, esta sonriendo ampliamente con un aire de grandeza y orgullo.

-Dios, esto es tan raro –murmura Peeta cuando deja de abrazarla-. Todos son diferentes…

-¿Diferentes? –pregunta Mariane.

-Si, se ven más viejos… sobre todo tú.

Marlene abre la boca y le da un golpe en el hombro con su delicada mano blanca.

-¿Y tu familia, Gale? –me pregunta la señora Mellark y todos se voltean a mirarme.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no los veo –les digo. Siento la mirada de desaprobación desde el lugar de la señora Mellark-. Murieron hace muchos años.

La respiración de Peeta se corta, junto con la de Mariane.

-No tengo familia –elevo la vista y miro a la señora Mellark a los ojos-. Peeta es mi única familia –desvió la mirada y lo miro a él. El me sonríe con timidez y adquiere un tono rosado.

El silencio se hace en la habitación.

-¿Y en que trabajas? –me pregunta el señor Mellark rompiendo el silencio y comienza a servirse comida. Todos lo imitan.

-Peeta me convenció de convertir mi estudio de grabación en un negocio –le explico. Veo de reojo la cara de desaprobación de la señora Mellark.

-¿Lo hice? –pregunta Peeta.

Asiento ligeramente y sonrío.

-¿Estudio de grabación? No es buen negocio –dice el chico que está sentado a mi lado-. ¿No puedes grabar en tu propia casa con un programa en la computadora?

-Si, bueno. Pero no puedes competir contra lo clásico. Es como quedarte a nadar en la piscina de tu casa o ir a la playa. Al final de cuentas es lo mismo, pero preferirías la playa. Los programas de casa no pueden competir con los de un estudio, no en todo, no controlan muy bien los altos y los bajos…. –todos me miran sin comprender nada de lo que estoy diciendo-. Y bueno, para contestar a tu pregunta, si puedes grabar todo en tu propia casa, pero las personas aun prefieren la emoción y el realismo de un estudio de grabación…

El silencio me come vivo.

-Woow –murmura Mariane.

-Woow –susurra la señora Mellark. Y el señor Mellark también lo articula con sus labios.

Me obligo a respirar diez veces seguidas y poner mi mejor sonrisa.

Después de cenar y que nadie me tome en cuenta para las conversaciones, todos nos vamos a un bar, excepto, obviamente, el señor y la señora Mellark.

-Me voy a ir con mi hermana –me dice Peeta y se sube al coche del prometido de Mariane.

-Me sigues –dice el haciéndome una seña en dirección al auto.

Asiento y frunzo los labios.

Subo a mi coche y comienzo a seguir el gran Camaro negro del prometido de Mariane, Finnick, creo que ese era su nombre.

Llegamos al bar y estacionamos los coches.

Los tres comienzan a caminar hacia el interior del bar, Mariane y Peeta juntos y secreteándose.

Me uno a ellos y trato de disfrutar la noche con mi esposo.

El bar es lujoso, muy lujoso.

-¡Finnick! –Gritan desde el lado derecho y todos volteamos hacia un grupo de hombres jóvenes. El chico a mi lado hace una reverencia con la cabeza y seguimos caminando.

-Mira Madge –Dice Peeta mientras saluda a una chica rubia sentada a unas mesas de nosotros.

-Ya no le hablamos –dice Mariane y Peeta se sorprende.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta el.

-¡Ahí están las chicas! –Dice Mariane al instante y Peeta pierde el tema cuando las ve.

Camina hasta ellas y las abraza a todas.

-Amor, estaré con Plutarco y los chicos –dice Finnick.

Mariane asiente y lo besa en los labios antes de irse a la mesa junto con los demás.

-Suerte –me dice Finnick mientras palmea mi hombro y se va.

Ver a Peeta actuar de esa forma es extraño. No es el chico que yo conocí.

-Vamos a ir por unos tragos, ¿Quieres algo? –me dice Peeta un minuto después de haber llegado a la mesa.

Asiento y cuando estoy a punto de hablar me doy cuenta de cómo Peeta pierde el mundo y sus ojos se postran sobre una persona.

Es una chica. Hermosa, cabellera obscura y piel aceitunada y perfecta. Unos ojos grises que resaltan en su rostro y un cuerpo ancho, pero con todas las líneas definidas bajo el vestido justo.

-Katniss… -murmura él con los ojos perdidos y una estúpida sonrisa.

-Hola, Peeta –dice ella con una voz tentadora.

-¿Cómo estas? –le pregunta mientras se saludan.

-Bueno, aquí y allá. Ya lo sabes. –dice ella. Sonriendo, coqueteando con mi esposo.

Me mira a los ojos y aprovecho la oportunidad para presentarme.

-Soy Gale –extiendo mi mano y ella estrecha delicadamente la suya-. El esposo de Peeta –explico con una media sonrisa. Los ojos de ella se abren y después vuelven a su lugar para mirar a Peeta y sonreírle.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –le pregunta.

-Iba para haya –dice el-. Les invite unos mojitos a las chicas.

-Yo invito, tengo mucho sin verlas.

-No, no. Vamos, yo invito.

Se marchan juntos y me quedo parado como estúpido.

Me guardo el coraje, el orgullo y la dignidad. Me guardo las ganas de tomar a Peeta del brazo y sacarlo de este estúpido bar.

El resto de la noche me dedico a observar al nuevo/antiguo Peeta, un joven que yo no conocía. Hablando de estupideces millonarias, de viajes y hoteles caros. Criticando a los demás junto con su extraño grupo de amigas.

Este no es mi Peeta, ¿Cómo puedo competir contra esto? Me prometí que sería comprensivo, ¿Pero cómo puedo serlo?

Su sonrisa es diferente, sus ojos son diferentes, su voz y su acento son diferentes, sus movimientos son diferentes, su forma de pensar y de ver las cosas son diferentes, entonces, ¿Qué queda para mí?

Su corazón. Haga lo que haga y pase lo que pase, su corazón siempre será el mismo.

**Peeta POV.**

Entro en el gran edificio que sigue conservando todo como lo recuerdo.

-Hola Lisa, ¿Esta Katniss? –le pregunto, aun se encuentra detrás del escritorio.

-Si –contesta ella cuando me mira, después baja la vista y vuelve a mirarme y abre los ojos como platos.

No me detengo en ningún momento y sigo caminando, como es mi costumbre.

Abro la puerta de la oficina de Katniss y entro.

Ella está detrás de su escritorio, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

Me mira y sonríe.

-Lo siento, surgió algo importante, tengo que colgar… lo entiendo, después hablamos. Después hablamos dije –y cuelga.

Se pone de pie y camina elegantemente hacia mi.

-Hola –dice y me besa en la mejilla-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, en realidad no lo sé, solo me encontré caminando y después venia entrando al edificio….

Sonríe. Justo como me gusta que sonría.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos prometimos estar juntos para siempre? –le pregunto-. ¿Qué fue lo que nos paso?

Vuelve a sonreír.

-Tú eres el único que rompe con alguien y después regresa a pedir explicaciones. –me explica mientras sonríe.

-¿Yo rompí contigo? –pregunto estupefacto.

-Si, cruel y duramente antes de la boda –finge una mueca de dolor mientras lleva su mano al corazón.

-¿Por qué lo hice? –le pregunto en un susurro.

-Es algo que siempre me eh preguntado –murmura-. Tu cambiaste, empezaste a vestir diferente, a hablar diferente, no estabas seguro de si querías ser abogado… no estabas seguro de mi.

Trago saliva.

-No te iba a estar esperando por siempre, Peeta –me explica mientras frunce los labios-. Estoy comprometida con Jeremmy –Al instante miro la hermosa argolla en su dedo.

-¿No pudiste haberte imaginado que después de cuatro años iba a tener un accidente y no iba a recordar nada de mi vida y vendría a pedirte explicaciones? Realmente eres una mala persona…

Sonríe ampliamente y se le escapa una risa.

-En fin, tengo que irme, te dejo trabajar.

Se encoje de hombros y nos damos un abrazo.

Siento su mejilla rosando con la mía y un sinfín de hormigueos en mi piel.

La comisura de su labio queda junto con la mía y sin esperármelo nos besamos. Sus delicados labios se unen a los míos durante unos segundos.

-Lo siento –decimos los dos al mismo tiempo y nos separamos.

-No sé lo que estoy haciendo –explico-. Me parece realmente malo haber sacado a todos de mi vida en menos de cinco años, es muy malo.

**Gale POV.**

-Si lo hubieras visto me entenderías –le digo a Prim-. Era otro. Totalmente diferente, platicando sobre dinero y bebiendo mojitos.

-Pero Peeta está ahí dentro, Gale. Ahí está. No pudo haberse ido.

-Las decisiones que tomó durante los cuatro años que ah perdido lo borraron, Prim. No está. Peeta no está ahí. Ni siquiera soporta que lo toque.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un largo rato.

-¿Hay algo que le gustaba mucho? Ya sabes... en el sexo.

-¿A quién? ¿A Peeta? –pregunto sorprendido.

-No. A su mama –dice irónicamente mientras gira los ojos.

-bueno… es privado –digo bajando la cabeza.

-Gale…

-Las cosquillas. Le gustaba que le hiciera cosquillas. Siempre lo relajaba.

-¿Enserio?

Giro los ojos y sonrío.

-Bueno, inténtalo.

Sonríe y me da ánimos.

Suspiro y trato de sonreír.

Cuando llego a la casa me encuentro con un Peeta tal y como lo recordaba. Es como si nada hubiera pasado y el fuera el mismo de siempre.

Lleva su pijama puesta, el pantalón de tela ligera cae tentadoramente desde su cadera y la sudadera grande hace resaltar su pecho. Además tiene una cuchara con crema de maní en la boca.

-hey, ¿Qué haces? –Le pregunto cuándo lo veo hincado sobre la mesa-. ¿Estas haciendo un collage? –tiene un montón de fotografías frente a él.

-¿Hago collages? –me pregunta sorprendido mientras baja de la mesa.

-no que yo sepa.

Gira los ojos y me hace sonreír.

-Estoy tratando de hacer una línea del tiempo con fotografías que encontré.

Miro todas las fotografías, la última es una con su hermana.

-Las demás no las recuerdo –dice-. Eh tratado de recordar… mi último recuerdo es cuando estaba cenando con Mariane en un restaurante de comida china. Recuerdo que le hable al camarero y le pregunte si tenían rabioles tostados y no recuerdo la respuesta. Después de eso desperté en un hospital.

-Oh no –murmuro con resignación-. ¿Ahora como vamos a saber si tenían rabioles tostados?

Peeta suelta una risita. Y después se deja caer sobre la mesa con la cabeza sobre las manos, frustrado.

Con cuidado coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros y comienzo a apretar ligeramente, masajeando.

Siento como sus hombros se relajan ante mi tacto y poco a poco voy bajando más sobre su espalda.

Siento sus costillas entre mis dedos y sonrío al tiempo que comienzo a mover mis manos con rapidez, haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –me pregunta exaltado y levantándose para encararse conmigo, enojado.

-Nada, es solo…

-Lo siento, ¿Es algo que hacíamos?

-No, no. No es nada –que estúpido.

Niego con la cabeza y miro sus ojos asustados.

Le dedico una sonrisa rápida y me marcho.

Me tiro en el sofá y cierro los ojos. Nunca nadie puede asegurarte que tan difícil es el amor, pero de algo estoy seguro, si tuvieran que luchar contra lo que yo estoy luchando, ya se hubieran rendido.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despierto, Peeta está en la cocina.

-Creo que me gustaría ver mi estudio –me dice cuando me mira entrando por la puerta.

Eso me hace feliz. Es como si estuviera renaciendo.

-Vamos –le digo entusiasmado antes de que se arrepienta.

Lo llevo hasta su estudio y abro la puerta para que entre.

-Te gustaba mucho estar aquí –le digo cuando entra y se pone a mirar todo con sorpresa-. Tenía que venir en las noches y recordarte que ya era hora de dormir…

-¿Esto lo estaba haciendo yo? –me pregunta al ver una escultura que acababa de comenzar antes del accidente.

-Si, inténtalo, es fácil –le digo y me pongo a sus espaldas.

Le entrego las espátulas y las toma.

-No sé hacerlo –dice.

-Si, si sabes. Inténtalo.

Me dirijo hasta las bocinas para encender la música y comienza una canción que Peeta escucha todos los días cuando va a esculpir, es me hace feliz.

-Esta muy alto –dice cuando llego a su lado.

-Generalmente escuchas música aun mas alto –le explico con una sonrisa.

-Apágalo, esta muy alto.

-Inténtalo, no es tan difícil –insisto.

-¡Me duele mucho la cabeza! ¡Apaga la maldita música! –sus ojos centellan con furia.

Apago la música con un fuerte golpe.

-No tienes por qué gritarme –le digo enojado-. Nosotros no nos hablamos así. ¡También es difícil para mí! –miro al chico extraño que esta parado frente a mí y resoplo.

Sin aguantarlo más salgo del estudio y trato de olvidarlo todo.

El resto del día pasa de una manera tan lenta y sin sentido que me hace preguntarme si de verdad estoy luchando por algo que vale la pena.

En la noche, me doy cuenta que si vale la pena. Peeta es mi vida. Si tengo que luchar una y otra vez contra el mismo, lo hare.

Al día siguiente tengo que salir temprano a trabajar, pero antes de irme entro a la habitación de Peeta y lo miro por un par de minutos. Tan relajado, con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas rosadas. Es mi niño. Es mi Peeta. Ahí esta. Si esta y si existe.

En el estudio de grabación hay tantas citas para hoy que al final la mañana pasa muy rápida. Cuando menos me lo espero ya terminamos de trabajar y es hora de volver a casa.

Antes de llegar paso por algo para comer y pido el platillo favorito de Peeta.

Al llegar a casa me siento cansado, me gustaría que Peeta estuviese esperándome, me abrasase, me diera un largo beso y se recostara en mi pecho. Me gustaría poder presionar su cuerpo pequeño y duro contra el mío.

Escucho ruidos en la cocina.

-Te traje algo de… -me quedo en silencio cuando veo al padre de Peeta en la cocina-. Buenas tardes –lo saludo inclinando la cabeza.

Al instante Peeta sale de la habitación con un par de maletas.

-¿Te vas? –le pregunto con un dolor en el pecho.

-Se acerca el día de la boda de Mariane –dice Peeta.

-Te espero en el coche –dice su padre interrumpiendo y marchándose con otras maletas.

-Quiero estar ahí con mi hermana, quiero ayudarle en lo que pueda, solo serán unos días.

Lo miro a los ojos. No, no solo serán unos días. Es el principio del fin, lo presiento.

-Cuídate mucho –le digo.

-Solo estaré con mi familia, no me van hacer daño.

Sonrió forzadamente.

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo de despedida? –le pregunto.

-Por supuesto –dice el con una sonrisa y une nuestros cuerpos. Inhalo su delicioso aroma. Eso no ah cambiado. Quiero que el momento sea eterno, que este chico se quede para siempre entre mis brazos, pero al instante ya esta despidiéndose.

-Te llamare cuando llegue a casa –dice antes de cerrar la puerta.

Resoplo.

Termino sentado en la mesa y comiendo lo que le había traído a Peeta.

Unas horas después Peeta me llama para informarme que ya esta con sus padres y para recordarme que dentro de dos días es la fiesta de compromiso y una semana después es la boda.

Lo primero que hago es tirarme en mi cama y tratar de grabarme la esencia de Peeta, me quedo dormido minutos después, demasiado exhausto mentalmente.

Al día siguiente ni siquiera me da tiempo de bañarme porque tengo que estar en el estudio para atender a los clientes.

-Valla –murmura Madge sentada frente a las computadoras-. Pensé que no llegarías… otra vez.

-Ya, ya. –Le digo mientras arreglo los micrófonos desde el equipo de música-. ¿Todo bien?

-Catorce citas para hoy ¿Crees que todo esta bien? Tenemos que empezar ya.

Le dedico una sonrisa de burla y ella me golpea el brazo.

-No te estreses, acabaremos pronto.

El día pasa rápido entre presentaciones y ediciones, así que, al final, solo tengo tiempo de recordarle que estaré fuera un tiempo.

-No puedes hacer eso, Gale. El trabajo es de los dos. Los clientes te prefieren a ti, yo no puedo sola…

-Solo serán unos días…

-Por favor.

-Tengo que estar con Peeta. Ahí es mi lugar, a su lado.

No dice nada. No tiene nada que decir.

-Esto se va a ir a la mierda –dice y después sonríe-. En fin. Podre sacarlo de ahí.

-Gracias –le doy un beso en la mejilla y me marcho.

Al día siguiente me levanto con todos los ánimos para volver a ver a Peeta y a su familia. Me ducho y me visto con un traje que acabo de comprar y conduzco durante dos horas hasta llegar a la enorme casa Mellark.

Hay un montón de personas en el jardín delantero. Todo es elegante, desde la música hasta las personas.

-Gale, por aquí –me dice una de las amigas de Peeta, la cual no recuerdo su nombre-. Peeta esta dentro. –me señala la puerta de la entrada y se marcha.

Estoy a punto de entrar cuando me encuentro con Finnick.

-¿Cómo estas? –le pregunto sonriendo y me devuelve la sonrisa cuando estrechamos las manos.

-Ya sabes, nervioso y asustado.

-¿Asustado? –pregunta Mariane a su espalda.

-Oh, ah... es... –Finnick me mira y noto en sus ojos que pide ayuda.

-¿Sientes ese temblor en tus dedos? –le pregunto.

-Si… -contesta el confundido, siguiéndome el juego.

-Tom Yorke dice que cuando siente el temblor en sus dedos es cuando mejor escribe las canciones, dice que cuando tiemblan es que esta por hacer algo bueno.

Sus cejas se elevan y sonríe. Mariane también sonríe.

-Hola Finnick –llega una señora de edad avanzada y Finnick aprovecha para irse con ella.

-¿Eso dice Tom Yorke? –me pregunta Mariane.

-Mhm… quizá si–respondo sonriendo.

Ella niega con la cabeza y me dedica una sonrisa tan sincera que jamás espere vendría de ella.

-Me agradas –dice antes de retirarse.

Agacho la cabeza y sonrío.

Estoy a punto de entrar en la casa cuando veo a Peeta saliendo.

-Woow –murmuro al verlo.

Lleva un traje hermoso de línea. Es color negro, resalta su hermosa piel blanca.

Su cabello rubio esta corto y peinado elegantemente.

-Tu cabello… -murmuro.

-Lo sé, aproveche para hacerme un cambio de look, ¿Te gusta?

-Te ves perfecto –le digo.

-Ya, gracias –esboza una sonrisa y mira hacia todos lados, tratando de escapar de mi.

-Hare algo –atraigo su atención-. ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?

-No creo que sea el que tú recuerdes –contesta.

-No importa.

-Bien… Cumbres Borrascosas.

-¿Enserio? –gira los ojos y me hace sonreír-. Bien, ¿Se lo prestaste a alguien?

-A mi hermana –responde confuso.

-¿Nunca deseaste ser esa persona que lo leería por primera vez? ¿Nunca deseaste jamás haberlo leído para experimentar todo como la primera vez?

Sonríe.

-Siempre pienso eso –responde.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos tratar de hacer lo mismo. No recuerdas como nos conocimos, ni como nos enamoramos. Y es espantoso, pero es la mejor parte de mi vida y me gustaría volver a experimentarlo.

-¿Cómo leer tu libro favorito por primera vez? –me pregunta con una enorme sonrisa.

-Exacto.

-Suena bien –dice.

-Por eso te quería invitar a salir.

-¿Cómo una cita?

-Como la primera cita –corrijo.

-No lo sé, ya viene la boda y…

-Si aceptas quizá me puedas llevar a esa boda como acompañante. No prometo nada, pero te recomendare como acompañante –le giño un ojo.

-Este bien –acepta.

-¿Si? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Una cita –me guiña su hermoso ojo azul.

-¡Peeta! –grita Mariane desde la entrada.

Con una sonrisa en los labios se disculpa conmigo y se va a ayudar a su hermana.

Quizá no pueda volver a empezar justo desde donde nos quedamos, pero puedo conquistarlo de nuevo. Funciono antes, funcionara ahora.

Solo tengo que esforzarme un poco mas, el Peeta de ahora es diferente, es completamente diferente, pero lo amo. Lo amo y luchare por él.

Es extraña la situación, para Peeta yo soy alguien nuevo, alguien extraño, alguien de quien puede enamorarse por mi forma de ser, como antes. Y para mí, Peeta también es alguien nuevo, es como tener que volver a conocer a la persona con la que me case. Una persona nueva, con diferentes gustos y aficiones.

Al final de cuenta, ¿Qué tanto estas dispuesto a hacer por la persona que amas?

* * *

Que tal? jaja n.n como estan? espero que bien!;3 que les ah parecido este capitulo? anda! yo se que me lees! dime que te parecio! jaja espero les guste la historia! espero sigan leyendo;3

espero su sexy y sensual review:$


	4. Chapter 4

**Gale POV.**

Como si de verdad fuera la primera cita me siento nervioso.

Me miro un montón de veces en el espejo antes de irme y arreglo mi cabello de todas las formas que conozco.

Conduzco lo más rápido que puedo hasta la casa de los Mellark y espero hasta que Peeta sale.

Lleva un pantalón color beige y una camisa color café, desabrochada hasta el pecho. Su cabello rubio brilla bajo el sol y lo lleva peinado de una manera que lo hace ver elegante, pero parece incomodo.

-Hola –lo saludo con una sonrisa y el sonríe tímidamente.

Abro la puerta del coche para que el pase.

-Tengo algo en mente, pero necesitamos ir a la ciudad –le advierto.

-Bueno, pero tengo que regresar antes de las diez de la mañana, mi hermana necesita…

-Oh Dios mío –murmuro horrorizado interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Qué? –pregunta espantado.

-Es la primera cita y ya te invitaste a pasar la noche en mi casa.

Abre la boca confundido y entrecierra los ojos.

-No me refería a eso –dice con las mejillas rosadas-. Pero…

-Tranquilo –le digo-. Te traeré esta noche.

Sonríe tímidamente y le sonrió en respuesta.

Subo al coche y comienzo a conducir.

-¿Y que tipo de música escuchas? –me pregunta.

-Puedes descúbrelo por ti solo –le digo mientras señalo el estéreo del coche.

El asiente con una sonrisa y la música envuelve el coche.

-¿Bon Jovi? –me pregunta.

-Yep.

-Me encanta –dice.

-Lo se, a mi también.

Because you can de Bon Jovi envuelve el coche y los vidrios retumban, Peeta no baja el volumen, eso es una buena señal.

Cuando se termina la canción comienza a cambiar rápidamente a todas.

-Pues tenemos los mismos gustos musicales –dice mientras deja sonando "Secret Valentine" de We the Kings.

-Me gusta mas la música que compongo yo mismo –le digo con orgullo.

-¿Compones? –pregunta.

-Si, quizá podría gustarte… carpeta quince.

Busca en el estéreo hasta que una canción mía comienza a sonar.

Escucha atento la canción. Veo sus hermosas sonrisas cuando algo le gusta.

Empieza otra canción y otra más.

-Valla, si que cantas –dice sorprendido.

-¿Te gusta? –le pregunto entusiasmado.

-Mucho, de verdad.

-Podríamos hacer un dueto.

-Mmm… no lo creo. Yo no canto.

´-Yo no diría eso… escucha.

Busco mi canción favorita.

-Dios mío, no… -dice el sorprendido.

Su voz inunda el coche, después entro yo. Después los dos juntos.

-¿De verdad soy yo? –me pregunta con la boca abierta.

-Después de escucharme cantar durante más de un año te animaste a hacer un dueto conmigo.

-Pero yo no canto…

-Las personas no nacen cantando, bueno, no todas. Tu garganta se educó, tu voz es hermosa.

Al mirarnos siento que estamos haciendo un lazo nuevo, que estamos siendo nosotros mismos.

-Este es el lugar en donde nos conocimos –le digo cuando estaciono el coche.

-Es… bonito –dice riéndose.

-Te invite a salir y aceptaste.

-¿El primer día?

-Si, te acababa de conocer.

-Valla…

-Fuimos a comer a un café de aquí cerca –enciendo el coche y conduzco hacia el café.

-La historia de cómo nos conocimos suena muy divertida. Es algo que yo no haría, de verdad me has de haber gustado…

-Bueno, mírame. ¿Quién se negaría a pasar el día conmigo?

-Oh, cállate –golpea mi brazo.

Sonrió con felicidad extraordinaria que hace mucho no sentía.

Llegamos al café, pienso en lo que haría en la primera cita.

No lo tomaría del brazo, ni tomaría su mano, ni pasaría mi brazo sobre su hombro, así que me limito a caminar a su lado.

-Que lindo –dice cuando entramos.

El café es abstracto, vegetariano y medio hippie.

-¿Lo de siempre? –nos pregunta Sasha, la mesera.

-Por favor –le digo con una sonrisa.

Peeta me mira a los ojos y sonríe.

Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos y realmente siento como si hubiéramos retrocedido en el tiempo. Peeta esta peinado casi de la misma forma que cuando lo conocí y usa el mismo tipo de ropa formal e incomoda.

-¿Qué? –pregunta entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nada –le digo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, Gale. Cuéntame más sobre ti.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –le pregunto mientras entrecierro los ojos.

Piensa durante unos segundos mientras mira el techo y después voltea a mirarme.

-No se, ¿Siempre supiste que eras… gay o se dio con el tiempo o como?

-Siempre lo supe. Desde que era un niño. –contesto.

-¿Si?

-Si, veras, recuerdo que vivía con un primo mayor que yo, recuerdo que me gustaba mirarlo…

-Pervertido –sonríe.

-Algo –me rio-. Yo tenía como doce años cuando comencé a mirarlo de esa forma. Dormía a un lado de mi habitación, se bañaba en el mismo baño que yo, lo veía sin camisa, a veces lo espiaba mientras se bañaba –me sonrojo-. No se, como cualquier niño con las hormonas desenfrenadas entrando a la pubertad…

-¿Entonces fue tu primo quien te despertó las hormonas? Eso es enfermo…

-En realidad no era mi primo de sangre –me rio-. Pero si. Fue el.

-¿Habías tenido novio… ya sabes… antes de mi?

-Si… bueno, no. Novio formal ninguno. Estuve antes con varios chicos, pero solo de uno me había… "enamorado".

-¿Si? ¿Estuviste, estuviste? ¿Te refieres a sexo?

Asiento con vergüenza.

Alza sus cejas.

-Cuéntame de ellos –me dice con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno… -siento la sangre en mis mejillas-. El primer chico con el que estuve era mayor que yo. Muy mayor que yo… -trato de descifrar sus reacciones pero me mira divertido-. Yo tenía dieciséis años y el veintinueve. –Alza sus cejas y aumenta su sonrisa-. Era mi profesor de matemáticas en la escuela…

Peeta abre sus labios, sorprendido.

-Sígueme contando –insiste con mucho ánimo.

_**El pasado de Gale**_

_**17 años.**_

Entro en mi clase de matemáticas y voy directo a mi lugar.

-¡Gale! ¡Saliendo hay entrenamiento! –Grita Eleazar desde el fondo.

Asiento con ánimos. Entrenamiento, genial. Tengo tres semanas sin entrenar debido a las vacaciones, siento mi cuerpo muy flojo ahora.

-Dicen que tendremos nuevo profesor –me dice Casandra mientras se gira para verme desde el asiento enfrente de mi.

-Escuche eso.

-Espero sea bueno… -Se pone de pie y se sienta a mi lado-. ¿Me extrañaste? –pregunta.

-Mucho –respondo mientras la abrazo.

Muchos piensan que entre Casandra, Cassi, y yo hay algo, pero ella y yo sabemos que no es así. Soy "su mejor amigo gay" aunque le rogué que no lo dijera jamás.

-Estaba revisando el horario y esta clase nos toca todos los días –se queja.

-Espero, de verdad espero que el profesor sea bueno, aunque con el simple hecho de la clase que da ya me cae mal.

-Y que bueno esta… -murmura Cassi y busco el punto en donde su mirada esta puesta.

Hay un hombre grande y con un cuerpo musculoso frente a nosotros, de espaldas, escribiendo en el pizarrón.

La camisa morada que lleva puesta se adhiere a su cuerpo, a su espalda y sus enormes brazos. Dios mío.

-Chris Hemsworth –dice poniéndose frente a nosotros y de nuevo pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Santo ángel de la lujuria, este hombre es perfecto. Su rostro es delicado y fuerte a la vez, sus ojos azules centellan detrás de sus hermosas pestañas, sus labios están rosas, su cabello rubio es largo, tan largo que podría hacer una coleta.

Sonríe y mi corazón se detiene. No lo puedo creer. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿Saldrá una cámara en donde nos dirán que están grabando para una película en Hollywood?

-Ese es mi nombre muchachos. Nos vamos a ver muy seguido, así que espero que se lo aprendan rápido-. Su voz es fuerte y ronca, sus cejas se juntan en una mueca de enojo-. Soy su profesor y exijo respeto. Yo los voy a respetar, pero no voy a estar soportando sus actitudes inmaduras. La mayoría ya tiene dieciséis años o mas, así que ya tienen que entender lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal. En primer lugar, tú –señala al fondo del salón-. Estas suspendido hasta que tus padres vengan a hablar conmigo.

Todos nos giramos a ver. Brandon, bien, no me sorprende. Lo que me sorprende es que el profesor sea tan... ¿Estricto?

-Si, tu. Te vi cuando lanzaste esa bola de papel, no pongas cara de "no se de lo que habla." Salte del salón.

Se me abre la boca al instante y me tiembla el estomago. Por Dios, Nadia nunca jamás había hecho esto.

-¿Quieres que valla hasta tu lugar y te saque yo mismo? –dice.

Nos quedamos todos en silencio sin poder creerlo. Brandon se sale y la puerta se cierra con dureza.

-Miren muchachos, puedo ser muy bueno y también puedo ser muy malo. No soporto las actitudes como la de su compañero, no soporto que coman dentro del aula, no soporto que hablen mientras yo este hablando, no soporto que se levanten de su asiento sin permiso, no soporto que lleguen tarde ni que se quieran ir antes. Tampoco los quiero mantener como soldados, pueden hacer comentarios entre ustedes, pueden reírse, siéntanse libres. Pero cuando yo hable nadie habla. ¿Entendido?

Nadie responde.

-¿Entendido? –Responde una octava de voz más alta.

-Si –respondemos todos disparejos.

-Si profesor Hemsworth –corrige.

-Si profesor Hemsworth –repetimos todos al unisonó.

-Muy bien, no los conozco así que comiencen a presentarse. Me dicen su nombre y que es lo que mas les gusta, comenzamos contigo –señala a Rebecca.

-Me llamo Rebecca –responde con su actitud engreída de siempre, con la frente en alto y mirando directamente al profesor-. Me encanta ser capitana de porristas y presidenta del año.

El profesor Hemsworth eleva sus cejas.

-Felicidades, señorita –le dice y le hace una señal al siguiente.

Y todos se presentan, algunos demuestran demasiado el miedo que sienten ante la imponente imagen de nuestro nuevo profesor. Algunos otros tratan de mostrar una actitud despreocupada, de algo estoy seguro, a todos nos incomoda el profesor, a unos de diferente manera, pero a todos nos incomoda.

-Me llamo Casandra –dice Cassi-. Y me fascinan sus ojos, profesor.

Mi quijada queda suspendida en el aire. Todos se quedan en silencio e incluso se escucha cuando algunos detienen en seco su respiración.

-Gracias, señorita. Sus ojos también son muy lindos –le contesta mientras le sonríe. Todos nos relajamos. La brillante y traslucida piel blanca de Cassi adquiere un tono rosado.

-Joven –el profesor llama mi atención. Mierda.

-¿Si? –respondo como estúpido.

-Su nombre…

-A si… -me quedo pensando demasiado tiempo.

-¿No recuerda su nombre? –me pregunta con seriedad.

-Si –giro los ojos tratando de parecer despreocupado-. Me llamo Gale Hawthorne.

-¿Su afición? –pregunta.

-El café -¿El café? Estúpido.

-Es buen antioxidante –comenta-. El siguiente. –ordena.

Dios mío. Espero nadie se haya dado cuenta del efecto que causó en mi.

-Me puse nervioso –comento por lo bajo a Casi.

-No se notó –responde. Trato de encontrar sarcasmo en su mirada.

-¿No? –pregunto.

-No, solo parecías distraído. Lo cual es común en ti.

Me relajo. Genial.

Termina la "presentación" y no eh puesto atención en nada mas que la hermosa sonrisa del profesor Hemsworth.

-Bien chicos, levanten la mano si se quieren ir a almorzar.

Después de unos segundos y con dudas todos levantamos la mano.

-Pues adelante, nos vemos la próxima clase.

Comienza el murmullo entre todos hasta subir de volumen y todos comienzan a salirse. Una gran mayoría pasa a despedirse del profesor y darle las gracias.

-Nos vemos mañana –le digo cuando paso a su lado.

-Hasta mañana –dice mientras palmea mi hombro.

Me tocó. Hay, me tocó. Dios, Gale. Contrólate. No seas estúpido.

-¡Lo amo! –grita Cassi a mi lado cuando salimos del aula.

-¡Nos dio libre mas de una hora! –le dice Mercy.

Todos los sonidos y conversaciones del pasillo se mesclan y solo puedo concentrarme en mi y mi estúpida mente alterada hormonalmente.

Esa noche no pude dormir en lo absoluto, seguía impresionado por el nuevo profesor, pero me estaba comportando como una señorita.

El día siguiente comenzó de la mejor forma, las primeras dos clases eran matemáticas, y aunque sentía un nudo en el estomago, solo quería llegar a la clase.

-Buenos días –saludé al profesor que estaba sentado en su escritorio con una laptop enfrente.

-Buenos días –responde sonriendo y fijando sus ojos en la pantalla nuevamente.

Lleva hoy una camisa blanca y una corbata, un pantalón gris y unos zapatos brillantes. Sus músculos son tan anchos que se marcan atreves de la ropa, hoy su cabello esta peinado con gel hacia atrás.

La clase comienza justo a la hora del timbre, el profesor se para enfrente de todos.

-¿Cómo están? –Nos pregunta.

-Bien profesor Hemsworth –contestamos todos al unisonó y el sonríe.

-Muy bien chicos, todos sabemos que esta clase es aburrida de por si –sonrió-. Voy a tratar de hacerla dinámica y entretenida; para todas las actividades que vamos a realizar es necesario que exista un representante del grupo, alguien en que pueda confiar y a quien ustedes acudan para cuando yo deje trabajos. Sobre todo alguien que se lleve bien con todos, para que no haya problemas. ¿A quien eligen?

Hay un momento de silencio en el aula.

-Tú –señala a una chica del fondo. Ella abre los ojos, espantada-. Dime el nombre de quien propongas para representante.

Lo piensa durante demasiado tiempo.

-Casandra –dice.

Cassi da un respingo a mi lado.

-¿Quién es Casandra? –pregunta el profesor.

-Yo –responde Cassi mientras levanta su mano.

-Haber tú –señala al chico de enfrente.

-Cadsi esta bien –dice el.

El profesor pregunta a tres personas más y las tres deciden que Casandra es buena para el papel, Cassi acepta y la clase comienza.

Extrañamente se pasa rápido, escribí cinco hojas completas de teoría, además tengo un montón de tarea de su clase, y estúpidamente estoy feliz.

Lo único que deseo es que ya sea la clase de mañana.

Y a eso se basan mis días. Despertar, ir a la escuela, esperar por su clase, salir, no hacer nada durante el día y regresar a la escuela al día siguiente.

No tengo entrenamientos, no eh ido al gimnasio, no eh hecho nada productivo en las últimas dos semanas. Me siento un asco de persona.

-Chicos, les voy a dar un día mas para que terminen el proyecto, se lo entregan a su compañera Casandra para que me lo entregue el fin de semana. ¿Esta bien Casandra?

-Por supuesto, cuando quiera –responde ella.

-Muy bien, que no pase del sábado, por favor. Mientras tanto, tu… -Señala en mi dirección.

Se me cae el alma.

-¿Si? –Responde Esteban a mis espaldas.

-Te sales de mi clase –suspiro relajado sabiendo que no es para mí.

-¿Por qué? –rejunta incrédulo.

-Estabas usando tu teléfono celular.

-No…

-Si. –Su voz es firme-. Te vi. Tienes tu mochila sobre la mesa y tenias la vista fija en ella. ¿Quieres que valles a tu lugar y revise tu mochila y te suspenda dos semanas o prefieres irte hoy y regresar mañana?

No responde.

Se levanta, toma sus cosas y se va.

Jamás había tenido un profesor como el. Y apuesto a que a todos nos cae bien a pesar de todo.

-Jóvenes, yo también estuve en sus lugares. Yo acabo de salir de eso, se me todos sus trucos, se cuando están copiando, cuando no están poniendo atención, se todo. Por favor, evítenme la pena de sacarlos del aula.

Nos quedamos callados mirando fijamente hacia la nada.

-Ya tienen cara de hambre, voy a terminar la clase, espero que todos se esfuercen mucho en su proyecto. Nos vemos la próxima semana. –Cierra su laptop y comienza a guardar sus cosas.

Para cuando el termina, el aula ya esta vacía.

Cassi y yo nos quedamos hasta el final.

-¿El sábado entonces? –pregunta acercándose al escritorio del profesor.

-Así es –dice el con una sonrisa en sus labios hermosos. Hoy su barba esta visible sobre su piel suave a la vista.

-¿Puedo saber a donde se los llevo?

-Oh claro –sonríe-. Llévalos a mi casa –comienza a escribir en un papel-. Ahí estaré todo el sábado, si no llego a estar puedes dejarlos en recepción.

-Esta bien, ¿Sería todo?

-Si… -piensa unos segundos-. ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?

-Perder el tiempo en algún lado –respondo al instante.

-¿No quieren perder el tiempo aquí? –Pregunta sonriendo en mi dirección.- ¿Podrían ayudarme con unos documentos por favor?

-Por supuesto que si –responde Cassi.

Yo asiento sonriendo.

-¿Qué necesita? –le pregunto.

-Miren –toma un par de documentos-. Ayúdenme a ordenarlos todos, los que tengan este numero morado van juntos, los del numero rojo van juntos y los del numero verde van juntos. Yo ordeno los verdes.

-Yo los morados –dice Casandra.

Yo tomo la hoja que tiene el número rojo.

Comenzamos a ordenar todo sobre el escritorio.

Aprovecho la oportunidad para ver el cuerpo del profesor de cerca. A esta distancia es aun más impresionante.

Sus manos son grandes y lisas, dan la impresión de ser de seda. Sus uñas están perfectamente cortadas y lleva un anillo en el dedo anular. Es casado…

-¿Y ustedes son novios? –Nos pregunta con su vista fija en los papeles, no demuestra interés, solo pretende hacer platica.

-No.

-Oh no –dice Casandra sonriendo-. Solo amigos.

-Amigos –reafirmo y sonrió.

-Valla, como siempre están juntos pensé que eran pareja.

-No, no. Ya sabe, estamos juntos desde niños, Gale es como mi hermano –explica Cassi.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo, tengo una amiga como tu.

-¿Es usted casado? –le pregunta mientras señala el anillo dorado.

El profesor sonríe ampliamente.

-No, nada de eso –contesta. Mi corazón da un brinco.

-Lleva un anillo…

-Cass… -la reprimo y ella hace una mueca de desagrado.

-No, no hay problema –dice el profesor por mi acción-. Hace mucho tiempo me encontré con una niña que me robo el corazón, tenia seis años y padecía de leucemia. Sus padres no tenían mucho dinero así que yo los ayude con todo para ella. Dijo que se quería casar conmigo cuando fuera grande, le dije que así sería. Una semana antes de que falleciera nos pusimos estas argollas. Le prometí que después de su operación la llevaría de viaje… No lo logro. Desde entonces llevo esta argolla, no es oro en realidad, pero representa mucho para mí.

Woow. Es todo lo que puedo pensar.

Es una historia hermosa, es inimaginable que este hombre tan duro tenga tan buen corazón.

Extrañamente me siento mas cercano a el ahora que nos ah contado esta historia.

-Es hermoso –susurra Cassi a mi lado.

-Gracias –dice el.

Hemos terminado de ordenar los papeles y realmente quiero pasar mas tiempo con el.

-Muchas gracias muchachos, nos vemos mañana. –dice mientras acomoda todo en carpetas.

-Hasta mañana –decimos los dos.

Salimos del aula y caminamos por el pasillo con rumbo a nuestra siguiente clase.

-Siento que por dentro es como un niño –dice Casandra y no se a que se refiere-. El profesor –me explica-. Por fuera es una mascara de dureza, pero por dentro creo que es una persona maravillosa.

-Yo también creo eso –le digo.

-¿Vamos el domingo al cine? –me pregunta entusiasmada.

-Tengo entrenamiento…

-No importa, te espero hasta que salgas y nos vamos –De todas formas es imposible discutir y ganar contra Cassi, así que termino aceptando.

La siguiente clase se pasa igual de rápido, es deportes, dos horas. Las dos horas más divertidas de la escuela (después de matemáticas desde ahora).

Cuando las clases terminan lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa y dormir mucho.

En mi casa están mis padres, acaban de llegar de un viaje de trabajo y apuesto a que tardaran mas en desempacar que en lo que tengan que irse de nuevo.

-Mama, papa. –los saludo.

-La comida esta en el microondas –me dice mi madre sin despegar la vista de su teléfono.

-Ya comí, gracias.

Me voy a mi habitación y antes de tirarme en la cama me puse a tocar una melodía con la guitarra. Poco a poco fue tomando forma y termine cantando una nueva canción.

No me di cuenta de las horas que habían pasado mientras anotaba las notas y la letra en mi cuaderno, para cuando termine de tocarla por tercera vez con todo y letra ya era de noche.

La caída de la noche me abrió el apetito.

Bajo las escaleras para cenar y después de treinta minutos ya estoy tomando una ducha.

Me preparo para dormir y me tiro en la cama con un montón de cobijas encima.

El día siguiente amanece de una manera maravillosa, el cielo esta despejado y el sol brilla detrás de la cortina.

Me levanto de la cama y me estiro hasta que mi espalda truena.

Voy al baño y lavo mi rostro y mi boca antes de bajar, solo para darme cuenta que no hay nadie en casa.

Justo cuando tomo las llaves del coche para ir a almorzar a algún lugar, sin quitarme el pijama, mi teléfono suena.

-¿Hola? –contesto.

-¡Gale! –Grita Cassi desde el otro lado del teléfono-. Dios, ¡Te necesito! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto riéndome de su comportamiento eufórico.

-Tengo ensayo todo el día de gimnasia, ¡Necesito que lleves los trabajos al profesor Hemsworth! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

-¡Pero ni siquiera se en donde vive!

-¡Ven por los papeles y te doy la dirección! ¡Por favor!

Lo pienso un momento.

-Este bien, este bien. Tranquilízate.

-¡Gracias! ¡Te amo! –y cuelga.

Me quedo sonriendo con el teléfono en la mano.

Bien, entonces hago mi corto itinerario: Pasar por los papeles a casa de Cassi, entregarlos e ir a almorzar.

Llego a casa de Cass y ni siquiera es ella quien sale a entregármelos.

-Se esta cambiando, ya sabes como son las mujeres –me dice distraídamente su hermano mientras deja los papeles en el asiento del copiloto.

-Ya, gracias –le digo antes de irme.

Conduzco hasta la dirección que dice la primera hoja junto con un corazón rosa.

Es un edificio de departamentos.

Tomo los papeles entre mis manos y me adentro en el edificio.

Mi teléfono suena en mi bolsillo y me hago bolas para contestarlo.

-¿Si? –pregunto.

-Gale, se me olvido decirte que te vas a quedar a ayudarle al profesor a revisarlos. Bueno yo iba a quedarme, pero te toca.

Me quedo callado sin decir nada.

-¡Por favor! –grita.

-¡Casandra! –Le digo lo suficientemente fuerte-. ¡Tenia planeado dejarlos en recepción! ¡Ando en pijama!

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

-Dios mío. Ya, bueno, esta bien. Me debes una bien grande, Casandra.

-Si, si. Te amo –me manda un beso y cuelga.

Entonces lo de almorzar lo dejo para después. Me resigno.

Voy hasta la puerta numero 368 y dudo durante unos minutos entre si tocar o salir corriendo.

Doy tres golpes en la puerta y espero con todas mis ganas que no haya nadie dentro.

Unos minutos después la puerta se abre.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –me pregunta el profesor Hemsworth.

Tardo unos segundos en hacer que mi cerebro reaccione después de la maravillosa imagen que tengo enfrente.

El profesor justo como nunca podrías imaginar verlo.

Lleva un short color gris que le cae seductoramente desde la cintura y una playera blanca sin mangas. Su cabello esta despeinado y cae sobre su frente en largos mechones rubios.

Los músculos enormes de sus brazos están al descubierto y bajo esa tela casi transparente puedo deleitarme con la vista de su pecho ancho.

Sus piernas son igual de musculosas y anchas, marcadas y adornadas con un ligero vello dorado.

-Yo traigo los trabajos de la clase de matemáticas –balbuceo.

Me mira entornando los ojos y me reconoce.

-Gale Hawthorne ¿Correcto? Valla, esperaba a la señorita Casandra hasta dentro de tres horas…

-Si, bueno, le surgió un compromiso y me pidió que le entregara los trabajos yo.

-Bueno, gracias. Lamento las fachas –dice mientras toma los papeles de mi mano.

-No importa, igual vengo en pijama –le digo con naturalidad, el sonríe-. Casandra me dijo algo sobre quedarme a ayudarle con algo…

-Oh, claro. Me iba a ayudar a revisarlos, pero si no puedes no hay problema, puedo hacerlo solo…

-No, no. No importa, de todas formas no tengo nada que hacer.

-Bueno, entonces pasa.

Abre la puerta por completo y me deja entrar.

-Acabo de llegar del gimnasio –me explica-. Voy a tomar una ducha y cambiarme, siéntete como en tu casa –me dice mientras deja los papeles sobre una mesita de centro.

-Si, gracias profesor –le digo.

El asiente y se marcha de la habitación.

Es una habitación elegante pero pequeña, esta llena de libros y papeles, justo como me imaginaria la sala de mi profesor.

Termino sentándome en el sofá y unos minutos después el profesor Hemsworth entra en la habitación con el mismo short gris deportivo, pero con una playera sin mangas color verde, además su cabello esta recogido en una pequeña coleta, con un par de mechones rebeldes sobre su frente.

-No hay agua –se queja-. Estos departamentos no son nada buenos –me explica-. El agua se va por lo menos dos veces al día, además que los vecinos se la pasan con la música a todo volumen y la luz siempre esta en un nivel bajo. Estoy planeando una mudanza rápida.

-También son muy pequeños –le digo.

Me sonríe y asiente.

-Bien, comencemos para que puedas desocuparte pronto.

-Este bien.

Comenzamos a revisar todos los trabajos, el primer trabajo que revisa es el mío, queda encantado con mi proyecto que me da total confianza para yo solo y sin su intervención, revise mi parte de los proyectos de mis compañeros.

-Hemos terminado –Dice el profesor mientras se estira en el asiento.

-Me duelen los ojos –me quejo mientras los froto con la palma de mi mano.

-Gracias, de verdad señor Hawthorne.

-No es nada, no tenia nada que hacer, y dígame Gale, por favor.

-Muy bien Gale, pues bueno, gracias por ayudarme, añádete un punto extra a tu calificación final –me sonríe.

-No es necesario, pero lo aceptare –sonrió-. Creo que necesitare ese punto –después de todo no eh puesto atención a su clase por ver sus labios y supongo que el examen me aparecerá como escrito en griego.

Me estiro en el sofá para que mi espalda truene y mis tripas hacen un ruido extraño, por impulso coloco mis manos sobre mi vientre.

-Que falta de respeto de mi parte –dice el profesor Hemsworth sin que yo comprenda el porque-. No te ofrecí nada de comer… Acepta que te invite a comer algo –se pone de pie y toma las llaves de su bolsa del short.

-Oh, no. No. –le digo poniéndome de pie también-. No es necesario, de verdad.

-Una hamburguesa, algo rápido –insiste.

-De verdad, estoy bien –sonrío-. Son las tres de la tarde y aun tengo puesta el pijama, no creo conveniente salir así.

Lo piensa unos segundos.

-Bueno, deja que prepare algo y así comemos los dos.

-No quiero dar molestias...

-No, no. No es molestia, siéntate, ahí esta el televisor, cocinare algo.

El profesor se va y me quedo sentado, mas bien desparramado, en el sofá mientras una película se reproduce en la televisión.

Unos minutos después lo escucho llamarme.

-¿Si? –le pregunto mientras entro en la cocina elegante.

-Ya llego el agua, ¿Qué te parece si me doy una ducha y me cambio y nos vamos a comer a algún lado?

Lo pienso unos segundos.

-Bueno, iré a mi casa y me cambiare entonces –le digo.

-No me vallas a dejar plantado –me advierte.

-Por supuesto que no –sonrío.

-Para asegurarme yo pasare por ti a tu casa, ¿Te importa?

-No, no. Ahí lo espero.

Le escribo la dirección en una hoja de cuaderno y me despido de el.

-Nos vemos en una hora máximo.

-Si, nos vemos, profesor.

-Ya sabes en donde esta la puerta –me indica y se da la media vuelta y antes de entrar en su habitación se quita la camisa quedando semidesnudo de espaldas frente a mis ojos.

Cada trazo de su espalda se marca con una sombra obscura y su piel cálida y suave a la vista queda reluciendo en un rayo de sol.

Mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza antes de salir del departamento.

Cuando me subo al coche comprendo lo que acaba de pasar.

Eh quedado para comer con mi profesor de matemáticas, eso es raro. ¿Es raro, no?

Llego a mi casa y no hay nadie, ¿Me pregunto en donde están mis padres en todo el día?

Me cambio y me visto en tiempo record, termino sentando en el sofá pensando si Chris no me dejara plantado a mi.

Pasan 45 minutos desde que Salí de su casa cuando escucho el claxon de un coche. Me asomo por la ventana para no salir corriendo como idiota y si, es el, en un flamante Mustango negro.

Camino lentamente tratando de no parecer desesperado.

Justo antes de abrir la puerta me pregunto si iré bien vestido. Llevo mis pantalones de mezclilla rotos estéticamente y una camisa casual de botones.

-Hola –me saluda y me indica que entre.

-Hola, profesor –lo saludo-. Si que necesitaba un baño.

-Bien, Gale. Veámoslo así: dentro somos alumno/maestro, fuera podemos ser amigos. ¿Te parece?

Asiento.

-Pues entonces puedes llamarme Chris.

-¿No afectara eso en tu trabajo?

-No, no tiene por que, fuera soy libre de hacer mi vida como me plazca.

-Ya -asiento y sonrío.

-Bien, ¿Qué se te antoja comer?

-Sorpréndeme. -¡¿Sorpréndeme?! ¡¿No hay otra cosa más estúpida que podría decir?!

El sonríe y asiente después de murmurar algo inaudible.

Que-metida-de-pata.

El resto de la tarde pasa rápido, pero no deja de ser incomodo.

Me siento bien platicando y disfrutando de la presencia de el, pero sigo viéndolo como mi profesor de matemáticas, eso no lo puedo quitar de mi estereotipo.

Para cuando va a dejarme a mi casa ya esta obscuro, las luces del interior están encendidas y el coche de mis padres esta en el garaje.

-Muchas gracias por todo, profesor Hemsworth –le digo, ni con medio día entero logre decirle Chris y sentirme a gusto. El sonríe.

-Gracias a tu por ayudarme con el trabajo, me hubiera quedado todo el día en mi departamento si no fuera por ti.

-Ya, pero la próxima vez yo pago –le advierto.

-¿La próxima? –dice sorprendido. Se me abren los ojos de miedo. ¿Fue demasiado? Hay.- Todas las próximas veces pagare yo.

Lo miro a los ojos. Maldita sea. Me pregunto si todos esos comentarios lo hace a propósito para ponerme nervioso o solo es su forma de ser.

-Nos vemos el lunes –me dice sonriendo con felicidad y palmeando mi muslo con su gran mano.

-Hasta el lunes –le digo.

Lo miro a los ojos y me pierdo en ellos un instante. Su azul es apagado, pero a la vez brilla. Es extraño, es un azul que parece gris, como sin color.

De pronto mi cuerpo me impulsa a hacer algo que yo jamás habría hecho, o que habría echo si fueran otras las situaciones.

En menos de dos segundos tengo sus finos labios rosas junto a los míos.

Me retiro al instante y lo miro a los ojos, horrorizado.

Balbuceo antes de bajarme del coche y entrar corriendo a la casa.

-¿Estas bien? –me pregunta mi madre cuando me ve entrando.

-Si, si, todo bien. Solo… necesito ir al baño –le digo y subo las escaleras.

Entro en el baño y mojo mi rostro.

¡¿Qué hiciste, Gale?! ¡Acabas de arruinar todo!

¡Arruinaste tu vida!

¡Arruinaste tus clases!

¡Arruinaste tu esperanza de relación amistosa con el profesor Hemsworth!

No quiero saber nada. No quiero saber nada de nada.

Quiero dormirme y no despertar. Me muero de vergüenza.

Jamás tendré el valor de verlo a la cara.

No tendré el valor de ir a su clase, ni siquiera de ir al mismo instituto. Jamás.

Para mi estúpida mala suerte el domingo se pasa demasiado rápido y ya estoy rumbo al instituto cuando me doy cuenta que tengo que arreglarlo.

Quizá hablar con el, pedirle perdón, explicarle que fueron las estúpidas hormonas adolescentes. No lo se. No podre ocultarme para siempre.

Como siempre, mientras peor son las cosas, mas rápido pasa el tiempo.

Mas tardo en vestirme cuando ya es hora de la clase de matemáticas.

Me debato entre entrar o no entrar, pero al finalizar mi clase de español Casandra me intercepta en el pasillo y me obliga a entrar a clases.

La clase pasa de lo mas normal posible.

El profesor Hemsworth no me presta tanta atención, justo como antes, me mira a los ojos, me hace participar, pero es igual que en las clases anteriores. Es como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el sábado por la noche hubiera sido normal.

Me siento mas tranquilo y relajado, podemos hacer que no paso nada, si. Eso haremos y todo seguirá como antes.

El timbre suena y soy el primero en tratar de salir del aula.

-Señor Hawthorne. –Me llama-. Necesito hablar con usted, ¿Puede ir a mi despacho a la hora que termine las clases?

-Por supuesto –le digo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Nadie dice nada, ni siquiera notaron que me habló.

Ni siquiera Casandra pregunta algo, se la pasa hablando de su exhibición del sábado.

Pasan tres clases como un rayo.

De pronto estoy frente a la puerta de la oficina del profesor Hemsworth.

-Adelante –me dice cuando toco la puerta.

Entro y su mirada se ilumina.

Siento como si me sonrojara.

-Gale… -dice cuando se pone de pie y sale de detrás de su escritorio-. ¿Sabias que es de mala educación besar a alguien y después salir corriendo? –no respondo y bajo la mirada-. Y más si has dejado con ganas de más…

Sus palabras hacen que mi corazón se altere y levanto mi vista para mirarlo.

-¿Por qué me besaste, Gale? –me pregunta mientras se acerca a mi y toma mi mano.

Su tacto es cálido y suave.

-Perdón –le digo sin poder hablar y bajo la mirada.

-Estuvo mal –murmura y agacho aun más la mirada. Con su mano libre levanta mi barbilla y me obliga a mirarlo-. ¿Qué me hiciste? –Susurra y no comprendo a que se refiere-. Estuve a punto de llamarte, a punto de ir a tu casa, me contuve un montón de veces para no hacerlo, por que esto no esta bien…

-No entiendo… -logro decir.

-Me gustas –dice con firmeza-. Me gustas demasiado y eso no es correcto.

No digo nada. Dentro de mí hay una parte, grande, que salta de emoción por lo que acaba de decir, pero por fuera estoy frio como el hielo.

-¿Te gusto? –me pregunta, y después de ver su hermosa mirada y sus rasgos masculinos y hermosos se que es imposible que alguien responda negativamente a esa pregunta.

Asiento ligeramente.

-Si…

-Esto esta mal –se aleja-. No puedo ofrecerte nada, Gale. Eres mi alumno, soy tu profesor. Eres menor de edad. Puedo meterte en problemas…

-No me importa. –digo con mas firmeza de la que me esperaba.

Resopla y sonríe.

-¿Qué tanto te gusto?

Me acerco al, lo suficiente para poder sentir su calor.

-Lo suficiente –respondo y levanto un poco mi cabeza para poder juntar nuestros labios.

Al inicio es solo un rose, nuestro tejido sensible se rosa ligeramente mientras sentimos nuestro aliento. Después lentamente mi labio se acopla al suyo y la sensación es exquisita.

-No vas a ser completamente feliz conmigo –murmura entre mis labios-. No podemos estar libremente. No puedo ofrecerte una relación normal. Deberías buscar a alguien más…

-No quiero a alguien mas, profesor. Lo quiero a usted –al hablar mis labios rosan los suyos y al instante el esta besándome. Besándome de verdad. Lentamente y con seguridad.

Sus manos fuertes sujetan mi cintura y me acercan a el y jadeo.

-¿Qué me hiciste, muchacho? –me pregunta con una sonrisa.

No se que responder.

Sonrió y un segundo después estoy entre sus brazos. ME sujeta con fuerza entre su cuerpo, presionando su pecho contra el mío.

Me aparta y sujeta mi rostro entre sus manos.

Une nuestros labios en un instante que hace que mis piernas tiemblen y después se aparta para recargar su frente en la mía.

-Es muy peligroso esto. ¿Estas dispuesto? No te voy a obligar a nada. Tienes derecho a ser feliz con alguien que te de lo que yo no podre darte...

-No quiero nada más. Por favor, no lo pienses.

-Bien –me besa nuevamente y se escuchan dos golpes en la puerta.

Ambos nos exaltamos y nos separamos casi de un brinco.

-Adelante –grita Chris con total naturalidad.

-Profesor Hemsworth… -dice una maestra desde la puerta-. Oh, no sabia que estaba ocupado…

-No, no. Adelante, el joven ya se va a retirar.

Asiento y me despido.

-Te encargo el trabajo –dice Chris antes de que yo salga y solo me atrevo a asentir.

Cuando camino por los pasillos estoy ausente. No se que va a pasar, no se como logro pasar esto. Solo se que es todo lo que yo me hubiera imaginado, incluso mas.

Los días comienzan a pasar sin nada interesante, excepto por las tardes.

Todos los días, a las seis y media me veo con Chris en su departamento. Es solo una hora, por que a las siete y media tengo que estar en mi casa.

Puede ser frustrante, tal y como el lo decía siempre que yo me iba. Pero era hermoso.

Acostados en su sofá, tomados de la mano, comiendo juntos, mirando la televisión, conociéndonos.

Eh aprendido tanto de el. El sabe tanto de mí ahora.

Es magnifico. Tenerlo para mí es maravilloso. Sus grandes brazos, sus piernas torneadas, su pecho inflado. Su rostro hermoso. Todo es mío.

Besarlo es un placer, sabe como hacer que yo caiga entre sus brazos con tanta facilidad. Nunca ah pasado nada más que nuestros besos, aunque últimamente todo se estaba subiendo de tono y ninguno de los dos podía evitarlo.

El ultimo día que lo vi incluso pude tocar un poco de su espalda desnuda. Pero el se resistía, decía que yo era muy joven para eso. Que no podía hacerme caer en eso.

Pero sabía que lo excitaba, que lo debilitaba. Chris siempre se mantenía al margen, no me dejaba avanzar mucho, pero podía sentir su temblor en sus dedos, incluso esta última vez pude sentir su erección bajo sus pantalones.

Eso solo me hacia querer mas. Deseaba poder tenerlo todo por completo.

-Por favor, no –murmura mientras beso su cuello.

-¿Por qué no? –me quejo mientras me apoyo en la pared.

-En primer lugar, me estas calentando demasiado –sonríe-. Segundo lugar, estamos en un baño publico y temo que no pueda parar y alguien entre. Y en tercer lugar, esto es privado.

Sujeta mi mano que esta a un lado de su pierna y la lleva directo a su erección. Es mucho más de lo que nunca me había dejado tocar.

-Vamos, salgamos, joven pervertido. –Me da un beso en los labios y salimos de los baños del restaurant.

Esperamos nuestra comida y después comemos, todo se siente tan fuera de lugar después de lo que pasó hace un momento.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir en mi casa? –me dice después de que le cuente sobre el viaje largo de mis padres esta semana.

-No lo se, no me lo habías pedido.

-Quédate –me pide mientras se acerca un poco mas a la mesa.

Estamos en público, y somos muy cuidadosos con eso, siempre.

-Solo necesito ir por cosas a mi casa…

-Te presto ropa, mañana no hay clases, vámonos ahorita, veamos unas películas… me gustaría dormir contigo.

Mi respiración se corta.

-No de esa forma –sonríe y baja la mirada mientras niega con la cabeza-. Tenerte entre mis brazos y dormir. Dormir de verdad, te eh dicho que aun eres muy joven…

-Tengo diecisiete –me quejo.

-La edad suficiente para hacer cosas estúpidas y después arrepentirme.

-Prefiero arrepentirme de haberlo hecho que arrepentirme de no haberlo hecho cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Me mira fijamente y sonríe.

-Anda, vámonos y cállate.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y salimos del restaurant.

Conduce a toda velocidad hasta su casa y cuando llegamos nos tiramos los dos en el sofá.

-Es una película hermosa –me dice cuando aun están los créditos iníciales.

Su sofá es cómodo, pero es aun más cómodo su pecho.

-No me cuentes nada, deja que yo lo descubra.

Es una película del cine independiente, una historia muy bonita de una pareja adolecente y como enfrentan sus problemas.

Para cuando termina la película tengo los estúpidos ojos llorosos.

-¿Te gustó? –me pregunta mientras me estrecha ligeramente hacia el.

-Si –contesto-. Sobre todo por la compañía.

Recargo la cabeza en su pecho.

-Deberíamos cenar algo –dice mientras se mueve para ponerse de pie.

Me levanto para que pueda levantarse y pierdo el equilibrio ligeramente.

-¿Qué quieres de cenar?

-No tengo hambre –le murmuro mientras lo veo levantarse, su camisa esta desabrochada y arrugada, su cabello esta despeinado y su rostro rojizo-. No de ese tipo de hambre.

Sonríe y se acerca a mí, juntando sus labios a los míos.

Siento su cuerpo duro y suave contra el mío, sus manos firmes en mi espalda, mientras las mías tiemblan en su cintura.

-Por favor, no ahora –murmura entre mis labios.

-Dime que no quieres hacerlo.

Se queda callado.

-Por favor…

-Por favor –ruego yo-. Por favor.

Se aparta de mí un poco y me mira a los ojos.

-A la mierda –murmura con coraje y toma mi rostro entre sus manos y comienza a besarme, a besarme de verdad. Sus brazos agiles me elevan en el aire y me tira en el sofá.

No logro sentir nada más que su cuerpo pesado sobre el mío.

Comienza a acariciar mis muslos y siento que estoy perdiendo todo de mí.

Bajo mis palmas esta una franja de piel desnuda entre su pantalón y su camisa.

Lentamente comienzo a introducir mis manos bajo su camisa. Su piel es suave y cálida.

Gira lentamente hasta que caemos al suelo, su cuerpo bajo el mío.

Me siento sobre su pubis y sonrió al sentir su erección bajo mis glúteos.

Quito mi camisa y el toca mi abdomen antes de atraer mi rostro al suyo.

Sus labios se mueven rápido entre los míos mientras comienzo a desabrochar su camisa exageradamente apretada sobre sus músculos.

Con un rápido movimiento su torso queda desnudo bajo el mío y quiero tocarlo todo, quiero sentir su piel por completo bajo la mía. Su sudor humedeciendo mi piel.

Acaricio su pecho y aprieto sus pectorales con mi mano derecha.

Bajo lentamente hasta lograr acariciar su miembro erecto con mi mano. Es enorme, apenas puedo sujetarlo.

Gime entre mis besos y gira su cuerpo hasta colocarlo sobre el mío.

Sin poder resistirse más sus manos sujetan el elástico de mi short y lo retiran por completo, junto con mi ropa interior.

Gimo cuando mi miembro queda sobre su abdomen y cuando sus manos acarician mis muslos desnudos.

-¿Estas completamente seguro de esto? –me pregunta y no le respondo.

No puedo responderle, no puedo hablar, no ahora.

Comienzo a desabrochar su pantalón y trato de quitárselo pero no soy tan ágil como el.

Bajo lentamente, besando su pecho y su abdomen, sujeto su pantalón junto con su ropa interior y bajo lentamente deleitándome la mirada.

Su abdomen es marcado y los músculos se extienden hasta el tallo de su erección.

Cuando queda al descubierto siento una gran excitación.

Es enorme, realmente enorme. Gruesa y larga, adornada con venas azules y verdes y un glande rosado y perfecto.

Quiero tenerlo, quiero tenerlo dentro de mí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su erección entre mis manos y lo acerco a mis labios, saboreando la gran masa cálida y suave.

Comienza a salir un fluido salado de dentro de el y succiono lentamente.

Me toma de los hombros y me obliga a regresar a sus labios.

Su erección queda justo bajo la mía.

-¿Estas seguro? –vuelve a preguntarme

Y vuelvo a quedarme mudo.

Solo quiero ser de el, es lo único que me importa.

Así que cuando comienza a entrar en mi trato de soportarlo todo. El dolor es impresionante, pero se que después vendrá el placer, y así es. Es placer, placer no solo por el deseo carnal, si no por lo que siento con este hombre.

Su rostro sudoroso y rojo es realmente encantador, en varias ocasiones sus labios se aprietan, o los muerde o simplemente los deja entreabiertos mientras da ligeras embestidas dentro de mí. Las venas de su cuello están saltadas y sus brazos fuertes y musculosos están tensos apoyándose en el suelo. Mis quedaras están a la altura de su pubis.

Es tan intenso lo que siento que al momento en que llego al orgasmo incluso siento que me voy de mi cuerpo, que me despego e incluso me desmayo. No me daba cuenta de los sonidos que salían de mi garganta y eso éxito a Chris, que término unos segundos después de mí, enrojeciendo aun más y elevando su mirada al techo.

Sale de dentro de mi para besarme y acomodarme sobre el.

Ahí nos quedamos unos minutos disfrutando el uno del otro.

Después tomamos una ducha y nos tiramos en su cama, desnudos, disfrutando de nuestro calor corporal.

Al día siguiente no quiero hacer nada mas que estar con el, en la cama, en el baño, en la cocina. Es increíble la capacidad que tiene para complacerme, para complacernos el uno al otro.

Los días pasan rápido cuando el tiempo es malo, pero también pasan rápido cuando todo es demasiado bueno.

Estoy en una etapa en mi vida que nunca me había imaginado, que jamás pensé que fuera posible.

El hombre que esta a mi lado es maravilloso, es hermoso y su forma de ser es perfecta.

Jamás me canso de el, jamás me canso de Chris. Siempre quiero más. Siempre queremos más.

Después de varias semanas las cosas comienzan a tensarse, Chris ya no es el mismo, algo esta pasando y no quiero que se me salga de las manos.

-Tenemos que hablar –me dice un día cuando llego a su departamento.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto con preocupación.

-Gale, esto no esta funcionando –no logro comprenderlo-. Estoy comenzando a sentir cosas que no debería sentir. Gale… quiero que terminemos lo nuestro.

El aire salió de mi cuerpo y no volvió a entrar. Mi corazón dio un par de latidos y después dejo de funcionar.

-¿Qué dices? –le pregunto atónico.

-Es maravilloso el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos –sus ojos demuestran algo diferente, algo diferente a su semblante-. Pero ya no podemos hacerlo más.

-Ya lo hemos hablado, por favor. No me hagas esto.

-Gale, por favor. Entiéndelo –sujeta mis hombros-. Quiero terminar esto. Quiero que me dejes en paz. –sus palabras me duelen, me destrozan por completo y comienzan a abrir un agujero en mi pecho.

-¿No me quieres? –le pregunto.

Desvía la mirada.

-¡Dímelo! –Grito-. ¡Dímelo, maldita sea! ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres!

-Gale, por favor –dice y su labio inferior tiembla. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que yo estoy llorando-. No puedo darte lo que necesitas

-¡Lo único que necesito es estar contigo!

-¡¿Cómo?! –Grita-. ¡¿Aquí?! ¡¿En mi departamento?! ¡Esto ya no puede seguir así, Gale! ¡No te lo mereces! ¡No podemos salir juntos como una pareja! ¡¿Cómo me quieres?! ¡¿En mi departamento?! ¡¿En algún baño publico?! ¡Esto no es vida!

-¡No me importa! –le grito también-. ¡No me importa nada! ¡Solo quiero estar contigo!

-No Gale. Por favor. Vete.

-¡Chris! –no puedo creer que esto este pasando de verdad. No después de todo.

-¡Gale vete! –Me mira a los ojos, esta furioso-. No te quiero. ¿Eso querías? No te quiero. Es la verdad –su mirada sigue fija en mi-. Eres demasiado joven, el tiempo curara esto. Me olvidaras. Estoy buscando algo mas serio…

-No me importa nada sin ti. Puedo dejar la escuela, seré tuyo para siempre, puedo formalizar esto…

-No. ¿No me entiendes? –Desvía la mirada y después vuelve a mí-. Vete por favor.

Con un coraje interno y una desesperación intensa salgo prácticamente corriendo de su departamento y azoto la puerta.

Parece increíble todo lo que puede cambiar tu vida en cuestión de segundos.

Es como un mal sueño, así que cuando llego a mi cama solo deseo despertar y que todo siga como antes.

El día siguiente pinta para ser mejor. Siento que todo tiene solución, ya no siento la pesadez del día anterior. Se ahora, que todo problema puede solucionarse.

Llego con ánimos a la escuela, ánimos por que se que tengo una oportunidad para arreglarlo todo.

Entonces todo se me viene abajo.

-¿Y el profesor Hemsworth? –Le pregunto a la señorita que esta detrás del escritorio de mi clase de matemáticas.

-Renuncio –me explica-. No dijo nada más. Yo seré la suplente…

No logro escuchar nada más.

Salgo del aula y conduzco con desesperación hacia su departamento.

Corro por los escalones incapaces de esperar el elevador.

Toco la puerta dos veces y unos segundos después alguien toca mi cintura.

-¿Eres Gale? –me pregunta un niño.

Asiento y vuelvo a golpear la puerta.

-Chris dijo que te entregara esto.

Extiende un papel blanco.

-¿Dijo algo mas? –le pregunto.

Niega y sale corriendo.

Giro la manilla de la puerta y me doy cuenta que esta abierta.

No hay nadie, esta vacía.

Vacía completamente.

Vacía como mi cuerpo en este momento.

Abro la carta y comienzo a leer.

Gale, cuando te dije que no te quería, era verdad. A estas alturas yo ya no te quiero, logre amarte. Logre sentir amor. Me enamore de ti y eso es peligroso. Gale, no te merecías el futuro que yo te iba a dar. No te merecías nada de eso, no te mereces a alguien como yo. Eres una persona maravillosa, prométeme que serás feliz. Prométeme que no me olvidaras nunca.

Te extrañare, ya eras una parte de mi. Te amo.

Y la carta termina.

Es lo ultimo que sabré de el. Lo se. Lo siento. Lo siente mi corazón. Lo siente mi cuerpo.

No puedo contra esto, es demasiado.

Recargo mi espalda contra la pared y termino sentado en el suelo con el rostro entre las rodillas.

Chris, yo también te amo.

* * *

Hola chicos! como estan? les gusto el capitulo? En este capitulo me base mas en explicar un poco de lo que fue la vida de Gale antes de Peeta, se supone que el capitulo no terminaria aqui, pero aun me falta mucho por escribir y queria que tubieran algo que leer mientras termino la otra parte que me falta, espero les guste y espero leer su opinion.

Muchas gracias a los que me han escrito, de verdad, no saben el animo que me dan para continuar! Gracias por leerme, actualizare pronto:3

Dejenme un sexy review :3 por favor c:


	5. Chapter 5

**Gale POV.**

-Wow, Gale, eso es… hermoso –susurra Peeta mirándome a los ojos, están llorosos, como si quisiera llorar también.

-Ya, fue una etapa difícil ¿Sabes? –Aunque desde hace mucho tiempo eh superado eso, aun me entristezca la manera en que sufrí-. Ese tipo de cosas son las que definen tu identidad. Justo dos meses después de que Chris desapareciera, mis padres murieron en un accidente –Se queda callado y deja el trozo de Waffle en el plato-. Fue muy difícil, apenas me estaba recuperando de una pérdida y llegaron dos más. Me quede solo. A mis dieciocho años y no tenia a nadie mas –Sonrío para animarlo y que entienda que estoy bien-. Me fui de esa ciudad con el dinero que habían dejado mis padres y después de vender todo, conocí a un chico en el aeropuerto, no duró mucho, de todas formas, yo estaba demasiado dañado. Pensé que jamás podría amar de nuevo, odiaba a las personas, odiaba mi vida. Comencé a ser artista, escribir canciones, vivir de ilusiones… después te conocí. Cambiaste mi mundo por completo… -sonríe y se sonroja, como el tema difícil había pasado ahora si come un poco de Waffle endulzado con miel.

-Siempre lo supe… se nota en tu rostro que has sufrido demasiado, aunque trates de ocultarlo.

Sonrío ampliamente.

-Ya sabes, el pasado no puedo cambiarlo, lo supere, pero sigue estando justo y como sucedió.

Baja la mirada.

-Bueno, basta de platicas tristes, vamos por el postre –digo con animo mientras hago una seña hacia el mesero.

-¿Postre? ¡Pero si acabamos de comer Waffle! –Sonríe sorprendido.

-Este es el postre –le digo al tiempo que me traen la caja de chocolates, como la primera vez.

-¡Chocolates! –se sorprende mas dejando a un lado el plato con medio Waffle.

-Toma uno –le indico.

-¿Cómo voy a saber de que son?

-Esa es la clave. Nos sorprendemos con los que nos gustan y con los que no.

Sonríe.

Tengo una especie de Dejavú, hace tanto tiempo que pasó esto y parece ser que las cosas son iguales.

-Sabe horrible –dice con la boca llena de chocolate.

Suelto una carcajada.

Entonces comenzamos a disfrutar de verdad.

Es como si fuéramos niños, Peeta es como el Peeta de siempre, riéndose, disfrutando, dejando a un lado la estupidez de la formalidad.

Terminamos por acabarnos la caja completa.

-Te encantaba venir aquí cuando hacia frio… El chocolate caliente es delicioso… -murmuro mientras veo por la ventana.

-¿Tratabas de volverme diabético o solo gordo? –reprocha.

Suelto una risita.

-Anda, aun hay cosas que hacer.

Salimos del café y conduzco hasta el lago, justo a donde siempre íbamos.

La noche es hermosa y el cielo esta estrellado, comienza a hacer tanto frio que probablemente mi idea no sea tan buena.

Estaciono el coche y apago las luces, giro mi rostro para verlo.

Comienzo a desabrochar mi camisa y sus ojos se abren.

-Lo siento, no voy hacer eso.

-Oh, no, no. –Lo corrijo-. Prometimos meternos al lago una vez al mes y ya es abril, comenzamos en Junio.

-¿De donde sacamos eso? –pregunta divertido.

-Un anciano nos dijo que el y su esposa lo hicieron por 10 años seguidos.

-Valla…

-Se supone que es sin traje de buzo –le digo cuando me quito la camisa y desabrocho el pantalón-. Pero para ti hay una excepción… -estiro mi mano y tomo el traje completo para entregárselo a Peeta.

El voltea y sonríe.

-Voltéate –me ordena.

-¿Por qué?

-Voltéate –insiste y hago lo que me pide.

Escucho sus manos mientras quitan su ropa lentamente.

-¿Lo harás sin traje de buzo? –le pregunto sorprendido mientras miro disimuladamente.

-Eso es lo que prometimos –murmura mientras retira su pantalón-. ¡Estas mirando! –grita mientras golpea mi hombro y suelto una risotada.

La puerta se abre y veo a Peeta corriendo únicamente con su bóxer ajustado.

-¡Espera! –le grito con felicidad mientras me bajo del coche y batallo en quitarme el resto de la ropa para quedar en bóxers también

Corro por la arena suave y húmeda hacia el lago, donde Peeta esta a punto de entrar.

-¡Esta helada! –se queja al instante que sus pies tocan el agua y sale de ella.

-¡No importa! –le digo al tiempo que lo tomo entre mis brazos, sin ignorar la agradable sensación de su piel desnuda rosando la mía.

Lo suelto justo cuando el agua helada me llega a la cintura y el solo se sumerge hasta mojarse por completo.

El agua esta tan fría que sus labios adquieren un color morado al instante.

-¡Corre! –le digo mientras comenzamos a salir del agua, mis músculos están agarrotados.

Llego mucho antes que Peeta al auto y saco las colchas secas y cálidas y regreso para envolverlo entre ellas.

Entramos al coche y creo que esta igual de helado.

-La calefacción –sus dientes castañetean.

Enciendo el coche y la calefacción.

-Tengo los dedos agarrotados –murmura.

Tomo sus manos entre las mías y soplo entre sus dedos, calentándolos.

La sensación de Dejavú me invade de nuevo.

-Vamos a casa –le digo al momento que lo suelto.

-Mi ropa se humedeció –dice quejándose.

-Te llevare a nuestra casa –enfatizo la palabra "nuestra"-. Para que busques algo.

Sonríe y comienzo a conducir.

Rápido llegamos a nuestra casa y entramos ambos envueltos en las toallas.

Arrojo las llaves sobre la mesa y me giro para mirarlo.

-Realmente estas loco –murmura.

-Ya lo había escuchado –sonrío.

Se queda de pie frente a mí, con una toalla anudada a su cintura y la otra cruzada sobre sus hombros.

Me acerco lentamente y tomo su barbilla entre mis dedos. No protesta.

-No se que haya hecho tu Peeta en la primera cita –susurra-. Pero conmigo solo llegaras a primera base…

Sonrío antes de sentir sus labios entre los míos.

La sensación es exquisita, ya había olvidado las sin fin de sensaciones que se sienten. Es como probar una droga, de la cual no quiero despegarme jamás.

Coloco mis manos sobre su cintura, lentamente y calculando su reacción. Mi corazón late con fuerza cuando sus manos se apoyan en mi pecho desnudo.

Baja lentamente por todo mi torso hasta colocarse en mi cintura también. Sin esperármelo el mismo junta nuestros cuerpos hasta que puedo sentir su cálida piel en mi abdomen.

-Solo segunda base, máximo –susurra mientras sigue besándome y sonrió mientras retira mi toalla y la deja caer al suelo.

Hago lo mismo y lentamente caemos al suelo, me coloco sobre el, con cuidado, tratando de que mi peso no lo sofoque, pero el me presiona contra su cuerpo, haciendo que caiga por completo sobre el.

Sus labios no se separan de los míos y sus manos acarician mi espalda.

Acaricio su muslo desnudo y siento su miembro sobre mi abdomen. Solo quiero tenerlo.

-Basta –murmura el, incapaz de despegarse de mi.

No le digo nada y dejo de moverme, pero el no deja de acariciarme, de besarme, solo me quedo quieto, dejando que el sea quien elija los limites.

Me aparta cuidadosamente y me mira a los ojos, sonriendo.

-Debería cambiarme –murmura-. Me muero de frio.

Se me ocurre otra mejor forma de entrar en calor, pero me limito a levantarme y ayudarlo.

Le doy un espacio para que se cambie en nuestra habitación y yo me cambio en la sala, retiro mi ropa interior y coloco ropa seca.

Peeta sale de la habitación con un pantalón de mezclilla, posiblemente uno de los pocos que no están estéticamente rotos y una camisa blanca.

-Vamos –murmura mientras toma mi mano sin que yo se lo pida.

El gesto me hace muy feliz, como si todo volviera a asentarse en su lugar.

**Peeta POV.**

El camino de regreso a casa me parece muy incomodo, aunque Gale no para de hablar sobre un asunto en el estudio de grabación, siento que lo que ah pasado ah marcado nuestra relación, pero no la entiendo muy bien.

-Gracias, por la noche –le digo cuando estaciona el coche frente a mi casa.

-Gracias a ti –murmura.

Sonrío incómodamente y dudo entre estrechar su mano o solo agitarla en el aire.

-Nos vemos el día de la boda –le digo antes de despedirme con un beso en la mejilla.

No escucho lo que dice por que cierro la puerta antes.

Me despido con la mano y entro en mi casa.

Me siento muy agotado, me agacho para quitarme los zapatos y los tomo de los extremos para ir a guardarlos a mi habitación.

-Hey, no sabia que estarías despierta –le digo a Marianne, quien esta sentada en el sofá con un libro entre sus piernas.

-Hola –sonríe-. ¿Saliste con Katniss? –me pregunta.

-No, salí con Gale –respondo.

Esboza una "O" con sus labios rojos.

-Me cae bien –dice.

-A mi también –respondo y mi labio inferior tiembla.

Me cae muy bien, muy bien de verdad.

Dejo caer los zapatos y tapo mi rostro con mis manos, tratando de retener las lágrimas.

-¿Estas bien? –Me pregunta y su voz suena casi enfrente de mí-. Nunca te había visto así ¿Es el nuevo tu? –su pregunta me hace sonreír aun con lagrimas en los ojos y se que eh hecho una mueca horrible entre sonrisa y llanto.

Su rostro esta triste.

-No lo se, no lo se –respondo entre llanto-. No se quien soy. –Me quejo-. Tengo un tatuaje –el llanto se convierte en una risa histérica, para ambos y me abraza mientras sonríe con sus ojos llorosos-. Y también soy vegetariano.

Ambos soltamos una risa, la mía estrangulada por las lagrimas.

-Me gusta este Peeta –dice en mi oído.

-No se si realmente me gusta ser yo –respondo.

-Anda, vamos, estas helado, necesitas una ducha caliente.

Me acompaña hasta mi habitación mientras toma mi mano y antes de dejarme solo me da un abrazo.

-Gale es realmente un buen tipo –murmura.

-Si, lo se –acepto, esa es la razón por la que me eh echado a llorar-. Es demasiado bueno, creo que me gusta.

Sonríe.

-A veces hay que ser quien realmente somos para poder tener lo que de verdad queremos.

La puerta se cierra después de que ella dice eso y me tiro en la cama, ni siquiera quiero ducharme.

Entonces para cuando abro los ojos ya es de día.

-Mierda –murmuro al instante que me levanto de la cama.

Me quito la ropa sucia y me meto a la ducha.

Paso más tiempo del normal y no quiero salirme.

El cabello me cae sobre la frente, demasiado corto, como lo llevaba desde mi último recuerdo.

-Hola hijo –me saluda mi madre desde la sala.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y me siento junto a Marianne, que sigue metida en su libro de anoche.

-Logre que te aceptaran en derecho –me dice mi padre mientras se sienta junto a nosotros.

-¿En serio? –pregunto atónico-. ¡Eso es genial!

-Claro, tendrás que ponerte al corriente.

-Por supuesto que si –le digo.

-Comienzas en dos horas.

-¡¿Qué?! –me levanto de un salto.

Todos sonríen.

No se realmente que hacer, salgo corriendo para cambiarme de ropa y bajo en tiempo record.

-Habría sido bueno que me lo dijeras ayer –me quejo mientras desayuno algo rápido.

-Saliste con ese chico –se queja mi padre.

Claro, era una venganza por lo de anoche.

Trato de que no me afecte y me despido de todos mientras salgo de la casa.

Llego rápido a mi primera clase de derecho.

-Adelante, señor Mellark –me hace pasar el profesor.

Tomo un lugar y la clase comienza.

Es fácil seguirla, recuerdo todo como si solo hubiera pasado una semana sin asistir a la escuela.

Entonces los días comienzan a pasar de verdad rápido, con la escuela y la boda de mi hermana casi que no tengo tiempo de nada, ni siquiera de pensar en mi mismo, ahora me parece estúpido mi comportamiento de hace varias noches cuando me rompí a llorar por Gale.

Creo que de todas formas puedo recuperar mi vida anterior y mantenerlo a el dentro.

**Gale POV.**

-Tienen que pasar mínimo cuatro días para que puedas llamarlo después de la primera cita –me reprime Cato-. Es la regla de la primera cita.

-Es mi esposo –me quejo.

-Dadas las circunstancias creo que incluso debes esperar una semana –interviene Glimmer.

Giro los ojos.

-Pronto será la boda, tengo que verlo antes para…

-No –me silencia Clove-. Tienes que esperar hasta la boda, para el sigue siendo la primera cita.

-Esto es frustrante –me quejo.

-Lo se, pero hablando de boda, tenemos que ir a buscarte ropa decente –Glimmer salta del asiento al instante que escucha la palabra "ropa".

Entonces comienza un día de compras entre mis amigos y yo, que se termina convirtiendo en un día de compras entre ellas mientras nosotros esperamos en un café del centro comercial.

-¿Y ya podemos buscar mi traje? –les pregunto a las chicas cuando llegan con un montón de bolsas.

-Gale, eso es rápido, espera un poco mas –nos dejan todas sus bolsas, de nuevo, y se vuelven a perder.

-Chicas, al fin y al cabo, chicas –se queja Marvel mientras niega con la cabeza.

Al final del día compramos mi traje, lo elige Glimmer, por supuesto.

-Entonces… ¿Tengo que esperarme hasta el día de la boda?

-¿Cuándo es? –me pregunta Clove.

-Dentro de tres días.

-Bien, puedes llamarle mañana para confirmar la hora y todo eso, pero solo podrás verlo hasta ese día.

Me quejo en silencio. Tengo que esperar para hablar con mi propio esposo.

Entonces el siguiente día pasa rápido mientras me debato entre llamarle o no, a las siete y media de la tarde me rindo y le llamo.

-Hola, Gale –me saluda con un susurro.

-Hola Peeta, solo quería saber como van las cosas, lo de la boda y todo eso…

-Va todo muy bien, ya sabes, Marianne esta muerta de nervios, pero todo bien.

-Que bueno, entonces, si todo esta bien, nos vemos ese día.

-Claro, aquí te espero.

-Adiós, entonces.

-Adiós, Gale.

-Te quiero –le digo justo al tiempo en que se escucha el bip del teléfono de Peeta, colgó.

El día de la boda llega con rapidez, Glimmer insiste en ella vestirme, así que la tengo desde muy temprano en casa. Me peina de todas las formas posibles y al final decide darme un estilo sencillo y elegante, ni siquiera me veo en el espejo antes de irme.

Me siento tan nervioso que es como si asistiera a mi propia boda.

El jardín en donde se va a llevar a cabo la boda, es, obviamente, el jardín Mellark, detrás de su casa. Es un jardín grande y elegante, tiene un sinfín de plantas y adornos, la piscina esta llena de veladoras flotable, que supongo serán encendidas en la noche.

Peeta esta tan feliz detrás de su hermana en todo el rato. El momento de la ceremonia comienza y Peeta me busca un lugar entre las primeras sillas, es tal y como me imaginaria una boda de este tipo, elegante y emotiva.

Pasa el tiempo de la ceremonia y al instante comienza la celebración.

Hay música en el escenario, las personas están espaciadas por todo el jardín, Peeta esta con sus amigos y su hermana, de pronto me siento solo. En todo el día Peeta no se ah acercado a mi, no conozco lo suficiente a nadie así que me limito a vagar por ahí con una copa en las manos.

La noche llega rápido, las luces se encienden y el ambiente de la fiesta comienza de verdad.

Peeta baila en la pista con todo el grupo de amigos que se ah reunido, aun así, me siento feliz. Me siento feliz por que el esta feliz, la sonrisa esta plasmada en su rostro y no se ah borrado en ningún momento, pero también me siento como un intruso, su sonrisa no es a causa mía, es como si yo sobrara en este lugar.

-¿Quieres un trago? –la voz me sorprende.

Estoy recargado en el balcón, viendo como se desarrolla la fiesta abajo.

El señor Mellark tiene una botella de vino y dos vasos.

-Gracias, ya tengo uno –le respondo con una sonrisa.

-Si, pero no es este –agita un poco la botella antes de servirnos a ambos.

Doy un ligero trago y mi paladar reconoce al instante la calidad del vino. Mis cejas se elevan.

-Es una buena fiesta –murmura para si mismo.

-Felicidades –le digo.

El sonríe antes de mirarme a los ojos.

-Veras Gale, has estado muy al pendiente de mi hijo, te lo agradezco. Pero me imagino la situación… No has trabajado lo suficiente y supongo que, de todas formas, tu sueldo no alcanzara a cubrirlo todo… debes de estar ahogado en deudas…

No logro comprender cual es el rumbo de la conversación, pero de eso tiene razón, tengo que pagar un montón de cosas, cosas de las que Peeta se encargaba, pero además, ni siquiera tengo con que liquidar las deudas.

-Gale, es tiempo de que nosotros nos encarguemos de nuestro hijo –Comprendo cual es el motivo de su conversación-. Divórciate de el y te prometo que pagare todas tus deudas…

Resoplo y me rio de incredulidad.

-Es usted un hipócrita. –le digo con total calma-. ¿Cómo es que antes no se preocupo en buscar a su hijo? ¿No lo amaba lo suficiente? ¿No tenia el valor? ¿Tiene ahora el valor? ¿Ahora que Peeta no recuerda el motivo por el cual se separaron? ¿Es eso? Cobarde.

Le doy la espalda y entro en la casa.

Me siento en uno de los sofás de piel, rodeado de personas conversando. Es casi imposible que entre tu propia familia se atrevan a dañarte.

-¿Te presento a alguien? –me pregunta un joven de cabello castaño. Quizá un poco mayor que yo.

Simplemente sonrío.

-Es una fiesta se supone que debes divertirte –ni siquiera lo conozco y me esta hablando.

Entonces presto atención un poco en saber quien es. Peeta me lo presento en la tarde, es el hermano de Katniss-. Supongo que ya te diste cuenta que este no es tu lugar, muchacho.

El tono de soberbia y superioridad me toma por sorpresa.

Es increíble con una persona amable y que te estrecha la mano te puede abofetear aun más fuerte que tu enemigo.

-Deberías marcharte –dice y me pongo de pie y lo encaro-. Esta no es tu familia…

-Peeta es mi familia –digo con firmeza.

-Eso explica por que el fue hasta el despacho de mi hermana y se lanzo a sus brazos…

Mi cerebro tarda un segundo en comprenderlo todo.

-¿A que no sabias eso? Peeta no te pertenece. Supongo que no me sorprende que no te mencionara que se fue a besar con mi hermana…

Lo próximo que supe fue que mi puño había impactado con su quijada y el había caído al suelo.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –grita una chica de cabellera obscura. Katniss.

-Idiota –escupe el chico en el suelo.

Katniss voltea a mirarme con unos ojos letales.

-Peeta fue y se beso contigo –más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

Katniss se relaja y lanza una mirada envenenada hacia su hermano, después regresa a mis ojos y ya no es odio, si no más bien una mirada de disculpa.

-Sal de aquí –me dice Peeta con coraje y me jala del brazo para sacarme de la habitación y llevarme hacia el balcón.

-¡Que la fiesta continúe! –escucho un grito dentro, a lo lejos.

-Gale… -trata de reprimirme pero no lo dejo hablar.

-Yo siempre tratando de arreglar las cosas, Peeta –mi voz sale mas firme de lo que esperaba- Y tu solo vas y te lanzas sobre otra…

Comprende de lo que le estoy hablando y su mirada de enojo desaparece.

-No es justo… -murmura.

-¿No es justo? –Lo interrumpo de nuevo-. Yo veo como la miras… Se lo que sientes por ella… antes me mirabas así... –mis ojos comienzan a picar.

-Yo…

-Seamos realistas –lucho contra las lagrimas y el nudo en mi garganta-. Nunca recuperaras la memoria… -Sus ojos se tornan llorosos-. Sigo siendo un extraño para ti…

-No estoy tratando de herirte… -susurra con su voz agrietada-. Pero estoy cansado de desilusionarte…

-Lo se… -Lucho contra las ganas de desboronarme por que el final esta marcado-. Creo que debo de irme…

No dice nada. Entiendo lo que debo de hacer, por mas difícil que las cosas sean, por mas difícil que me parezcan, siempre buscare lo mejor para el, y yo no soy lo que el quiere.

Doy dos pasos firmes y escucho su voz llamarme.

-Gale… -no me giro para mirarlo, temo que no sea capaz de dejarlo ir si vuelvo a ver su rostro-. Espero algún día amar a alguien tal y como tu me amas a mi…

Un suspiro oprimido sale de mi garganta.

-Lo conseguirás… -le digo con firmeza y una sonrisa de tristeza en mis labios-. Ya antes amaste a alguien de esa forma… -a mi-. Lo volverás a lograr.

Me apresuro a la salida, al final.

Comprendo completamente que una etapa ah terminado, que mi vida no volverá a ser la misma. Duele, pero duele mas estar con alguien que no te necesita.

Peeta necesita algo más, algo que yo no puedo darle, y estoy completamente de acuerdo en darle su espacio.

Si de verdad es para mi, entonces el destino se encargara de reunirnos de nuevo, y si no… solo pido que me sea fácil poder olvidarlo.

Aunque dicen que olvidar es imposible, por lo menos intentare superar.

Vivir de los recuerdos es malo, pero será un buen combustible para seguir adelante.

Si nacimos para estar juntos, estaremos juntos en un futuro. No puedo darme el lujo de mantener esa esperanza, pero mi corazón sigue esperándolo.

* * *

Hola chicos, como estan? C: espero que este capitulo este de su agrado! Trate de actualizar lo mas rapido que pude, espero les haya gustado, creo que el final se acerca, para los que ya vieron la pelicula de esta adaptacion, creo que solo queda un capitulo mas, pero que les parece si alargo la historia? Ustedes deciden! si de verdad les gusta espero sus comentarios! para saber si continuo o termino en donde debe de terminar! :D

Gracias!

Un review con su opinion? c:


	6. Chapter 6

Chicos, antes de que empiecen a leer debo advertirles que es un capitulo muy muy largo, pero espero les guste. Ya antes le dimos la oportunidad a Gale de tener otro amor aparte de Peeta, ahora es el turno de este ultimo. Espero, de verdad espero que les guste c:

La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, yo solo estoy jugando con ellos.

* * *

**Peeta POV.**

Cuando salgo de mi tercera semana de derecho me siento un poco cansado, es extraño, es como si mi mente se resistiera a aprender.

Hoy me descubrí dibujando en lugar de escribir las notas en el cuaderno, sonreí cuando vi los garabatos y después me centre en lo que se supone que debería estar haciendo.

-¿Si? –Contesto el teléfono celular.

-Peeta, ¿Me acompañarías en la tarde al súper? Necesito hacer las compras de la casa, con eso de que ya soy independiente se me olvida que soy yo quien debe comprar las cosas…

-Si Marianne, yo voy –la silencio, me duele un poco la cabeza-. ¿Vamos a comer antes?

-¡Si! –acepta animada.

Conduzco hasta la casa y me siento un poco sofocado.

-Hola hijo, ¿Cómo te fue? –pregunta mi padre desde la sala, con sus ojos pegados a un libro.

-Bien, saldré con Marianne, iré a cambiarme.

Me fui a mi habitación y me sentí muy incomodo cuando me vi al espejo.

La temperatura estaba extremadamente caliente a pesar de la temporada, además de mi camisa azul y la corbata llevaba un saco a juego con el pantalón.

Dios mío, en que clase de horno metí mi cuerpo.

Me quite el saco y lo arroje a la cama. Desabroche mi corbata y me deje caer de espaldas al suave colchón.

Que raro se sentía esto. Es como estar en mi sin estarlo de verdad, no se, raro.

Después de bañarme me debatí sobre lo que debería ponerme.

Tengo ganas de McDonald's, así que no me preocupare por la ropa. Elegí unos jeans azules y una playera muy cómoda.

-¿A dónde vas? –me pregunta mi padre cuando bajo las escaleras.

-A con mi hermana a comer y hacer las compras…

-¿Vestido así? –fue imposible no girar los ojos.

-Regreso en la noche –sonrío ignorándolo y camino hasta el coche.

Conduzco hasta la casa de Marianne, una casa hermosa y enorme que le regalo su esposo y mi padre por su boda.

-¡Pensé que no llegarías nunca! –me grita mientras camina hacia el coche.

Lleva un vestido corto y ajustado, parece que va incomoda.

-Lo siento, me quede dormido antes de bañarme…

-Ya, no se, me siento extraña…

-Yo también, así eh estado todo el día –vi a Finnick por la ventana antes de encender el coche-. Deberías invitar a tu esposo, no se, tengo ganas de un McDonald's.

Después de un gran debate sobre los pros y los contras, Finnick termino acompañándonos a comer.

La comida fue muy relajante y me sirvió para despejarme un poco.

Finnick tubo que irse a trabajar y mi hermana y yo nos fuimos al súper.

Recorrimos todos los pasillos lentamente, Marianne estaba extasiada por que era su primera vez haciendo las compras para la semana. Echaba al carrito cada estupidez que se le ocurría y eso me hacia sonreír.

-Espérame aquí, iré a buscar unas cosas... ¿Podrías meter un poco de esto en una bolsa? Que no estén podridos…

-Ya se como elegir los tomates –le digo y ella sale casi bailando hacia el pasillo de lácteos.

Mientras hecho la verdura a la bolsa me llama la atención la chica bajita que compara un par de manzanas.

-¿Madge? –pregunto acercándome.

Cuando me mira se pone de todos los colores, después suspira y sonríe ligeramente.

-Hey… -murmura por fin.

-¿Cómo estas? –Ella era realmente una buena amiga y no entiendo como eh dejado de hablarle también.

-Mira eh… lamento mucho lo que pasó, de verdad, siempre quise disculparme contigo pero me evitabas tanto… Sabes por lo que yo estaba pasando, no es excusa, pero de verdad necesitaba apoyo, amor… -sus palabras comenzaron a empalmarse y no entendía nada en lo absoluto-. Cuando tu papá me ofreció eso… no se, no supe como resistirme, perdóname, por favor.

Entonces lo comprendí todo. Comprendí el motivo de mi vida. Comprendí el por que estaba aquí. Comprendí absolutamente todo, fue como si de pronto mi memoria regresara, aunque no fue así. Pero lo entendí.

-No, esta bien, te perdono, gracias por decírmelo… -contesto un poco atónico.

-Lo siento, siempre fuiste buen amigo conmigo…

-¡Mira lo que me encont…! –la voz de mi hermana nos interrumpe y me giro para ver su expresión horrorizada. Cuando regreso mi vista al frente Madge ya se ah marchado.

-Peeta… eh… te lo quería decir… -tartamudea.

-¿Lo sabias? ¿Lo has sabido todo el tiempo? –le pregunto con coraje.

-Lo siento, yo… -elevo las manos para silenciarla.

-No me hables –es lo único que puedo decir antes de largarme de ese lugar.

No me detengo al subirme al coche y marcharme, Marianne bien puede arreglárselas para regresar a casa.

Al principio tenia tanto coraje que temía fuera a accidentarme, pero logre llegar a casa a salvo.

Para mi suerte mi madre estaba sentada en el jardín delantero, colocando semillas en sus masetas.

-Peeta, ¿Cómo te ah ido…? –su pregunta se sofoca al percatarse de mi semblante.

-Vi a Madge en el supermercado. –Le solté y ella abrió la boca-. ¿Por eso me fui? ¿Verdad? Por que me entere. –Le pregunto y un silencio es su mejor respuesta-. Mama, apenas se quien soy y ahora me entero de que me estas mintiendo. Y usas mi accidente para sobrescribir el pasado… -la ultima frase termina en forma de pregunta.

-No quería perderte de nuevo –me logra decir con un temblor en sus manos por el miedo.

-¿Tienes idea de lo traicionado que me siento?

-Estábamos siendo tan felices como antes… -comienza a lamentarse.

-¡Por Dios mama! –suelto con incredulidad.

-Por fin habías regresado…

-¡Manipulado por ustedes! –grito.

-¡No! –grita también.

-¡Si! ¡Como siempre! –por fin logro darme cuenta de eso.

No soy capaz de estar un minuto mas ahí así que me marcho, pero al instante necesito saber todo. Necesito saber absolutamente todo.

-¡Te fue infiel con mi amiga! ¡¿Cómo pudiste seguir con el?! –mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

-Me iba a ir –contesta sin girarse para mirarme-. Estaba lista para irme… pero una tarde estaba sola en casa y me puse a ver fotografías de ustedes… éramos tan felices… Éramos una familia… ¡Y no pude irme!

-Y como gente de dinero, simplemente lo olvidaste –escupo con más coraje del que esperaba.

-No –me contesta con tranquilidad-. Decidí quedarme con el por todas las cosas que hizo bien y no dejarlo por una que hizo mal.

-Quizá Gale tenia razón –murmuro lo suficientemente alto-. Quizá no pueda recordar nada rodeado de ustedes.

Estoy a punto de entrar en la casa pero temo hacer algo estúpido.

Me subo al coche, coloco el cinturón por si acaso, y arranco a toda velocidad.

No me doy cuenta hacia donde voy hasta que reconozco la casa frente a mí.

La casa de Gale.

Bajo del coche sin saber bien que hacer y llego hasta la puerta y comienzo a tocar.

No hay nadie.

No quiero irme. No quiero conducir, no quiero ir a ningún lado.

Necesito ver a alguien que no se atreva a mentirme y la única persona que logro recordar es Gale.

Me siento en un escalón y coloco mi rostro entre mis rodillas.

No se cuanto tiempo pasa, pero reconozco la risa que se acerca por la derecha.

Elevo la vista lentamente y miro a Gale, tan sonriente como siempre.

Lleva un short corto de color beige y una playera sin mangas. Sus enormes brazos están al descubierto.

Viene en compañía de alguien más.

Un hombre. De su estatura, con el cuerpo mas ancho que Gale. Los cabellos rubios y lacios están anudados en una coleta pequeña. Sin conocerlo se quien es. Lo vi. Lo vi hace mucho tiempo en los pensamientos de Gale. Es tal y como lo describió.

Chris Hemsworth.

La manera en que vienen juntos me provoca un ligero piquete en el corazón y mi pecho se enfría.

Me doy cuenta que Chris viene jugando con la mano derecha de Gale y en ese momento juro que todo mi cuerpo se enfrió.

-Oh –murmura Chris cuando me ve y Gale al instante me mira y pierde la sonrisa.

-¿Peeta? –Obviamente sabe que soy yo, pero su pregunta es de preocupación al darse cuenta de mi estado de ánimo claramente visible.

-Yo… eh… Tengo que irme –Chris suelta la mano de Gale y hace una ligera reverencia hacia mi antes de marcharse.

Quiero preguntarle sobre el, quiero preguntarle si son pareja o si ya me olvido. Pero no es de mi incumbencia. No hoy.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –articulo con la voz mas firme que puedo cuando Gale se para frente a mi.

-Claro –contesta con su voz siempre cálida-. Siempre puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

-¿Tu sabias del romance de mi papá?

-Si, lo sabia –contesta al instante mientras su rostro se serena.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –le pregunto decepcionado.

-En muchas ocasiones estuve a punto de decírtelo –me contesta cálidamente mientras se sienta junto a mi-. Pero ¿Separarte de tu familia? Me parecía mal. Quería que estuvieras conmigo, pero no así. Quería ganármelo.

A pesar de todo, mi corazón se relajó y pude ver todo con mayor claridad.

Es como cuando tratas de ver el fondo de un lago con agua revuelta. Es imposible, pero cuando te relajas, cuando aguardas y dejas que la tranquilidad serene el agua, podrás ver el fondo.

-No puedo darme el lujo de perderlos ahora –digo con sinceridad.

-No los pierdas –dice mientras toma mi mano entre la suya.

Me quedo en silencio.

-Eres mucho mejor de lo que pude haber imaginado –susurro para mi mismo-. Tengo que irme.

No doy tiempo a que diga nada más por que ya estoy caminando hacia el coche.

Me doy cuenta que Chris esta sentado dentro de un carro negro.

Suspiro por que me siento extraño y regreso a mi casa.

De pronto todos están ahí, mi hermana, mis papas, Finnick.

Trato de comprender todo lo que me dicen, trato de entender sus disculpas y les digo que no tienen nada de que preocuparse, al final de cuentas, creo que mi madre tenia razón.

¿Por qué condenar a una persona por un error? ¿Por qué olvidar todo lo bueno que ah hecho solo por una cosa mala que salió?

Si me lo preguntan, en lo personal, hubiera perdonado a mi padre, pero no estaría viviendo con el si fuera mi pareja. Pero aun así, me alegro de que todos sigan juntos, sea el motivo que sea.

Con el transcurso de los días comienzo a sentirme realmente diferente.

Me siento mas libre, me siento feliz de verdad.

-¿Peeta? –me pregunta mi padre cuando me mira bajando las escaleras.

-¿Si? –respondo distraídamente.

-¿Vas a clases?

Se por que me lo pregunta.

-Sip, y ya se me hace tarde.

Salgo de la casa.

Últimamente no tengo ganas de vestirme tan incómodamente como lo hacía.

La ultima vez que fui de compras me sorprendí a mi mismo comprando distraídamente un par de jeans estéticamente rotos. Incluso mi hermana se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada y sonrió.

En realidad no es mucho el cambio, llevo unos jeans azules y una camisa blanca, no se por que el alboroto de mi padre. Es solo que el calor es infernal y llevar un saco y una corbata lo empeoran.

Cuando me siento en mi mesa para escuchar la clase me invade una flojera horrible que lo único que quiero es que ya termine.

Abro mi cuaderno para tomar nota y justo cuando coloco el lápiz sobre el papel me doy cuenta que la clase es aburrida y no vale la pena escribirlo.

Mi muñeca se mueve distraídamente sobre el papel, garabateando algo sin forma.

Poco a poco comienzo a concentrarme realmente en el dibujo y termino haciendo un paisaje realmente hermoso. Tan increíble que parece una imagen de internet en lugar de un dibujo mío.

Suelto una risita de felicidad. Es increíble lo que mis manos pueden hacer sin que yo tenga conocimiento de eso.

Me doy cuenta que varios alumnos se han girado para mirarme.

-Lo siento –murmuro mientras tomo mi cuaderno y salgo de la clase.

Ni siquiera logro explicarme por que eh vuelto a derecho, si antes lo deje debí haber confiado en mí.

Es que esta clase es tan aburrida. Ni siquiera puedo aprenderme las leyes, que horrible.

Cuando llego a mi casa mi padre esta sentado en una banca con el periódico en las piernas.

-Papá –lo saludo mientras me siento a su lado.

-Peeta –dice distraídamente.

-Voy a dejar derecho –suelto con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Esta volviendo a pasar… -murmura con una mirada triste-. Por favor, hijo. Perdóname…

-No, no, no. –lo silencio sonriendo-. No los voy a dejar, es solo que no es lo que quiero…

-No volveré a detenerte, Peeta. Pero por favor, no te vallas….

-No me iré, papa –le doy un tenso abrazo y lo corresponde de una manera tan cálida que me siento unido a mi padre por primera vez.

-Sabes, eh quedado con Katniss… -digo mientras me separo lentamente.

-Adelante –me anima.

Entro en la casa para cambiarme.

Elijo un pantalón de vestir y una camisa cómoda.

-Hola Peeta –me saluda Katniss con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo cuando llego al restaurant.

-Hola –sonrío.

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

-Igual yo; sabes, mi hermana me tiene cansado, deberías tratar de estar con ella por mas de tres horas para que te des cuenta que la felicidad que derrocha es extravagante y terminas enjaquecandote.

Ambos nos reímos.

-Por lo menos es feliz –murmura y baja la cabeza mientras pierde la sonrisa-. Eh roto mi compromiso –dice mientras estira su mano para que pueda ver sus dedos libres-. Ya no estoy comprometida…

Sonríe ligeramente hacia mí.

Mierda.

Es todo lo que puedo pensar.

-Lo rompí por ti, Peeta –agrega.

-Oh Katniss… -tomo sus manos-. No se lo que paso antes con nosotros… pero si te deje antes fue por algo…

A pesar de mis palabras ella no pierde la sonrisa.

-Tú cambiaste, Peeta –me dice-. Te vestías diferente, como ahora –sonríe-. No te importaba derecho, como ahora… Y me dejaste por que yo era muy… como sigo siendo –sonríe aun mas.

Yo también sonrió por que tiene sentido.

Katniss es hermosa, pero no es la mujer que yo quiero, ahora, este Peeta, este yo, no busco estar con alguien que no me entienda, por que ahora lo se, soy diferente, busco otras cosas.

-De todas formas creo que romper mi compromiso fue lo mejor –acepta-. Si fui capaz de romperlo por ti, es por que no estoy lo suficiente enamorada.

-Lo siento –me disculpo.

-No lo sientas –me dice-. Has lo que tengas que hacer para ser feliz, Peeta. Comienza a hacerlo ahora.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un largo rato.

-Tengo que irme…

Quiero decirle que no se valla, pero no tengo el valor suficiente.

-A veces para ser feliz tienes que cambiar, busca quien eres, búscate a ti mismo.

Me da un beso en la mejilla y se marcha.

-¿Qué eh hecho? –dejo caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa.

Para cuando regreso a mi casa ya se lo que tengo que hacer.

-Me voy a ir a la ciudad a rentar un departamento –les digo a mis padres.

-Peeta… -comienza mi madre.

-Te apoyamos, hijo –la interrumpe mi padre.

-Solo quiero vivir solo, no me van a perder, solo necesito descubrir quien soy realmente o quien quiero ser, y por ahora quiero ser independiente…

-Bueno hijo, por lo menos déjame a mi pagar tu departamento, quiero que vivas de la mejor manera…

Asiento y sonrío.

-¡Estoy embarazada! –grita mi hermana al entrar por la puerta.

Todos nos quedamos en estado de shock antes de correr para abrazarla.

Se me salen unas lágrimas mientras ella toca su vientre mientras me abraza.

-¿Estas segura? –pregunta mi madre, atónica.

-Completamente, la prueba casera dio positivo y los estudios en el laboratorio también –explica Marianne con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos.

-Muchas felicidades –le digo en el oído.

Esa tarde armamos una fiesta para celebrar la noticia.

Aunque mi mama dice que es apresurado por que muchas cosas pueden pasar en las primeras semanas, pero no nos importa.

Finnick se puso como loco de contento, incluso trato de hacer que mi hermana se quedara en casa de mis padres para que no estuviera sola tanto tiempo, pero no la convenció, ella quería que su primer embarazo transcurriera en su casa, eso "le daría mayor valor a lo material".

Comienzo buscando un pequeño departamento, pero al final mi padre me convence en rentarme una casa en una zona campestre un poco alejada de la ciudad.

El inconveniente es que tengo que conducir durante una hora para llegar a la escuela de arte, que me recibió con los brazos abiertos como estudiante, alegando que tomara mi puesto de maestro.

Mi nueva casa es hermosa, no es tan grande, pero el lugar es precioso. Frente a mi casa hay un bosque hermoso y fresco, la casa mas próxima a la mía esta cruzando el bosque y apenas soy capaz de distinguirla entre toda la vegetación.

En donde comienza la zona campestre hay un conjunto de casas hermosas y después de dos kilómetros de bosque a ambos lados de la carretera, esta la mía. A mi me encanta aunque esta un poco fuera de la civilización.

Mis clases en la escuela de arte comienzan a avanzar con rapidez, en el ultimo mes me eh saltado tres cursos completos por que mis manos recuerdan tantas cosas que yo ya había olvidado.

Después de tres meses me ofrecen trabajo de nuevo y no puedo negarme, por que ahora se que esto es lo que quiero.

Mi hermana lleva su embarazo de la mejor manera posible, la habitación de mi nuevo sobrino esta esperando para ser decorada y Marianne quiere que yo la decore.

Termino convirtiendo la habitación en una hermosa pieza de arte abstracto e infantil.

A pesar de todo sigo sintiéndome yo mismo, aunque es difícil de explicarlo.

Es como si tuviera tres personalidades: El Peeta que fui toda mi vida, el que recuerdo. El Peeta que fui con Gale y el Peeta que soy ahora. Me siento como si fuera una mescla de mis dos personalidades anteriores.

Casi todos los días me pregunto por Gale, espero que este siendo feliz. La ultima vez que lo vi estoy casi seguro que estaba con Chris, eso me hizo sentir feliz por el. Pero después de un tiempo eh comenzado a experimentar algo extraño.

Me gustaría verlo de nuevo, me gustaría hablar con el. Gale fue la única persona que me hizo descubrir quien realmente era.

Pero, para ser sincero, me da miedo encontrarme con un Gale feliz y que yo no sea la causa. Es egoísta de mi parte, pero si la imagen de el y Chris juntos me hace sentir mal, no quiero saber que me causara verlo ser feliz con el.

Hoy tengo una fiesta en casa de Rebecca, es una nueva amiga, la conocí cuando trajo un poco de tarta para "los vecinos nuevos", aun recuerdo como fue.

Yo estaba instalando todo en mi nueva casa, bueno, mis padres y mi hermana junto con Finnick me ayudaron en casi todo, solo me faltaban mis libros, mis pinturas y arreglar mi estudio, así que esa tarde estaba muy ocupado dentro de mis cosas que no escuchaba cuando llamaban a la puerta, entonces unos golpes realmente fuertes me sacaron de mi concentración.

-¿Visitas? –me pregunte en voz alta.

Corrí a abrir la puerta y frente a mi había una chica de mi estatura con el cabello rubio largo y las puntas pintadas de azul.

-Hola vecino –me saludó con una sonrisa-. Traje un poco de tarta para darte la bienvenida –sin esperar a que la pasara ella entró y eso, en lugar de molestarme, me hizo sonreír-. No me imagine lo estúpidamente lejos que estaba tu casa, mis padres insistían en traerme pero quería caminar, así que… llevaba mas de cinco minutos afuera golpeando la puerta, pensé que no querías abrirme, ¿Dónde pongo la tarta?

-Oh, muchas gracias –digo mientras tomo el recipiente y lo pongo en una mesa a mi lado derecho.

-Me llamo Peeta –le ofrezco mi mano.

-Soy Rebecca, pero dime Beca, no me gusta mi nombre… mucho –sus ojos curiosos comienzan a analizar todas las habitaciones a la vista-. Es una casa hermosa… muy… juvenil. ¿Vives solo? –Me mira a los ojos-. Oh… ¿Estas casado?

-No, no –sonrío-. Vivo solo.

-Ya, entonces no es bueno que te deje comer la tarta solo, venga, me muero de hambre, eh caminado dos kilómetros bajo el estúpido sol ¿Quién invento el sol? Es frustrante. ¿No partirás la tarta? ¿Tendrás algo de tomar? No importa, podemos ir a la tienda, hay una cerca… o puedes venir a mi casa, tengo un par de hermanos… aunque no es muy conveniente, ellos no me agradan mucho, ya sabes, futbol y luchas, nada interesantes, ¿Te gusta el futbol y las luchas? ¿Puedo partir la tarta? –sonreí ampliamente mientras me preguntaba si alguna vez me iba a dejar responder sus preguntas.

-Puedes partir la tarta, y me gustaría comerla aquí, tampoco soy mucho de futbol y luchas…

-¡Genial! –Se sienta en un pequeño banco mirándome y sonriendo-. Me caes bien, Peeta.

Y a partir de nuestra primera conversación me di cuenta que era una persona magnifica.

Aunque nunca paraba de hablar, pero internamente tenia un alma pura y limpia.

Se ofreció a ayudarme y acepte por que me gustaba su presencia.

Le explique todo sobre el arte y pareció interesarle, ahora ella es mi alumna en el instituto de arte.

Esa tarde tubo que llamar a sus padres para informales el por que no regresaba a casa.

-Mama –había dicho-. Me eh quedado en casa del vecino nuevo, estoy ayudándolo a desempacar y arreglar algunas cosas… ¡No! ¡En lo absoluto! ¡Es incluso mas joven que yo, creo! Jajá Si, si, no te preocupes mama…. uff, guapísimo –me mira y sonríe burlonamente-. Ya, no te preocupes. Adiós.

Fue la conversación que tuvo con su madre por mi teléfono.

Cuando la noche llegó nos sentamos ambos en el balcón del segundo piso, era la primera vez que yo iba a ahí.

-Pensé que esa casa estaba vacía… -murmuro distraídamente mientras como otro trozo de tarta.

-No, vive un chico… -murmura y mira hacia lo lejos.

Del otro lado del bosque, apenas visible, puedo distinguir un par de ventanas iluminadas, algunas se prenden y otras se apagan.

-No habla con nadie –explica-. Es muy raro, en la escuela siempre esta solo… dicen que el asesino a sus padres y su hermana, pero como era menor de edad no lo metieron a la cárcel…

Elevo mis cejas y abro la boca.

-No se, ya sabes como es la gente… lo que si se es que es muy raro y si da miedo. Además ¿Por qué querría vivir en una casa sola, fuera de la civilización? Y además ¿Por qué vivir en donde murieron sus padres?

-¿Entonces es cierto? –pregunto-. Lo de sus padres…

-No se si el los mato, era apenas un joven de quince años cuando sucedió, pero ahí murieron, aunque nunca supimos la causa…

-Ya, da miedo.

-Bastante, por eso mis padres no me dejan ir al bosque.

Me encojo de hombros.

Se escuchó un claxon abajo y nos sobresalto a los dos.

-Mis padres –sonríe recobrando la calma.

-Vamos.

Nos ponemos de pie y caminamos hasta la puerta de la entrada.

-Fue genial conocerte, Peeta, espero vernos pronto.

-Espero eso también –acepto con una sonrisa.

Entonces ella se gira y toma mi rostro entre sus manos para después colocar sus labios en los míos.

Me suelta y se retira unos centímetros para mirarme.

Entrecierra los ojos, frunce los labios y después sonríe.

-Ya, solo quería asegurarme de que no me gustabas –me dice con total despreocupación-. Es bueno saber que no me gustó el beso… No me malinterpretes, besas genial, pero no sentí nada, bueno, tu sabes, quiero que seas mi amigo… dicen que la primer razón por la que te "enamoras" de una persona es por la curiosidad de cómo sería besarla, así que ahora yo no tengo esa curiosidad por que ya lo hice y podemos ser buenos amigos –el claxon volvió a sonar-. Tengo que irme, nos vemos Peeta –Se despide de mí con un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo.

Es una chica rara, pero me gusta, me gusta de verdad. No como me gustaría una chica, si no como una amiga. Siento que es el tipo de persona que iría genial con la personalidad de Gale.

Gale, oh Gale. No hay un día en que yo no piense en el de una u otra forma, esto me esta cansando ya.

Así fue como conocí a la que ahora es mi mejor amiga, y hoy vamos a dar una fiesta por que sus padres no están en la ciudad, se supone que debería impedir que la hiciera sin permiso, pero tengo tantas ganas de una….

-¡Peeta! –Grita Rebecca desde afuera y salgo de la casa-. Vamos a hacer compras de último momento –me dice-. Corre.

Me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta su coche estacionado frente al mío.

Me subo a su auto y comienza a conducir a toda velocidad.

Para la seis de la tarde todo esta listo, se supone que será algo sencillo, solo unos cuantos amigos de su escuela y otros del instituto de arte.

Para las ocho de la noche todos han llegado y me sorprende saber el tipo de chicos que son.

A pesar de que Rebecca y sus amigos son de los más populares en la escuela, la fiesta no se sale de control.

Incluso algunas chicas ni siquiera prueban un poco de alcohol.

Para las tres de la mañana la fiesta ah terminado, Rebecca esta tan ebria que no puede levantarse del sofá, gracias a Dios no probé nada de alcohol.

Recojo un poco de todo el desorden que ah quedado pero es imposible, así que termino llevando a Rebecca a su habitación y la acuesto en la cama.

-Ponme los audífonos, no quiero mas ruido… -murmura estirando su mano con pereza.

Le entrego su IPod y ella misma se los coloca para después quedarse dormida con la música audible incluso hasta donde estoy yo.

Bajo un poco el volumen para que no se lastime los oídos y salgo de la casa.

No traigo mi coche por lo que me espera una gran caminada, lo cual no me molesta.

Cierro la puerta con llave y arrojo la llave hacia el interior de la casa por la ventana del baño.

Comienzo a caminar hacia mi casa.

La noche esta fría y muy obscura, no hay una sola estrella en el cielo.

No se cuanto eh caminado, pero aun no salgo de la zona residencial, por lo que aun hay casas a ambos lados de la acera, eso quiere decir que aun me quedan mas de dos kilómetros para caminar.

Unas luces iluminan la calle y me giro para verlas.

Es un coche, lo distingo a lo lejos, solo un par de puntos de luz.

Regreso mi vista hacia la carretera y sigo caminando.

Envuelvo mi pecho con mis brazos para transmitirle un poco de calor.

Entonces el coche se detiene justo a mi lado y la ventanilla se baja.

No es un coche muy lujoso, a diferencia de todos los que hay por este sector, dentro hay un hombre, oculto entre las sombras. Mi corazón da un salto aguardando por lo que sucederá.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –me pregunta una voz masculina, extraña y gruesa, pero a la vez suave y áspera, extraña, esa es la palabra para describirla.

-Muchas gracias pero estoy a punto de llegar a mi casa, es la siguiente –le digo con una sonrisa alejándome un poco del coche.

-Vives enfrente de mi casa, del otro lado del bosque –murmura con el mismo tono de voz y ya se cual es lo extraño, no tiene ninguna expresión. No esta feliz, ni triste, ni preocupada, ni seria, ni nada, es solo como si fuera un programa de computadora.

Entonces recuerdo lo que han dicho todos.

"Es raro" "Demasiado tenebroso" "Ese chico da miedo" "Es como si despidiera frialdad" "No puedo estar muy cerca de el" "Dicen que asesino a sus padres" "No te acerques a el" "No es buena compañía" "Dicen que puede perder la cordura en cualquier momento y eso es malo para cualquiera que este cerca…"

-Ya… pero… el clima esta muy agradable –le digo con una sonrisa al tiempo que un viento fresco azota ligeramente re contra nosotros para apoyarme-. Me gustaría caminar un poco, muchas gracias –sonrío otra vez.

El asiente detrás de las sombras y sube la ventanilla.

Tres segundos después se escucha un trueno en el cielo y comienza a llover.

Pero no pequeñas gotas espaciadas, no. Un montón de agua helada con gotas grandes cae a cantaros. Cinco segundos después estoy empapado de agua helada.

Hay ¿Por qué a mí?

Pataleo con la mirada fija en el suelo golpeando las gotas de lluvia.

Elevo la vista y me doy cuenta que el coche esta estacionado con las luces encendidas a dos casas de donde estoy.

Resoplo antes de salir corriendo y sintiéndome humillado por la estúpida agua.

Para cuando llego al coche la puerta ya esta abierta.

Entro y el interior del auto esta cálido. Elevo la mirada y trato de mantener mi sonrisa para que no se note la humillación.

Al momento que abrí y cerré la puerta las luces interiores se encendieron, por lo que pude ver el rostro del chico.

Era hermoso. Sus facciones son marcadas y finas, su piel parece de seda. Sus labios están tan rosas que parece como si estuviesen pintados y sus ojos, que se fijaron un momento en mi, son azules, azules casi celestes. Su cabello cobrizo cae sobre su frente en ondas despeinadas.

-Gracias –murmuro cuando el comienza a conducir.

Asiente ligeramente.

Desde dentro puedo distinguir sus rasgos entre la obscuridad.

Su rostro es igual que si voz, inexpresivo.

Frente a mi hay un montón de casetes de música, agarro uno, sorprendido.

-No puedo creer que estos aun existan –digo en voz alta mientras los examino.

-Me gusta la música clásica –dice sin perder su tono de voz y sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

-¿Chace…. Crawford? –pregunto al leer ese nombre en uno de los casetes.

-Es mi nombre –dice-. Así me llamo.

-Oh, mucho gusto Chace. Soy Peeta –me presento.

Se limita a asentir y conducir en silencio.

El resto del viaje ninguno de los dos habla.

A veces volteo despistadamente para mirarlo. Su nariz es recta y ligeramente respingada, por lo que lo hace tener un perfil hermoso. Su barba es visible y adorna su rostro de una manera peculiar.

-Muchas gracias –le digo cuando se estaciona en mi casa.

Voltea su rostro hacia mí y me mira a los ojos un instante antes de asentir y fruncir los labios.

-Oh diablos –maldigo al recordar que eh dejado las llaves en la mesa de centro de la casa de Rebecca. Maldigo de nuevo internamente al recordar que la casa de Rebecca tiene candado y ella esta ebria, además tiene unos audífonos anti ruido-. Olvide mis llaves en casa de mi amiga –murmuro estúpidamente. Su rostro sigue sin expresión.

-¿Te llevo a por ellas? –pregunta.

-No… -trato de buscar una forma de explicarlo-. Es que ella se fue con sus amigos y la casa esta cerrada con candado, no te preocupes esperare aquí.

Es la primera vez que maldigo mi casa. Bien podría tener una ventana fácil de trepar, o mínimo un pequeño techo en el que refugiarme.

-Puedes esperar en mi casa –me dice sin apartar la vista de mi.

-Muchas gracias, pero no te preocupes –le digo-. El clima afuera no esta tan malo, esperare aquí…

Trato de parecer lo más cordial que puedo sin demostrar todo lo que siento interiormente. Tanto rechazo que todos han causado en mi esta surgiendo efecto.

El asiente y aparta la mirada.

Bajo del coche y a pesar de que las gotas de agua incluso son dolorosas camino lentamente para reafirmar mis palabras, aunque quisiera correr para refugiarme.

Llego hasta la puerta en donde hay un pequeño techo y me oculto ahí, pero la estúpida agua cae en diagonal y me moja de todas formas.

¿Algo puede salirme peor?

Derrotado y humillado regreso al coche.

Resoplo al tiempo que cierro la puerta y de reojo veo una sonrisa en los labios de Chace.

Es la primera vez que lo veo tener alguna expresión de cualquier tipo de emoción.

-Que buena música –murmuro mientras golpeo mis piernas con mis dedos al ritmo de la canción.

-Gracias –dice mirando hacia enfrente en todo momento.

Para llegar a su casa tenemos que pasar entre el bosque, por un sendero rocoso y rodeado de arboles.

Su casa es grande y muy bonita, pero fuera de lugar… o dentro. Queda a la perfección con el bosque que la rodea, pero no parece ser de la misma zona residencial en donde estamos.

-Adelante –me dice cuando abre la puerta de madera para mí.

La casa por dentro es cálida y sigue manteniendo ese aire campestre que el exterior.

-Que bonita –murmuro-. ¿Vives solo?

El asiente.

-Estas en la misma escuela que yo, ¿No?

-Si, en un par de tus clases también.

Valla, nunca lo había notado.

-Muchas gracias por ofrecer quedarme aquí…

-No es nada, iré por ropa seca –y se marcha.

Me siento extraño.

Es un chico raro, pero estoy casi seguro que es solo una apariencia. Siento que en su interior es algo muy diferente a lo que quiere aparentar.

-Toma –me entrega un par de prendas.

-Gracias –sonrío.

Me quito la camisa y el desvía la mirada.

-¿Dónde puedo ponerla? –le pregunto.

-Dámela –extiende su mano y le doy la prenda mojada.

Me pongo la sudadera gris que me ah prestado y al instante mi cuerpo se adapta a la temperatura cálida. Además tiene un aroma delicioso.

-La pondré a secar –me dice antes de salir de la habitación.

Estiro las mangas de la suave sudadera hasta cubrir mis manos con la tela y las froto en mi rostro. Huele delicioso y es muy cálido.

Me quito el pantalón y lo coloco sobre una silla para ponerme la otra pieza del conjunto, un pantalón de franela gris.

Cuando me giro para tomar el pantalón mojado me asusto al ver a Chace recargado en la pared, inmóvil.

-Gracias –le digo moviendo la prenda inferior.

El asiente antes de tomar mi pantalón y marcharse de nuevo.

-Valla –murmuro para mi mismo.

Es muy extraño e incomodo.

Siento como si no quisiera que yo estuviera ahí, pero el es el que insistió en que me quedara. Si no me quería ahí no me hubiera invitado. ¿Que diablos?

Sin saber bien que hacer comienzo a ver la casa.

Es muy bonita, es… rustica.

Tiene muchos adornos, muchas figuras, lámparas, cuadros… ¡Que bonitos cuadros!

Hay pequeños y grandes, por todos lados, colores cálidos que le dan un gran estilo a la casa.

Los muebles también van todos acordes con los diseños, es extraño, siento que si salgo de esta casa me encontrare con un hermoso lago enfrente y unos cisnes, una lancha y una hoguera.

-Puedes encender la televisión –dice Chace a mis espaldas haciendo que pegue un saltito.

-Gracias –le digo mientras acaricio una figura de porcelana rustica.

-Me iré a dormir, siéntete como en tu casa… puedes tomar una habitación, arriba hay de sobra…. Le puedes poner candado a la puerta –desvía la mirada-. Para que te sientas más seguro…

-¿Por qué no me sentiría seguro? –pregunto con inocencia.

-Nada… es solo que… nada –frunce los labios y eleva su mano para despedirse y se marcha hacia el segundo piso.

Pobre Chace. Debe de ser difícil vivir así. Estoy seguro que no es capas de hacer nada de lo que todos dicen de el. Supongo que esta acostumbrado al rechazo, por eso se siente incomodo conmigo aquí.

Me quedo despierto hasta las seis de la mañana, cuando comienza a amanecer.

Le dejo una carta agradeciéndole por sus atenciones y me marcho.

La lluvia ah cesado.

Llego a mi casa en cinco minutos después de cruzar el bosque enlodado y húmedo.

Lo último que se es que estoy en mi cama cubierto con una colcha seca y a punto de dormirme.

Cuando despierto el sol entra por la ventana en un Angulo extraño, por lo que debe de estar atardeciendo.

-Oh Dios –me levanto con un ligero dolor de cabeza y un ardor y pesadez en los ojos.

Tomo un baño con agua helada para despertarme por que temo quedarme dormido si el agua sale cálida.

El clima afuera comienza a sentirse fresco, estamos a mediados de otoño así que tengo que comenzar a sacar mi ropa de frio.

Como no tengo nada en esta casa decido ponerme una playera cómoda y el suéter gris de Chace que sigue con el mismo olor delicioso.

Me pongo unos Jeans de mezclilla ligeramente desgastados y una bota café, para excursión.

Voy a la cocina buscando algo para comer y me encuentro con un trozo de tarta de manzana que hice hace dos días.

Tomo un trozo para asegurarme que sigue en buen estado y después la guardo en un recipiente de cristal.

Se me ocurre que podría comer un poco con Chace. Veo el reloj, son las seis y media de la tarde.

Lo pienso unos segundos y después salgo de la casa preparándome para cruzar el bosque resbaloso.

Llevo las manos ocupadas por lo que tengo que poner especial atención en donde coloco mis pies para no caerme. Nunca eh tenido buena coordinación y casi siempre término enredándome en cualquier cosa así que cruzar el bosque sin incidentes me parece una gran Azaña.

Entro en el bosque y al poner un pie sobre una piedra casi caigo de sentón, así que me voy a mi coche y me limito a conducir derrotado por el lodo.

El coche de Chace sigue en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó anoche; bajo y toco a la puerta.

-¿Peeta? –pregunta el sorprendido.

Lleva un pantalón de mezclilla roto de la pierna derecha y una camisa de franela.

-Hola –lo saludo.

-¿A que has venido? –pregunta con brusquedad.

-Bueno, traigo un poco de tarta de manzana… pensé que podríamos comerla juntos.

Sus cejas se elevan sorprendidas.

-¿Estas seguro? –pregunta mientras mira hacia afuera.

-Si… ¿Esperas a alguien?

-No, ¿Tú vienes con alguien?

-No, yo solo –contesto confundido.

-Lamento incomodarte pero las únicas personas que me visitan son para insultarme o dañar mi casa… así que…

Me quedo en silencio mirando sus profundos ojos azules.

Le creo, por que eh escuchado esas conversaciones.

Se nota en su rostro, se que por dentro sufre, no me equivoco cuando pienso en que es solo una mascara para encubrir lo que hay en su interior.

Abro la boca para decir algo, pero no se que decir así que la vuelvo a cerrar.

-¿Es cierto lo de la tarta? –me pregunta sonriendo.

Su sonrisa me toma desprevenido por lo que sonrío como estúpido también.

-Si, por supuesto que es cierto, esta en el coche.

-Supongo que no hay un montón de chicos afuera esperando a que salga para golpearme, así que te acompañare –abre la puerta y sale.

Me acompaña hasta el coche y sostiene la puerta mientras yo saco la tarta.

-¿Tu la hiciste? –me pregunta.

-Si –acepto con orgullo al recordar lo delicioso que quedó.

-Se ve muy casera, hace mucho que no como tarta.

-No es por nada, pero esta deliciosa.

Sostiene la puerta para dejarme entrar y cuando entro me ayuda a cargarla hasta la mesa.

-Yo no se hornear, pero puedo hacer un poco de café, te o chocolate…

-Chocolate esta bien –sonrío.

El asiente ligeramente.

Comienza a preparar chocolate caliente mientras yo me siento en una silla que arrastré hasta la cocina.

-Tienes una casa muy bonita –le digo.

-Has dicho eso ayer –dice sonriendo de verdad por segunda vez. Hasta me siento feliz.

-De hecho fue anoche… -corrijo y el se gira para mirarme y sonríe de nuevo-. Y parecía como si anoche no te callera tan bien…

No dice nada.

-Desde que fallecieron mis padres cualquier persona que me encuentro solo dice cosas malas sobre mi –murmura mientras me entrega una tasa de chocolate.

Nos vamos hasta la mesa, en donde esta la tarta y nos sentamos.

-Lo siento –le digo.

-No lo sientas, tú no me has hecho nada.

-Pero lo pensé –admito.

-Supongo que todos ya te habían envenenado la mente…

-Debe de ser difícil.

-Al principio lo fue. Imagínalo –mira hacia otro lado-. Tus padres y hermana fallesen y la gente solo se acerca para culparte –regresa la vista a la tasa de chocolate mientras frunce los labios-. Ahora ya no me importa. Son unos estúpidos.

-Si lo son –acepto.

-Nunca tuve muchos amigos… pero por lo menos no murmuraban cosas cuando pasaba, ni me molestaban.

-¿Te molestan mucho? –pregunto.

Eleva la mirada y cuando me mira sonríe.

-Supongo que tú no eres uno de ellos –murmura-. Ni siquiera se por que te estoy contando esto. Es mas, para serte sincero, ni siquiera se por que te permite entrar en casa.

-Yo no soy como ellos, se que es difícil de creer, pero puedes confiar en mi.

-Anoche, cuando te vi, te ofrecí llevarte a casa por cortesía, pensé que en cualquier momento dirías algo o me harías algo… pero no podía dejarte ahí caminando solo sin siquiera ofrecerte ayuda.

-Nunca te haría nada. De verdad, puedes contar conmigo como un amigo.

Sonríe nuevamente, no me acostumbro a esa curva hermosa en su rostro.

-No se si eso pueda pasar –baja la mirada-. Ya me han decepcionado lo suficiente.

Sin detenerme a pensarlo estiro mi mano y tomo la suya.

Es muy suave y cálida.

-Mírame, Chace. Mírame de verdad. Odio cuando las personas hacen lo que hacen contigo. Lo odio de verdad.

Retira su mano de entre la mía lentamente.

-Creo que será mejor que te vallas, Peeta.

-Chace, no pretendía incomodarte…

-No, ese no es el problema. El problema es que no me incomodas. No puedes estar cerca de mí. Es peligroso.

Giro los ojos.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que todo es cierto?

-Por supuesto que no –escupe una octava de voz mas alta-. Nada de eso es cierto. Pero las personas creen que si lo es y si te miran conmigo… te puedes meter en problemas.

-No me importa.

-Peeta… -me mira a los ojos y ahora son sus manos las que buscan las mías, pero sin la voluntad suficiente para llegar hasta ellas-. Vete, por favor.

Sonrío y suspiro.

-Nos vemos mañana –le digo-. En la escuela.

El sonríe una vez mas y niega con la cabeza.

-Hazme caso, Peeta.

Me encojo de hombros y salgo de la casa.

A pesar de que eh dormido todo el día cuando llego a mi casa me tiro en la cama a ver la televisión.

Pienso en Chace un par de veces antes de dormirme, pobre chico. Como el dijo, malo es que pierdas a tus dos padres, peor es que la gente te culpe sobre eso.

Al día siguiente amanezco con mucha energía, todavía se sigue sintiendo un clima fresco y húmedo.

Desayuno algo antes de irme a clases.

Llevo un par de meses en la escuela, desde que conocí a Rebecca me convenció de tomar el curso con ella para tener un titulo "de verdad", por que según ella mi titulo del instituto de arte no cuenta.

La escuela en donde estoy no se puede comparar a las demás en las que eh estado, pero eso es lo bueno. La gente de ahí parece divertirse de verdad, no como los aburridos estudiantes de leyes.

Escucho el coche de Chace desde mi habitación y sonrío.

Me pongo su suéter por tercera ocasión para llevar una especie de tregua entre el y yo a la escuela.

Apenas estaciono el coche y Rebecca ya esta esperándome abajo.

-¡Peeta! –grita.

-Hola –me abraza y le devuelvo el abrazo.

-Dios, pase todo el domingo dormida. No aguantaba la cabeza.

-Por eso no me gusta tomar.

Me golpea el hombro y comienza a hablar.

Como siempre, es fácil mantera la conversación, me limito a asentir y decir si o no a todo lo que ella habla.

Las primeras cuatro horas pasan muy rápido por que son de matemáticas y de historia, dos clases que en la escuela donde estaba ya llevaba muy avanzadas, así que todo lo que explican ya me lo se.

Parece ser tedioso volver a la escuela, pero como este instituto es muy diferente a donde estaba estoy disfrutando de la experiencia.

Cuando suena el timbre para receso Rebecca me manda un mensaje para que me encuentre con ella en la mesa de siempre.

Tomo mis cosas y salgo del aula.

Camino por los atestados pasillos con mis libros en la mano y a lo lejos, caminando solo, veo a Chace.

Lleva sus libros en su mano derecha y la mirada fija en la nada, su rostro inexpresivo ah vuelto.

Lo miro fijamente mientras camina, las personas no le prestan atención, pero todos se quitan cuando el va a pasar, inconscientemente.

Entonces me mira, sus ojos se fijan en los míos y después baja la mirada examinando mi ropa. Sonríe ampliamente y niega con la cabeza y eso me hace sonreír también.

Entonces da un suspiro visible y su rostro vuelve a adquirir la frialdad de siempre antes de girar en un pasillo y perderse de mi vista.

Oh Chace.

Llego hasta el comedor, esperando ver a Chace en alguna mesa, pero nada.

Me siento en la mesa de siempre rodeado de mis amigos.

Dos de ellos ya fueron sonsacados por Rebecca para entrar a mis clases de Arte en el instituto, así que ahora, tres de mis amigos me dicen Profesor Mellark.

Todo el día y en todas las clases busco a Chace con la mirada, pero no lo encuentro.

Y al día siguiente igual, nada.

Después de tres días quiero ir a su casa para ver si esta bien, pero desde mi ventana lo veo lavando su coche, así que dejo de preocuparme. Quizá me esta evitando.

Al día siguiente la escuela se prepara para el baile de navidad.

Hay anuncios pegados por todos lados, aunque el baile se celebre dos semanas antes de navidad, todos lo llaman el baile de navidad. Es raro.

A la hora del descanso me voy con Rebecca a nuestra mesa de siempre, en donde ya nos esperan todos.

-¿Ya tienes vestido? –le preguntan las chicas a Rebecca.

-No, necesito ir a comprar uno –dice ella.

Las chicas comienzan a planear su salida a la ciudad para ver vestidos mientras los hombres charlan sobre el partido de mañana. Ninguna de las pláticas me interesa lo suficiente.

Giro mi rostro y en un instante reconozco el hermoso cabello cobrizo brillante.

Chace viene entrando en la cafetería, con la charola en las manos.

En un segundo esta ahí y al siguiente ya no.

Se escucha el estruendo del metal chocando contra el piso del comedor y un montón de personas estallan en carcajadas.

Me pongo de pie al instante, junto con Rebecca, pero no logro ver con claridad.

Rebecca se sube a la mesa y murmura:

-Dean ah hecho que Chace se caiga. Hay un desastre en el suelo.

Los chicos en mi mesa comienzan a reírse y a alagar a Dean.

-Oh Dios, Chace se ah parado, parece furioso –de pronto sus ojos se abren como platos-. Dios mío, Chace tiro a Dean de un golpe.

Todos comienzan a caminar hacia allá, mientras gritan "pelea" con entusiasmo.

Comienzo a avanzar entre la multitud mientras escucho la pelea entre los gritos.

Empujo gente y piso a otra mas mientras me abro paso.

Quedo justo frente a Chace que sigue manteniendo un rostro inexpresivo ante Dean, tirado en el suelo.

De pronto los cuatro amigos de Dean se ponen de pie, dos de ellos toman a Chace y otro lo comienza a golpear mientras el cuarto va a ayudar a Dean.

De pronto se escucha otro grito entre la multitud de jóvenes. "Asesino". "Mátalo".

Sin pensarlo dos veces entro en el círculo de la pelea.

En una fracción de segundo recuerdo una conversación que tuve con Finnick hace mucho tiempo. "Lo primero que tienes que atacar son las rodillas, el estomago y la nariz, con eso los detienes."

Fijo mi pie izquierdo en el suelo mientras con el derecho le doy una patada al chico que esta apunto de golpear a Chace. Dos segundos antes de que su puño golpee el rostro de Chace el chico cae al suelo sujetando su rodilla. Me doy media vuelta aprovechando el vuelo que llevo y con mi puño golpeo el rostro del chico que esta ayudando a Dean.

Dean me sostiene con sus grandes brazos y mi cabeza queda justo debajo de su barbilla.

"Los golpes con la cabeza no fallan, te va a doler, pero te aseguro que a el le dolerá mas."

Me impulso hacia arriba y siento un dolor en la nuca, pero al menos me mantengo de pie. Dean cae al suelo de rodillas.

Uno de los que sujetaban a Chace esta frente a mi, es el mas amedrentador.

"Eres muy pequeño, así que tus puntos fuertes son las rodillas y los codos, procura golpear con ellos" recuerdo.

Mientras camino hacia el chico grande calculo su movimiento, tiene los puños por arriba del pecho, cubriendo su rostro.

Me agacho pasando por su costado derecho y propinando un golpe en su cintura con mi codo. Después me pongo de pie y golpeo su espalda con mi codo también.

Y cuando volteo a ver a Chace el otro chico ya esta en el suelo.

Entonces me doy cuenta del silencio que hay en la sala. Todos me miran. Con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, algunos con sus labios separados.

Rebecca tiene un rostro inexpresivo mientras que la otra chica, la rubia, se cubre la boca con las manos.

Cuando volteo a ver a Chace descubro que su rostro vuelve a tener expresión, y no solo una, si no que puedo distinguir la sorpresa, la incredulidad y algo que no puedo reconocer.

El golpe de adrenalina se me pasa mientras veo todo lo que esta alrededor.

Dean esta tirado en el suelo, sangra por la nariz y la boca.

Uno de los chicos sujeta su pierna con horror. Incluso creo que está rota.

El otro se esta poniendo de pie con sus manos en el estomago y su rostro horrorizado, y al que Chace golpeo aun no logra recomponerse.

-¿Estas bien? –me pregunta Rebecca tocando mi hombro con cuidado.

Asiento y camino hasta Chace.

-¿Estas bien? –me pregunta.

-Si –contesto con un hilo de voz-. ¿Y tú?

-Bien –contesta con su voz inexpresiva.

De pronto todos comienzan a irse y tres segundos después el director con varios profesores están detrás de nosotros.

Nos llevan a todos a la dirección y espero sentado alrededor de treinta minutos.

Primero nos hablan de uno por uno para contar nuestra historia y después nos juntan a todos en la oficina del director, hay unos dos profesores por cada uno de nosotros.

-Cinco de ustedes contaron una historia muy diferente a la de los otros dos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

Entonces lo entiendo, haya hecho lo que haya hecho las cosas estarán en contra de Chace, y por lo tanto en mi contra, pero no importa, se que hice lo correcto.

-Director –una voz habla detrás de la puerta-. ¿Podemos pasar?

Nadie le contesta por lo que un grupo de tres jóvenes mujeres que jamás había visto entran.

-Ellos van a contar la historia que mas les convenga –dice la rubia señalándome-. Pero nosotros estábamos afuera, podemos decir la verdad.

-¿Son sus amigas? –nos pregunta el profesor de matemáticas.

Todos negamos con la cabeza.

Al ver a las chicas supuse que solo servirían para hundirnos más.

-Dean tiro a Chace en la cafetería y después lo insulto –dice la pelirroja.

-Chace se levanto y golpeo a Dean, después sus amigos comenzaron a golpearlo, el de cabello rubio –me señala la de cabello negro-. Llego y golpeo a todos. Supongo que se puede considerar defensa propia ya que ellos golpeaban a Chace.

Todos los profesores se quedan callados y miran fijamente al director que se recarga con frustración en su silla.

-Es una historia bastante diferente a la que me contaron usted y sus amigos, señor Dean –le dice-. Supongo que llamare a otro par de testigos para saber bien que hare con ustedes.

Al final del día Dean y sus amigos son suspendidos cinco días de clases, yo soy suspendido un día por haber golpeado a todos sin que me estuvieran haciendo algo, pero no estará en mi historial por que defendí a Chace, el cual no recibió castigo alguno.

El día que no fui a la escuela me la pase en mi casa, Rebecca me pregunto el por que había intervenido si solo era Chace Crawford, eso me molesto y después ella comprendió que sea quien sea debía ser defendido.

Al día siguiente todos me miraban raro, no raro como miraban a Chace, si no mas como miedo.

-¿Todos me miran extraño o soy yo? –le pregunto a Rebecca.

-Te echaste a cuatro tipos tu solo en menos de un minuto, das miedo –murmura.

Elevo mis cejas.

Entramos en el comedor y logro ver a Chace en una mesa del fondo.

-Ya vengo –le digo a Rebecca y camino hacia la mesa de Chace.

-Hola –le digo.

Sus ojos sin expresión me miran y cuando comprenden quien soy se relaja.

-Peeta –murmura con alivio, supuse.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

El mira a los lados.

-¿Estas seguro?

-¿Siegues con esa estupidez?

-Ya te diste cuenta como son las personas conmigo, te eh dicho que no quiero meterte en problemas.

-Dudo que eso suceda, Chace –me siento en la mesa, a su lado.

-Quería agradecerte lo que hiciste, pero no sabía si querías hablar conmigo.

-¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué no quieres creer que no me importa lo que las demás personas piensen de mi… o de ti?

-Me cuesta trabajo creer que a alguien le interese.

Oh Chace…

-A mi me interesas, Chace.

Frunce los labios.

-No sabes lo que dices –murmura.

-Se lo suficiente, Chace, ¿Puedes aceptar mi amistad?

-Te eh dicho que no te convengo, Peeta. No te conviene estar cerca de mí. Incluso es peligroso.

-Se defenderme.

Sonríe.

-Lo se. –Niega con la cabeza.

Extiendo mi mano y tomo la suya, cálida y sedosa.

-Peeta… Nos están viendo –murmura pero no retira su mano.

-¿Y eso te importa?

-No.

-A mi tampoco.

Sus ojos azules, inexpresivos hasta hace un momento, adquieren un tono celestoso cálido y atrayente.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –me pregunta.

-Por que detesto como te tratan las personas.

Se acerca un poco más a mí para entreabrir sus labios.

-Discúlpame la pregunta, no lo tomes a mal… ¿Eres gay, Peeta?

Sonrío.

-No estoy seguro.

-¿Sobre que?

-Sobre nada.

Sonríe ampliamente y aprieta fuerte mi mano.

Nadie se ah dado cuenta de en donde eh estado, al parecer Chace se había vuelto tan invisible en la escuela que nadie se detenía a ver en su dirección.

Me sentí triste por el, debe de ser horrible estar en una escuela como esta y que nadie te hable, así que me propuse a hablarle de ahora en adelante.

Cuando llego a mi casa después de la escuela veo el auto de Chace del otro lado del bosque y conduzco hasta haya.

-Hola, Peeta ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –me pregunta desde la entrada a su casa, esta sentado, leyendo algo.

-Solo pase a saludar.

-Bueno, acabo de verte en la escuela –sonríe.

-Ya –supongo que me sonroje por que el sonrió mas-. ¿Qué harás el resto de la tarde?

Lo piensa un momento.

-Nada –contesta.

-Bien, yo tampoco. ¿Puedo quedarme?

Sonríe de nuevo. Su rostro sin expresión se esta perdiendo, ahora solo veo a un Chace alegre e inocente.

-Puedes quedarte siempre que quieras.

Me siento a su lado.

-¿Qué leías?

-Nada interesante –cierra el libro y se separa un poco para poder mirarme-. Te advierto que no soy nada divertido ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Saber un poco más de ti –le digo.

-Bien, tampoco soy muy interesante, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Bueno… ¿Color favorito?

-Verde –contesta al instante.

Entablamos una conversación de tres horas después de la primer pregunta, resulta que Chace es un chico muy profundo, inocente y sencillo. La historia de sus padres lo destrozó, pero no tiene fuerzas para dejar ese lugar en donde ellos vivían, a pesar de lo que dice la gente, aunque no le importa.

-¿Entonces no has tenido novias? –le pregunto cuando nos sentamos en su sala, a un lado de la chimenea y tomamos un poco de chocolate.

-No me interesan las mujeres –me suelta de pronto, no se si quiso decir lo que creo que entendí.

-¿Los chicos? –le pregunto estúpidamente al instante.

-No estoy seguro –dice sonriendo y regresándome la misma respuesta que le di.

-¿Sobre que? –le sigo el juego.

-Sobre nada –esboza una sonrisa angelical hermosa-. Veras, antes del accidente de mis padres yo estudiaba en un internado varonil así que no había chicas, cuando vine a este lugar resulta que todos me odiaban y nadie se interesaba en mi mas que para insultarme. Así que… digamos que nunca eh tenido la experiencia.

-¿Nunca has besado a nadie? –pregunto sorbiendo de mi taza.

-No –contesta y sus mejillas adquieren un tono rosado.

Elevo mis cejas y sonrió para animarlo.

-¿Y que hay de ti? –me pregunta.

-Bueno, en completa diferencia –contesto-. Estuve casado por como… cuatro años.

-¿Es enserio? –se sorprende.

-Sip, con un hombre –sus cejas se elevan.

-¿Estuviste?

-Si, bueno, es como de película, tuve un accidente y perdí la memoria, viví con el un tiempo pero no pude seguir… firme el divorcio antes de venir a vivir acá.

-Valla… y tu tan joven…

-No soy tan joven, pero si lo fui cuando me case. No entiendo por que lo hico, supongo estaba enamorado.

-¿No recuerdas nada, de verdad?

-Lo recuerdo todo desde cierta parte de mi vida, pero después… nada. Aun siento como si tuviera diecisiete.

-No te ves tan grande, incluso pareces menor que yo.

Asiento y sonrío.

La tarde pasa aun mas rápido y no entiendo como pero ya son las diez de la noche y tengo que irme.

-Gracias por venir, Peeta. Es bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar.

-Espero no cansarte por que me gusta mucho estar contigo.

-No me cansas –dice.

Sonrío cuando el coloca su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Nos vemos mañana, Chace.

-Hasta mañana.

Me giro para verlo a los ojos y su sonrisa desaparece.

Inclina su rostro hacia el mío y al instante cierro los ojos antes de sentir sus labios carnosos en los míos.

El beso no dura mucho, pero si lo suficiente para hacerme temblar.

Me separo lentamente para mirarlo y el Chace que veo es completamente diferente.

Este Chace es bueno, noble, cálido.

Junto nuestros labios una vez mas y Chace es el que se separa de mi para abrazarme con tanta fuerza que se me complica respirar.

-¿Y si paso por ti mañana? –me pregunta.

Sonrío un poco, por que es lo único que se me ocurre hacer.

-Te voy a ser muy sincero, Chace –le digo mientras tomo su mano-. No se lo que puedo ofrecerte. Ni siquiera eh podido descubrir quien soy. No se si sienta algo por ti.

-No me importa –susurra.

-Chace…

-Solo inténtalo –junta nuestras manos y coloca la mía en su corazón que late con tanta fuerza contra su pecho-. Siente el tuyo –toma mi otra mano y la coloca sobre mi pecho.

No se cual latido es mas fuerte, el de el o el mío.

-Lo intentamos –le digo.

No se por que lo hago, se que puedo hacerme daño o hacerle daño a el. Pero no puedo negarle esta oportunidad.

-Eres la primer persona que siento que se interesa por mi.

Me había dicho, es… horrible. No debo de estar con el por lastima, pero no es lastima, me gusta, me gusta de verdad, pero no lo suficiente, aunque no se que es "gustar lo suficiente" por que nunca me ah gustado antes alguien. Solo quiero intentarlo, el merece ser feliz y si yo puedo hacerlo entonces lo hare.

Como siempre, lo primero que esta en mi mente es Gale. ¿Qué será de el? ¿Esta bien lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Entonces por que me siento como si estuviera haciéndole daño? Y si le estoy haciendo daño, de todas formas, ¿Qué me importa? Ambos vivimos una vida diferente, se supone que no debe de importarme. Pero no puedo engañarme, me importa de verdad. Creo que Gale me importa mas ahora que antes. ¿Entonces que sentido tiene esto? ¿Puedo ser feliz con Chace?

En la mañana Chace suena el claxon en mi puerta y eso me hace sonreír y extrañamente me alegra el día.

-Hola –lo saludo y el baja la ventanilla.

-Hola –sonríe-. ¿Nos vamos juntos?

-Habíamos quedado en eso ¿No? –le pregunto sonriendo.

-¿No te importa ir en mi coche?

-Chace, no me importa ninguna estupidez con respecto a los demás. ¿Entendido? Deja de preocuparte.

Me subo al auto y Chace comienza a conducir.

-Peeta… ¿Somos novios? –me pregunta con incomodidad-. Eh estado pensándolo toda la noche.

-Pues no me lo has pedido –contesto mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Sonrío ampliamente y no puedo evitar una ligera risa.

Suspiro. Sus ojos parecen preocupados. No puedo creer que dentro de ese cuerpo tan varonil se esconda un niño tan inocente. Siento que Chace puede quebrarse en cualquier momento.

-Si, Chace. Si quiero.

Sonríe y la felicidad le llega hasta los ojos por primera vez.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela nadie mira en nuestra dirección, pero todo cambia cuando yo bajo del coche, como si fuera un imán todos los ojos se giran hacia mi.

-Todos nos miran –se queja Chace y me mira esperando encontrar algún tipo de mala emoción en mi.

-No me importa un poco de atención –le digo.

-¿De verdad?

-Chace, por favor. No miento cuando te digo que no me importa lo que la gente piense de mi.

-¿Puedo tomarte la mano?

Me detengo en seco.

-Lo siento ¿Fue demasiado? –sus ojos parecen preocupados.

-Chace. No puedes hacer feliz a los demás. No puedes poner primero la felicidad de los demás entes que la tuya. Tu tienes que hacer lo que tu quieres. Si quieres tomarme la mano, hazlo. Si quieres besarme, hazlo. Se feliz, Chace.

-Peeta, entiéndeme. Acabo de encontrarte y no quiero perderte.

Sus ojos me dejan ver por primera vez como es su alma. Jamás había visto tanto dolor en un par de ojos azules.

Entonces sin importarme nada elevo mi rostro y uno nuestros labios.

-Solo se feliz –murmuro entre sus labios.

Su mano se envuelve en la mía y comenzamos a caminar. Chace lleva una sonrisa en los labios, por lo que no se que es lo que les sorprende a las personas, su hermosa sonrisa, o que vamos tomados de la mano.

Por supuesto, las cosas cambiaron.

De mi grupo de "amigos" solo Rebecca siguió hablándome.

"-No te entiendo, Peeta, pero te respeto, solo ten cuidado"

Me había dicho y después seguimos nuestra relación normal pero un poco distanciados.

Nadie acepta a Chace como amigo y al principio las miradas solo estaban fijas en nosotros, ahora es un poco menos, pero siguen viéndonos como si fuéramos una abominación.

"-Te tienen miedo –me había asegurado Rebecca-. Ni siquiera eh escuchado un solo comentario malo sobre ustedes, creo que fue tu capacidad para detener a Dean y los suyos"

Sea lo que sea, nadie se metía con nosotros y eso era lo único que pedía.

Y después de todo, al final de cuentas, las personas que te dejan hablar por estupideces no son tus amigos, no los podemos considerar así.

Mi relación con Chace comenzó a funcionar de una manera muy bonita, todas las tardes juntos nos han unido mas, Chace es una persona maravillosa, no me equivocaba, es como un niño. Con el transcurso de los días me doy cuenta que mas que una pareja, Chace necesita compañía.

No es como muchos de los novios que se la pasan tocándote y besándote hasta que te hartan, no, el es diferente. Disfruta con tomarme de la mano o abrazarme. Solo me besa cuando me voy y es un beso dulce en los labios. Le gusta mucho abrazarme y sentir mi piel con su mano, pero nunca me toca demasiado. Es muy inocente, aunque siempre estamos solos, incluso en las noches, lo más que hace es abrazarme, acostarse conmigo y abrazarme.

Creo que mas que una pareja lo que el busca es compañía, alguien con quien hablar, alguien que lo escuche, alguien que lo entienda, y aquí estoy yo para el y estaré siempre que lo necesite.

-De verdad me gusta estar contigo –me dice cuando nos sentamos en un tronco que esta tirado en el bosque.

-A mi también me gusta estar contigo.

-Soy demasiado egoísta –murmura mientras toca sus labios con mis dedos de la mano derecha.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por que has renunciado a tus amigos y a tu vida por estar conmigo y no quiero que hagas eso, pero tampoco quiero que me dejes.

-Chace, nada vale la pena lo suficiente como para dejarte.

Sonríe.

-Se que no sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti, pero tus palabras siempre suenan tan sinceras, me enamoras.

-Lo siento –me disculpo-. Me refería a que cualquier persona que te de la espalda por no aceptar tus gustos no vale la pena.

-¿Puedes imaginarte lo mucho que te amo?

Solo bajo la cabeza. Se que eso esta mal por que yo no eh logrado amarlo.

-Ven aquí –estira sus brazos y me atrae a su cuerpo.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó desde que me abrazó, pero entre sus brazos me siento cómodo y cálido.

Me besa en la frente y después comienza a platicarme sobre la primera impresión que le di.

-Pensé que eras uno de ellos por completo. Ya sabes, tu cabello rubio y tu hermoso físico.

-Supongo que nunca miras en el interior de las personas –murmuro.

-El interior de las personas es peor que el exterior, por fuera son un ángel mientras por dentro se pudren constantemente.

-Valla…

-Bueno, excepto tu. Eres hermoso por dentro y por fuera.

Me estrecha más hacia su pecho y coloca su barbilla en mi cabeza.

-Me gustaría irme a vivir a Canadá. Me encantaría vivir en un bosque, donde siempre haya nieve y la temperatura sea insoportablemente baja. Vivir ahí hasta que muera…

-¿Es enserio?

-Si, eso hare algún día. Cuando encuentre a alguien que se valla conmigo. –al decir eso sus brazos se tensan sobre mi cuerpo, como diciendo "creo que ya lo encontré".

Después de varios minutos nos ponemos de pie y entramos en la casa, cuando la lluvia arruino nuestra estancia afuera.

-Creo que debería irme –le digo cuando las gotas se hacen mas constantes y el cielo se obscurece por completo.

-Puedes quedarte aquí –sonríe.

-Puedo quedarme aquí… -murmuro analizando mi opción.

-Podemos ver películas… o algo.

Después de que la lluvia se intensificara decido quedarme.

Chace pone algo en la televisión y nos tiramos en su cama, de nuevo, sus brazos buscan mi cuerpo haciendo que me recueste sobre el.

No se de que trata la película por que no eh puesto atención, me eh debatido internamente sobre que es lo que quiero.

Quiero a Chace, de eso no tengo duda. Pero no me llena, no me siento completo.

Aunque lo quiero, lo quiero y lo deseo.

Pero el es tan… ¿Lindo? ¿Por qué diablos no puedo enamorarme de el?

Estiro mi cuello para besar la mandíbula de Chace y el sonríe bajando sus labios hasta besarme.

Sus labios son cálidos y suaves, cuidadosos y dulces.

Giro lentamente hasta quedar por completo sobre su cuerpo.

Sus manos aferran mi cintura con cuidado mientras sus labios siguen moviéndose rítmicamente entre los míos.

Es lo mas lejos que hemos llegado ambos. Chace nunca me toca y nunca me besa, a veces pienso si tendrá miedo, la forma en que me agarra y la suavidad de sus besos, me hacen preguntarme si de verdad le gusto.

Aunque si no le gusto lo suficiente no tengo por que culparlo, de todas formas, siempre eh sido yo quien le dice que no esta enamorado de el. Ahora me siento culpable.

Comienzo a tocar su abdomen y a acariciar su piel desnuda debajo de su camisa.

Sus labios se tensan entre los míos mientras me besa y sus manos entran bajo mi pantalón.

Eso hace que mi respiración se agite y mis labios se muevan con mayor rapidez.

Gira su cuerpo hasta quedar sobre mi y levanta mi sweater hasta que me despoja de el.

Sus manos cálidas comienzan a acariciar mi pecho con cuidado.

Se quita la camisa y lo atraigo hacia mí. Quiero sentirlo. Quiero sentir su cuerpo junto al mío.

No se exactamente como sucede pero ambos quedamos únicamente en ropa interior.

Sus manos cada vez van agarrando más confianza y se mueven con más precisión.

Su piel es cálida y suave en todos lados de su cuerpo. Puedo tocar sus muslos y puedo tocar su erección bajo la fina capa de tela.

-¿Quieres que me desvista por completo? –me pregunta murmurando sobre mis labios.

-Chace, no me preguntes nada. Solo hazlo.

Se quita su última prenda y siento su cálido miembro en mi pubis. Rosando mí entrepierna con cada movimiento.

Nos hincamos en la cama, con sus brazos presionando mi cuerpo hacia el suyo y su erección presionando la mía.

Me quito mi ropa interior hasta quedar desnudo por completo junto a el.

Nos tiramos en la cama de nuevo, el debajo de mi cuerpo. Siento que mis manos no alcanzan a abarcar demasiado, que mis labios quieren entrar mas en el, que mi lengua desea saborear mas parte de la suya.

Gira nuestros cuerpos hasta quedar sobre del mío y con su mano derecha sujeta mi erección provocándome una contracción de placer.

Eleva sus caderas y se sienta lentamente en mi miembro.

La resistencia de su cuerpo solo intensifica mi excitación mientras entro lentamente en el.

Comienza a moverse con cuidado mientras sus labios rosas se separan por el dolor.

Tomo sus caderas y levanto mi cuerpo haciendo que Chace caiga de espaldas en el suave colchón de la cama y comienzo a moverme lentamente dentro de el.

Por primera vez me siento completo. Siento que somos uno solo.

Mi placer es su placer y su placer el mío.

Solo quiero terminar, pero quiero que el momento sea eterno.

Chace envuelve su cuerpo en un orgasmo intenso mientras sigo moviéndome dentro de el y su mano masajea rápidamente su miembro mientras termina con un gemido deliciosos que me hace desear sus labios.

Comienzo a besarlo incómodamente sin salir de su interior.

Entonces en un tirón interno que me provoca un dolor, un orgasmo intenso me priva de todos los sentidos.

Cuando la intensidad del orgasmo desaparece me encuentro recostado en el pecho de Chace mientras saco mi erección lentamente.

Nuestra respiración se acompasa mientras recuperamos el aliento.

Por ahora no estoy seguro de nada, únicamente de el.

Las vacaciones de invierno comienzan y mi relación con Chace adquiere un toque especial, creo que puedo lograr amarlo.

La primer semana de vacaciones nos la pasamos juntos, estamos tan cansados de la misma rutina que decidimos darnos un premio por nuestras buenas calificaciones. Un viaje.

No sabemos a donde, ni cuanto durara, simplemente nos subiremos al autobús y llegaremos hasta algún lugar.

El día en que nos marchamos esta nevando, nos esperamos una hora en la central de autobuses por que ninguno de los dos deseamos subir a un avión. Además dudo mucho que con esta nevada haya vuelos.

-Tengo tanta hambre –murmura Chace mientras hacemos fila para entrar en el autobús.

-Acabas de comer –le digo sonriendo.

-Ya, pero viajar siempre me da hambre.

Niego lentamente y el aprieta nuestras manos.

Subimos al autobús y nos sentamos justo a la mitad.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no viajo en autobús.

-Creo que yo ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que lo hice –aseguro.

El autobús se enciende y comienza a avanzar.

Dentro se siente cálido, pero no lo suficiente para cubrirnos del frio clima de afuera.

Delante de nosotros, a varios asientos, hay una joven rubia con un bebe entre sus brazos envuelto en un montón de cobijas rosas. Solo ruego por que no llore en ningún momento del camino.

Se encienden las televisiones individuales y después de la publicidad comienza una película de amor.

-Me aburren las películas de amor–susurra.

-¿Estas loco? –pregunto.

-No. Tengo mi propia historia y ninguna película la supera.

-¿Yo formare parte de eso?

-Tu eres mi historia.

Oh Chace.

Me siento extraño, desde que recuerdo soy yo el que hace este tipo de comentarios, incluso me han dicho que soy "empalagoso" pero Chace… es como si me diera a probar mi propio chocolate. Y me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

Me recuesto en su pecho y el me abraza hasta que me quedo dormido.

En mi sueño estoy en una playa, el sol me quema la piel y la arena es muy caliente, estoy caminando mientras la briza, extrañamente helada, se rompe en mi cuerpo.

Se que estoy soñando por que aun estoy medio consiente, incluso puedo escuchar la respiración de Chace bajo mi oído. Pero el sueño es tan nítido que puedo creer que es real.

Alguien me toma de la mano y volteo a mirarlo, es Chace. Me sonríe de esa forma que me encanta y comenzamos a caminar junto al agua.

Nos detenemos y me elevo para besarlo.

Entonces abro los ojos y no es Chace quien me esta sujetando, es Gale.

Por una parte quiero detenerme por que no quiero besar a alguien que no sea mi novio, pero los labios de Gale son abrazadores, cálidos, y tienen un toque de algo que no me deja liberarme.

De pronto todo se empieza a mover, abro los ojos y veo un borrón de movimientos en menos de cinco segundos.

Un tráiler invadió el carril en donde vamos justo en una curva, el autobús sale de la carretera y lo ultimo que veo es un montón de arboles chocando contra los vidrios. Todo comienza a dar vueltas a mí alrededor y, una parte de mi cerebro, sigue creyendo que estoy soñando.

Pero el dolor que siento es real, me estoy golpeando de verdad y pierdo el conocimiento de verdad.

Abro los ojos y solo distingo un montón de cuerpos sangrados frente a mí, los parpados me pesan demasiado y vuelvo a quedar inconsciente.

Cuando abro los ojos de nuevo las cosas comienzan a moverse, pero en mi mente, un mareo horrible que me hace querer vomitar.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunto mientras me trato de levantar, algo presiona mi pierna.

Afuera no se ve nada, solo soy capaz de ver mi propio reflejo. Hay personas por todos lados, nadie esta consiente.

Los asientos del autobús están en un Angulo extraño, están en la pared. Las ventanas están sobre mi cabeza y yo estoy sobre las otras ventanas. Nos volcamos, logro entender.

Me duele el brazo y la cabeza, tanto que no logro recordar ni mi nombre.

-Chace –murmuro horrorizado y comienzo a buscarlo con la mirada.

Esta detrás de mi, inconsciente.

-Chace –golpeo su rostro-. Eh Chace.

Abre los ojos lentamente y me mira.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto con un temblor en todo mi cuerpo.

No contesta.

Abre la boca y comienza a salir sangre. Una sangre obscura que mancha sus mejillas.

-Chace, ¡Chace! –vuelve a abrir sus ojos.

-Peeta… -murmura con un gorgoreo de sangre.

-Chace, no, no, no por favor, por favor.

-Peeta tienes que sacar a todos de aquí –me dice como puede.

-No Chace, vamos, te sacare a ti.

-No, Peeta. Saca a los demás. Confió en ti. Mujeres y niños primero. Puedes hacerlo, Peeta.

-No, Chace, por favor.

-Peeta, tienes que ser fuerte. Te necesitan. Esta cosa va a estallar.

Inhalo profundamente y se a lo que se refiere. Apesta a combustible y hay chispas de electricidad por todos lados.

-Por favor, rescata a quien mas puedas –la sangre no deja de salir de sus labios.

-Chace… prométeme que saldrás conmigo. Prométemelo.

El sonríe y aprieta mi mano.

-Te lo prometo –cierra los ojos.

-No, no cierres los ojos, por favor.

-Te estaré viendo, Peeta. Has lo que tengas que hacer, te estaré esperando aquí.

Asiento.

Entonces lo veo, sus ojos están idos, creo que no tienen color, es como ver unos ojos de algún juguete, no tienen vida.

No quiero llorar, como el dice, tengo que hacer algo.

Me inclino y lo beso en los labios, llenándome de sangre.

-Volveré por ti –le prometo.

El asiente y sonríe.

Me pongo de pie lentamente, sintiendo un profundo dolor en mi pierna derecha.

Hay muchas personas, no se ni siquiera por donde comenzar.

A mi lado izquierdo, en un Angulo extraño hay una chica de cabellera rubia, con su rostro pegado a la ventana.

-Hey –le hablo y golpeo ligeramente su rostro-. Oye, despierta.

Abre los ojos lentamente y mira hacia su alrededor con una expresión horrorizada.

-Necesito tu ayuda, ¿Okey? Voy a sacar a todos los niños de aquí pero necesito a alguien afuera que los cuide.

Ella asiente como sin entender de lo que le hablo.

-Me duele la pierna –murmura.

-Déjame revisar.

Levanto lentamente su pantalón y veo un corte muy profundo del cual brota sangre espesa.

Quiero taparme la boca y procurar no emitir ningún gemido.

-¿Qué? –pregunta ella con miedo.

-Nada, es una pequeña cortada. Tienes un poco de sangre, es mejor que no la veas. Estarás bien, es prácticamente un rasguño –le miento.

Ella se pone de pie, sin importarle el dolor de la pierna, supongo que es psicología. Si no sabes que tan grave es tu herida, ni siquiera la notas.

-¿Por donde vamos a salir?

Comienzo a buscar la salida, pero el autobús a caído justo del lado de la puerta. Estamos bloqueados.

-Romperemos una ventana del techo –le digo.

No hay tiempo para cuidarnos. Voy hacia una de las ventanas delanteras, en donde ya hay un trozo de vidrio estrellado. Tomo un pedazo de metal que no descifro que es y comienzo a golpearlo.

Tres golpes después el cristal se rompe y cae al suelo en un montón de fragmentos.

-Sal de aquí –le digo a la chica y la ayudo a salir del autobús.

-¿A dónde voy? –me pregunta temblando.

-Aléjate lo suficiente para que no te alcance el fuego si llega a explotar esto. Pero no tanto como para que los niños no te encuentren.

Ella asiente colocándose una mano en la boca y llorando.

-¡Espera! –le grito antes de que se valla.

Me giro lo mas deprisa que puedo y voy hasta donde estaba sentada la señora con la bebe en brazos.

La joven mujer esta inocente y con una herida en la cabeza.

La bebe esta despierta, envuelta en un montón de cobijas, eso le ayudo a mantenerse a salvo.

Me dan ganas de llorar al cargar a la pequeña y ver a su madre.

Aunque se que no debería, por que no hay tiempo, tomo el pulso de la mujer y me alegro por que siga viva.

Corro hasta donde esta la chica y le entrego la bebe, que no ah llorado para nada.

-Eres muy valiente, hermosa –susurra la chica.

Eso extrañamente me hace sonreír.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunto.

-Soy Diana –dice.

-Bien, Diana, te mandare a todos los que pueda.

Ella asiente, con las mejillas húmedas y se marcha.

Justo detrás de mí, y debajo de un señor, hay un niño de cabellos obscuros.

Quito al señor, muerto, de enzima del pequeño y comienzo a hablarle.

El niño despierta con un sollozo y lo silencio, diciéndole que va a estar bien y lo voy a sacar de aquí.

Sus ojos grandes inspeccionan todos los lugares y comienza a llorar.

-No llores, todo estará bien –le digo.

-Quiero a mi mama –murmura entre gemidos.

-La encontraremos, pero necesito que salgas de aquí antes… -entonces veo la revista que esta en el suelo. Superman-. ¿Te gusta superman? –pregunto.

El niño asiente.

-Tú tienes que ser Superman ahora. ¿Este bien? Eres tan fuerte como el, más fuerte aun ¿entendido?

El asiente de nuevo, con sus mejillas rojas por las lágrimas.

-Superman no llora –le digo con un nudo en la garganta.

Tomo una pequeña manta verde que esta en el suelo y la anudo al cuello del niño.

-La capa de superman es roja –susurra.

-Si, pero tu eres mas fuerte que el.

Lo tomo de la mano y nos ponemos de pie.

Antes de subirlo distingo un vestido rosa debajo de un montón de bolsas.

Es una niña, una bebe.

La despierto y no se como explicarle lo que ah pasado, pero la niña no hace ni dice nada. Solo tiene el dedo en la boca.

-Superman –le digo al pequeño-. Afuera hay una muchacha de cabellos rubios esperándote. Toma a esta bebe de la mano y corre hasta allá. Esa es tu misión.

Mis ojos se nublan por las lágrimas, pero el niño ah dejado de llorar y tengo que ser fuerte.

Saco a los dos pequeños del autobús y desaparecen de mi vista.

Por favor, que todo salga bien.

Me bajo y comienzo a buscar más niños, pero ya no hay. Entonces corro hasta donde esta la madre de la bebe y la despierto.

Al principio no comprende y después se pone a gritar.

-¡¿En donde esta mi bebe?!

-Tranquila –le digo ayudándola a pararse-. Esta afuera, esta bien. Te voy a sacar de aquí.

Ella asiente con lágrimas en los ojos y la guio hasta la ventana rota.

Se escucha un tronido en donde va el motor y un montón de chispas comienzan a salir.

No tengo tiempo de ayudarla a salir por que hay muchos aun aquí dentro y esta cosa no tarda en hacer explosión.

Comienzo a buscar persona vivas. Tengo un montón de nauseas por tantos cadáveres que eh cubierto con mantas.

Me inclino ante una mujer joven de cabellos rojos.

Un extraño bulto sale de su abdomen, esta embarazada.

-Por favor, por favor –ruego internamente mientras coloco la mano sobre su vientre inchado.

Por respuesta recibo un pequeño y suave golpe en mi mano.

Esta vivo. El bebe esta vivio.

-Señora, señora tiene que despertar.

La mujer despierta aturdida y le explico lo que ah pasado, después un hombre me ayuda a sacarla del autobús.

Al final logro rescatar a siete mujeres mas y tres hombres.

Cuando voy a regresar a por Chace me encuentro con un cuerpo de una mujer, que abraza con fuerza un bulto de ropa.

Mi instinto me dice que no es solo un bulto y me arrodillo junto a ella.

La mujer esta muerta, y sangra del estomago.

En sus brazos hay un bebe, un niño de aproximadamente un año, esta dormido en los brazos de la madre, sin saber que es lo que pasa.

Es imposible que yo logre contener el llanto.

Como puedo deshago el amarre de la señora y tomo al bebe en mis brazos.

Tengo que salir con el para llevarlo hasta Diana.

-¡Hey! –grita alguien desde el fondo.

Un señor, de aspecto joven que se esta levantando del suelo.

-¡La salida esta haya! –Señalo con un dedo-. ¡Asegúrese de que ya no quede nadie vivo! –grito. Necesito a alguien mas por que me acabo de dar cuenta que no eh revisado bien.

No se como salir con el bebe en brazos así que, con un dolor en el corazón por tener que dejarlo, lo coloco en la ventana. El bebe comienza a llorar y se sienta mientras sus manos se extienden hacia mi, eso solo me hace llorar mas.

Afuera el aire esta helado.

Envuelvo al bebe en la manta y lo tomo en brazos, al instante deja de llorar.

Me bajo de un salto, a un lado de las llantas delanteras y pierdo el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas en un montón de zacate.

Lo primero que veo es la carretera, sobre nosotros, no veo ningún coche, pero ahí esta. Caímos en un barranco.

Comienzo a caminar hasta donde esta el grupo de personas.

Muchos se abrazan, me siento tan feliz de ver a la madre con su bebe en brazos.

El pequeño superman esta abrazado de la pierna de su mama y la bebe esta en los brazos del papa del niño. Creo que la familia de la pequeña no sobrevivió. Solo espero haberme equivocado y que sigan dentro, con vida.

Diana se acerca hasta mi y le entrego al bebe.

-Tengo que regresar por Chace –le digo. Aunque se que ella no sabe quien es.

Asiente, con sus mejillas aun húmedas.

No me eh dado cuenta que mis mejillas se están congelando por el llanto y el frio extravagante del lugar.

Comienzo a correr, con el dolor intenso en mi pierna, hasta llegar a pocos metros del autobús.

Veo al hombre bajar con una señora tomada de su brazo.

-¡Ya no queda nadie! –Grita-. ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Esto va a explotar!

-No –murmuro.

Chace esta ahí. No lo voy a dejar. El esta vivo. Me esta esperando.

El hombre pasa a mi lado y ve que estoy subiendo al autobús.

-Tu compañero no sobrevivió –me dice.

-¡Miente! ¡El esta vivo! ¡Me esta esperando! –mis ojos comienzan a arrojar tantas lagrimas que mi rostro comienza a doler por el frio.

-Tenía un fierro encajado en la espalda, muchacho. No sobrevivió.

Niego.

No quiero creer. Es mentira.

Chace esta bien. Me esta esperando.

-Esta muerto ¡Sal de aquí!

-¡Suélteme! –grito y me zafo de su agarre.

Me subo en el autobús y entro con un salto.

Siento un dolor punzante en el brazo cuando uno de los vidrios que quedaron me cortan.

No me importa.

Corro hasta donde esta Chace.

Ahí sigue. Esta vivo, yo lo se.

-Chace –grito-. ¡Chace! ¡Despierta!

No hay pulso. No esta respirando.

Ah dejado de salir sangre de su boca.

Su expresión es tal y como la conocí: Inexpresiva.

-No, Chace… ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Chace! ¡No me dejes, por favor! –me tiro en su pecho y comienzo a llorar.

A llorar tanto que lo único que escucho son mis gemidos. Me duele el estomago y la cabeza.

-¡Chace! ¡Por favor!

Siento una impotencia por que se que no puedo hacer nada. Se ah ido. Me ah dejado. Para siempre. Solo algo es irrevocable. La muerte.

Comienzo a golpear su pecho. Estoy enojado. No quiero seguir aquí, quiero morir. Quiero irme con Chace.

-¡¿Por qué?! –Grito hacia el cielo-. ¡¿Por qué Chace?! ¡¿No te bastó con toda una vida de miseria?! ¡¿Por qué te lo llevas de esta forma?!

Sujeto mi cabello con fuerza, tanta fuerza que crea que lo arrancare.

Se escucha un sonido en el motor y un montón de chispas comienzan a salir.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí –beso la frente de Chace. Después sus mejillas y después sus labios llenos de sangre.

La única razón por la que no me quedo aquí dentro es por que Chace merece una despedida mejor.

Lo tomo entre mis brazos, con todas las fuerzas que tengo, mis brazos punzan por que tengo todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ellos.

Mi pierna comienza a doler aun más y creo que ya no puedo caminar.

Caigo de rodillas con su cuerpo en mi regazo.

No te voy a dejar aquí, Chace. Saldremos juntos.

Con todas mis fuerzas lo saco del autobús y después salgo yo.

Hasta que estoy afuera me doy cuenta que el motor ya ah comenzado a incendiarse, el tanque de gasolina no tardara en explotar.

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón arrojo el cuerpo de Chace al suelo, por que ya no tengo tiempo de nada.

Me dejo caer yo también y lo tomo entre mis brazos.

Lo cargo y comienzo a caminar con el, es casi imposible. El frio engarrota mis extremidades. Mi pierna punza y mis brazos no pueden con su peso.

Entonces, justo después de ver a Diana corriendo hacia mí y a otra persona detrás de ella, una ola de calor me arroja contra el suelo y se escucha un estruendo que me provoca un dolor intenso en los oídos.

Caigo sobre el pecho de Chace mientras el calor envuelve mi cuerpo y después de cinco segundos todo vuelve a la normalidad, pero todas las cosas están iluminadas por luces anaranjadas y rojizas, fuego.

Giro mi rostro a mis espaldas, el autobús es una mancha de fuego ardiente moviéndose para todos lados.

Diana llega hasta donde estoy y unos segundos después un señor de vestimentas blancas.

Me tiro sobre el pecho de Chace e inhalo su aroma.

Es todo lo que quiero.

Quiero morir aquí. Llévame. Dios, si existes llévame contigo. Quiero estar con Chace.

Mientras unos brazos tratan de zafarme yo me aferro al cuerpo inerte.

No quiero despegarme de el.

Mientras recuerdo los maravillosos momentos con este chico comienzo a escuchar un llanto a lo lejos.

No puede ser posible que aquel chico tímido y de tan buen corazón ahora este muerto.

No puedo creer que jamás en toda mi vida volveré a hablar con el.

No puedo creer que jamás me tirare de nuevo sobre su pecho y el me abrazara. O que me besara en la frente. No puedo creerlo.

Después de un momento me doy cuenta que el llanto que escucho es el mío.

Al final de cuentas todo se limita a esto.

Las personas buenas tienen una vida de porquería, mientras que las malas nunca dejan de ser felices.

¿Acaso tengo que ser malo para ser feliz?

* * *

Y... ¿Que tal? C: jaja yo se que han entrado aqui para leer de Peeta y Gale, pero esta historia fue saliendo y saliendo hasta que quedo justo como esta, no estaba en mis planes centrarme mucho en "Chace" pero me parecio un personaje genial, espero les haya gustado.

Espero su amable y sexy review c:

Muchas gracias por leer c:


	7. Chapter 7

**Peeta POV.**

Tengo que conducir con demasiado cuidado entre tanta nieve, además de que el camino esta repleto de la masilla blanca inmaculada, no puedo ver si aun sigo conduciendo por el sendero o ya me eh salido, solo me guio por los arboles a ambos lados del coche.

Hay un punto en donde es imposible seguir conduciendo así que apago la camioneta y bajo de ella.

La nieve me llega hasta las rodillas y agradezco haber rentado un par de pantalones y unas botas para la nieve.

Tomo la pequeña caja entre mis manos y la sujeto con fuerza mientras me adentro en el nevado bosque.

Cada que inhalo, el aire frio raspa mi nariz y mi garganta y cuando exhalo dejo un resto de aliento blanco.

Llevo la pequeña caja dorada pegada al pecho, sintiendo la dureza del material presionándose en mi cuerpo.

Mientras mas me adentro en el bosque menos nieve hay en el suelo debido a los altos pinos que me cubren de la nevada glacial.

Llevo puesto dos pantalones, unas botas, un montón de sweaters y una gabardina negra, también llevo guantes y bufanda. Además de un gorro que me cubre la cabeza. Todo este bien, excepto mis mejillas y mi nariz, que arden por el aire helado.

Cuando creo que estoy lo suficientemente dentro del nevado bosque me detengo y miro hacia el cielo.

Lo poco que los pinos me dejan ver es blanco, parece como si además de haber nieve en el suelo también hubiera en el cielo.

Suspiro un par de veces antes de atreverme a dejarlo ir de una vez por todas.

Despego la caja dorada de mi pecho y la sujeto con una mano mientras con la otra abro la fina y elegante tapa. Aquí es donde yacen los restos de Chace Crawford, la persona que me enseño a amar la vida, aunque esta siempre te haya tratado de lo peor.

-Aquí estamos, Chace –murmuro mientras sonrío.

El viento comienza a mover las ramas de los arboles, que arrojan nieve blanca al suelo.

-Se que estas aquí, se que este es el lugar que mas te gusta.

Miro una vez mas al cielo para tomar un poco mas de valor.

Suspiro y arrojo las cenizas al aire, en donde una ráfaga de viento se las lleva en una hermosa espiral. Podría jurar que las cenizas tuvieran vida.

Y se que la tienen. Por que aunque su alma ah dejado su cuerpo para convertirse en un polvo grisáceo, el sigue aquí.

El lugar que el quería, el bosque de Canadá en donde el deseaba pasar el resto de su vida. Ahora vivirá aquí por toda la eternidad.

Es imposible que mis ojos no se llenen de lágrimas. Se que jamás logre amarlo, y eso me hizo sentir culpable al principio, pero al menos se que fue… fuimos felices los últimos días de su vida, y que aun en sus últimos momentos fue una persona maravillosa.

Me quedo parado con el viento azotando mi cuerpo.

Las lágrimas que han salido de mis ojos parece que se congelan en mis mejillas irritadas.

-Adiós Chace. Te quiero –murmuro con mis labios entumidos.

Comienzo a caminar por el mismo camino de nieve aplastada que eh dejado.

Tomé un vuelo hasta Canadá con las cenizas de Chace en mi maleta. Se supone que es ilegal transportarlas en avión o como sea, pero yo iba a cumplir la voluntad de Chace y no me importaba nada de la legalidad de la vida; Renté ropa abrigadora y una camioneta de excursión y aquí estoy, tratando de ser fuerte para dejar ir una parte importante de mi vida.

La caja dorada donde descansaban los restos de Chace reposa en el asiento del copiloto, fui incapaz de dejarla en el bosque, es lo único que me queda de el.

No regresé a la casa que me habían conseguido mis padres, ahora acababa de rentar un departamento en la ciudad. No era tan fuerte para vivir en un lugar que me recordara tanto a aquel chico de cabellos cobrizos y hermosa sonrisa.

Cuando llego al aeropuerto escondo la caja en mi mochila y después de pasar por seguridad me la entregan.

"Es una caja común y corriente, ábrala" había dicho a los guardias cuando el detector de metales sonó.

Me aferro a la mochila el resto del viaje y cierro mis ojos tratando de quedar dormido.

Ahora ya no me duele tanto, pero los primeros días fueron horribles.

Después de que el autobús explotara dos hombres fueron a pedir ayuda, yo no podía despegarme del cuerpo inerte de Chace; la ayuda llegó dos horas después.

A pesar del dolor, me sentía feliz por que esas personas no dejaban de agradecerme el haberlas ayudado.

Salí en las noticias varias veces pero no me importaba, solo había hecho lo correcto.

La niña que se quedó huérfana esta en el transcurso de adopción por los padres del pequeño "superman", Diana no era de la ciudad, solo estaba de paseo. Aun así, ella fue la única que se quedo al velorio de Chace.

A todos los fallecidos en el accidente se les rindió un tributo y una misa. Pero eso no era lo que yo quería para Chace, el se merecía algo mejor. Así que mis padres y yo nos encargamos del resto de los gastos. Una misa para el solo, la cremación de su cuerpo, por que no lo iba a encerrar en una caja eternamente, el merecía ser libre. A pesar de que la mayoría de las personas quería asistir al velorio de Chace, no lo permití. Se que Chace no hubiera querido. "Hipócritas" los hubiera llamado.

Solo entró mi familia, Rebecca, Diana y sus padres, yo y al final llegó Gale. No pude hablar con el, de hecho, no pude hablar con nadie.

Me encerré en una burbuja de dolor en donde nadie podía entrar.

Gale fue acompañado por Chris, y hasta ahora tuve tiempo de preguntarme por ellos. No se si están juntos o no, pero creo que Gale merece ser feliz. Yo no lo hice feliz, espero que Chris lo haga. Aunque siento que me eh quedado solo. No tengo a Chace y no tengo a Gale. Es estúpido de mi parte preocuparme por eso, pero me gustaría tener a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando me entregaron las cenizas de Chace me pase todo un día llorando. Después de una semana supe que era lo que tenia que hacer. Dejarlo ir. Dejarlo ir en un lugar que el amaba.

Su casa no era una opción, tenia que ser un lugar en donde el fuera de verdad feliz. Solo se me ocurría un solo lugar: Los bosques de Canadá.

Después de bajar del avión y subir a mi coche, saco la pequeña caja y la coloco en el asiento del copiloto.

Se que esta mal aferrarme a algo físico, pero por lo menos intentare conservarla como un recuerdo lindo de el, y no como algo que me ciegue ante el mundo real y me prive de la felicidad.

Antes de bajar del coche e ir a mi departamento, me prometo, y le prometo a Chace, que cada que vea la caja dorada me sentiré feliz, que intentare ser feliz y recordarlo como el chico maravilloso que era.

El siempre fue feliz aun cuando la vida lo trataba de lo peor, tratare de ser feliz también.

Bajo del coche con la caja en mis brazos, aquí no hace tanto frio como en Canadá, pero también esta nevando y como esta obscureciendo ya, la temperatura esta descendiendo.

Subo hasta el tercer piso del edificio, en donde esta mi departamento, entro en el y trato de buscar algún lugar en donde colocar la caja.

Hay una mesita, en donde esta el teléfono inalámbrico y la libreta de direcciones, entre los sofás de piel café nuevos.

Quito el teléfono y la libreta y limpio la mesa para colocar en el centro la caja dorada.

Queda muy bonita ahí. Debería perturbarme tenerla en mi sala, por que ahí descansaban las cenizas de una persona, pero no me perturba, incluso me hace sentir feliz por que ah quedado a la perfección en mi sala.

Coloco a un lado un florero elegante que me regaló mi madre, en donde apenas cabe una rosa de lo delgado que es, pero también queda a la perfección con los diseños rústicos de la caja.

Me prometo mantener ese florero pequeño siempre con una flor fresca.

Tomo el teléfono y me voy hasta la mesa del comedor para llamar a mis padres.

La silla dura de madera se siente cómoda después de tantas horas en asientos acolchonados.

-¿Peeta? –me pregunta mi madre con alivio en su voz.

-Estoy bien, mamá. –contesto.

-¿Cómo te fue, hijo?

-Muy bien, hice todo lo que tenia que hacer.

-Que bueno cielo. ¿Quieres venir a casa? Aquí esta tu hermana y Finnick… O podemos ir contigo y…

-No te preocupes, mamá –la interrumpo-. Prefiero estar solo, si no te importa.

-Como tú desees, hijo.

-Bien, quisiera dormir un poco, hablamos luego.

-Cuídate, Peeta. Tu hermana te manda abrazos.

-Igual de mi parte, nos vemos mamá.

Y cuelgo.

Me quedo sentado en la silla con la cabeza entre las manos.

Después de un rato me voy a mi habitación y me tiro en la cama.

No logro dormir ni un momento, eh dormido tanto en el avión que ahora no tengo sueño.

En el reloj son las nueve de la noche.

Decido pararme y beber un poco de chocolate, por que el café solo me provocara más insomnio.

Preparo chocolate y me sirvo en una taza antes de sentarme en la silla.

Por la ventana puedo ver la nieve blanca cayendo.

-Esto es deprimente –murmuro mirando el chocolate espumoso en mi taza.

Me pongo de pie y decido que quiero dar una vuelta. De hecho, si quiero tomar chocolate, pero se me ocurre un mejor lugar.

Tampoco quiero conducir así que tomo un taxi.

No recuerdo la dirección exacta, así que me limito a ir guiando al chofer.

Afuera la noche es muy bonita. Las luces de la ciudad están encendidas, todas las casas y edificios están decorados por la navidad. Hay personas afuera disfrutando de la nieve que sigue cayendo.

Suspiro y recargo mi cabeza en el vidrio.

-Es aquí –me dice el taxista.

-Gracias –respondo y entrego el dinero.

Bajo del taxi y camino hacia el café.

Desde aquí puedo ver un letrero en la puerta, las luces interiores están apagadas y hay una persona frente al café, supongo que se acaba de dar cuenta que esta cerrado y ahora no tiene otro lugar a donde ir a tomar chocolate caliente. Como yo.

El chico de la gabardina negra se voltea y al instante reconozco esos ojos grises.

Mi corazón da un salto agitado mientras se extiende una sonrisa en los labios carnosos de el.

-Hola –me saluda con una voz cálida.

-Hola –respondo tratando de sonreír también.

-Espero que no hayas venido hasta la ciudad solo por un café –señala hacia el letrero de "Cerrado".

-Me mude para acá –respondo-. Regrese al instituto de arte.

-¿Enserio? –se sorprende-. ¡Eso es fantástico!

-Si, bueno. De repente las leyes no me interesaban y comencé a dibujar… Entre al instituto como alumno y ahora soy maestro… de nuevo. –sonrío.

-Felicidades, Peeta. –me mira a los ojos y puedo descubrir algo en ellos. Adoración. Me mira como si un cazador de tesoros acabara de descubrir una mina de diamantes-. Supe que tú hermana esta embarazada.

-Si, supongo que el próximo mes tendré mi primer sobrino.

-Me alegro mucho –sonríe.

-¿No había un lugar cubano al que solíamos ir cuando este estaba cerrado? –le pregunto.

-Si –responde y sus ojos se abren como platos-. ¡¿Te acordaste?!

-No, no –suelto una risita-. Estuve hablando con Annie… hace mucho tiempo. Quería saber sobre tú y yo… Me dijo que no estabas saliendo con nadie –al instante me arrepentí. Hable con Annie hace meses, incluso antes de ver a Chris y a Gale juntos. Pero supongo que quiero saberlo y no encontré una mejor forma de preguntarlo.

-No. No salgo con nadie –responde sonrojándose y me toma por sorpresa. Ya me había preparado para otra respuesta. Mi corazón pega un salto de emoción, pero no logro entender por que-. ¿Y tú?

Niego con la cabeza.

-Siento mucho lo de Chace –murmura-. Ese día no tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo.

-Supongo que me porte como un ogro. No quería ver a nadie. Lo siento.

-Te entiendo –agacha la mirada y sonríe.

-Entonces… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

-¿Cómo una cita? –pregunta divertido.

-Algo así –respondo bajando la mirada y sintiendo un calor en mis mejillas.

-¿Cómo una primera cita?

Asiento.

-Pues vamos al café cubano –me dice.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar nuevo? Un lugar que ninguno de los dos conozca…

-Me parece magnifico –responde-. ¿Nos vamos en mi coche?

-Me parece bien, de todas formas, me vine en taxi.

Sonríe.

-Pues vamos –alarga su brazo para colocar su mano en mi espalda y comienza a caminar, guiándome con su mano.

Me parece mal de mi parte estar con el cuando lo de Chace acaba de ocurrir, pero no quiero estar solo. Además, mi corazón sigue recordando a Gale, aunque mi mente no.

Quizá mi error antes fue querer empezar todo desde donde lo había dejado. Quizá si empezamos desde el principio… quizá pueda funcionar.

La diferencia ahora, es que yo estoy deseando que funcione.

Fuimos a cenar a un restaurant de comida Mexicana a las afueras de la ciudad.

Lo agradable es que fue como si realmente fuera una primera cita.

Gale era una persona nueva para mi, y este nuevo Peeta era una persona nueva para el, así que ambos teníamos que aprender cosas nuevas uno del otro.

No quería regresar a mi casa, no quería regresar a ese lugar. Pensaba que la culpabilidad me llegaría y volvería a caer en una burbuja de dolor y lagrimas. Pero no fue así, cuando fue demasiado tarde para estar en la calle y Gale me dejo en mi casa, lo primero que vi fue la caja dorada con la flor abierta y hermosa, y supe que no debería sentirme culpable. Supe que esto estaba bien, fue como si el me hablara y me dijera que fuera feliz. Me sentí tranquilo y cómodo. Cuando llegue a mi cama me quede profundamente dormido, como hacia tantos días que no sucedía.

En mi interior sentía que algo bueno se acercaba, que la vida me tenía preparado algo grande.

Solo espero saber recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

Mientras tanto, solo tengo que abrirme a las posibilidades. Tratar de ser feliz. Por el.

**Gale POV.**

Llego a mi casa con una sonrisa estúpida en mis labios.

Chris esta en el sofá, con un libro en las manos.

-Pensé que no regresarías nunca –me dice sonriendo.

Su torso esta desnudo y solo lleva un short ligero color verde.

-¿Estas esperándome despierto?- inquiero.

-Por supuesto que no –suelta una risita-. ¿En donde estabas? –pregunta curioso.

-Me encontré con Peeta –le digo.

Sus ojos se abren y sus cejas se arquean.

-¿Es enserio? –se pone de pie y camina hasta mi.

-Si, pasé el resto de la noche con el –sonrío.

-¿Lo fuiste a buscar… o…?

-No, no, no. Nada de eso, te dije que iba al café, pero estaba cerrado, y ahí llegó Peeta unos segundos antes de que me marchara. Entonces platicamos un poco y me invito a salir –sonríe ampliamente y me toma de la mano.

-Es el destino, Gale. Te lo dije.

-Comienzo a creer que tienes razón.

-Por supuesto que la tengo –me jala hasta el sofá para sentarnos-. ¿Y después que pasó? ¿Cómo te sentiste?

-Todo estuvo muy bien, Peeta es diferente a como lo recuerdo, pero ahora tiene un toque mas… mío –sonríe-. Es mas como el Peeta que se casó conmigo. Aun así, hay cosas nuevas que descubrí de el.

-Gale, no trates de empezar como cuando estaban casados. Recuerda que el no sabe quien eres. Trata de que todo sea tal y como cuando lo conociste.

-Eso es lo que voy hacer. Siento que todo es diferente… Antes sentía una barrera entre el y yo… ahora no. El mismo me metió en su burbuja.

Mi teléfono suena y lo reviso al instante.

Cuando veo el mensaje de texto mis labios se curvean en una sonrisa.

Le muestro el mensaje a Chris y suelta una risa de felicidad y un poco de burla.

"Muchas gracias por la cena. Espero vernos de nuevo pronto. Peeta."

-Está enamorado –me dice.

-No lo creo, pero ¿Sabes algo? Cuando lo conocí, me envió un mensaje muy parecido a este.

-¿Estas seguro que no recuerda nada?

-Pues ahora comienzo a dudarlo.

Chris extiende sus brazos y me abraza durante mucho tiempo.

-Te deseo que todo salga muy bien. Y se que así será.

-Gracias, Chris. Muchas gracias.

-Ve y duerme, te vez cansado –me dice mientras toma el libro que había dejado.

-Hasta mañana, Chris –me despido de el antes de irme a mi habitación.

Después de ducharme me acuesto en mi cama e intento dormir, pero no puedo. No logro quedarme dormido, no puedo sacarme a Peeta de la cabeza.

Estoy emocionado, emocionado de verdad.

Hubo un momento en la noche en que leí el mensaje una y otra vez, al final el sueño me vence y no logro saber a que hora me dormí.

Cuando despierto el sol entra por la ventana, lo que es raro por que estoy seguro que deje cerradas las cortinas antes de dormirme.

Me despierto por que la luz me da en la cara y voy al baño a asearme.

Chris está en la cocina, con unos jeans de mezclilla y un sweater verde.

-Buenos días –dice con la boca llena de cereal-. Te puse el despertador.

-¿El despertador? –pregunto adormilado aun.

-Sip, corrí las cortinas para que te despertaras.

-Fuiste tú –me quejo.

-Yep, parecía como si no fueras a despertar nunca y necesitaba que me llevaras a algunos lados.

-¿Ahora?

-Desayuna y después me llevas.

Me sonríe y su hermosa curva me hace sonreír también.

-Deberías buscar rehacer tu vida, Chris.

-Algún día… Por ahora esta es mi vida y tengo que hacerlo bien, o abra consecuencias.

Asiento, de todas formas ya tuvimos la misma conversación antes.

Por un lado no quiero salir de casa, tengo la esperanza de que Peeta me llame para salir o solo para hablar, pero, de todas formas, si me llama me llamaría al celular y lo traeré conmigo en todo momento.

Mientras yo termino de comer mis Waffle Chris se esta cambiando.

Entra en la habitación con un par de maletas negras en ambas manos.

-A trabajar –murmuro dándole un último mordisco a mi Waffle.

**Peeta POV.**

Paso toda la mañana tratando de no llamar a Gale. Tres veces me obligo a dejar el teléfono en la base asegurándome que lo mejor es esperar a que el llame.

Tengo tanto tiempo libre que me pongo a recoger mi departamento y desempacar las ultimas cosas con una lentitud exagerada.

Reviso las cosas dos veces para asegurarme de que todo esta justo y como lo deje.

Hay un par de cuadros de colores colgados en la pared frente a mí.

-Ustedes no me convencen –les murmuro.

Me acerco a ellos y los quito.

Trato de acomodarlos para que combinen, pero no logro entender por que no me gustan.

Uno tiene colores verdes y azules, el otro amarillos y verdes y el último rojos y anaranjados. Se supone que deben de combinar, pero no lo hacen. No logro verlos bien juntos.

Cuelgo el verde y el rojo, dejando a un lado el amarillo, pero la pared se ve muy sola.

-¿Qué les pasa? –les pregunto-. ¿Por qué antes me gustaban y ahora no?

Trato de acomodarlos de diferentes formas.

Rojo, amarillo, verde.

Verde, amarillo, rojo.

Amarillo, verde, rojo.

Amarillo, rojo, verde.

Verde, rojo, amarillo.

¡Si! ¡Así me gustan!

-No era tan difícil de todas formas –susurro.

Les doy la espalda y examino la pared frente a mí.

Entonces giro hacia atrás y veo los cuadros acomodados.

-Ustedes ganaron.

Los deje justo como estaban antes de que me pusiera a moverlos.

Resoplo y me doy media vuelta para golpear mi cabeza contra la pared.

-Necesito salir.

Y necesito hacerlo ahora.

Malo es hablarle a los objetos inanimados, prefiero irme antes de que ellos comiencen a hablarme a mí.

Tomo las llaves de mi coche y me marcho.

Veo el reloj, lentamente, sin querer mirar en realidad.

5:40pm.

¿Tan temprano?

Bien me rindo.

Tecleo el número y golpeo mi cabeza contra el volante mientras espero a que la luz roja cambie.

-Hola

-Gale…

-Soy Gale, por el momento no puedo contestar, deja tu mensaje y me comunico contigo.

Estúpida grabadora.

Sonrío por lo idiota que fui y me sobresalto cuando comienzan a pitarme para que avance.

-Mierda.

Comienzo a conducir sin rumbo fijo.

Por más que me muevo el reloj sigue avanzando de una manera muy lenta.

Termino entrando en un McDonald's y pidiendo la hamburguesa del día.

Mientras espero sentando en una mesa junto a los juegos infantiles comienzo a pensar en cosas que posiblemente tengo que hacer en casa para matar el tiempo.

Lo peor es que ya eh hecho todo en la mañana, y no solo una vez, si no dos o tres veces seguidas.

Mi teléfono comienza a vibrar y mi corazón da un salto.

No es Gale, pude ser cualquier otra persona, Peeta. No te emociones.

-¡Gale! –contesto al instante después de ver el numero, demasiado contento.

-Hola Peeta –me saluda-. ¿Me llamaste?

-Si, perdón, es que intentaba llamarle a mi hermana con la tecla rápida y te marque a ti, perdón -¿Por qué el logra ponerme tan nervioso? ¿No soy yo el que siempre sabe que decir y como controlar las situaciones?

-Está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Qué harás?

-Nada –contesto al instante-. ¿Y tú?

-Nada desde ahora… ¿Por qué no nos vemos?

-Si, me parece bien –contesto de nuevo medio segundo después de que el terminó de hablar-. Voy para tu casa, estoy en McDonald's, pero ya voy para haya…

-No, no. –me dice un poco exaltado-. ¿Te parece mejor que llegue a McDonald's también? Te invito a cenar.

-Claro, me parece perfecto.

-Entonces ya llego en un momento.

-Te espero aquí.

Después de varios minutos me entregan mi hamburguesa y la guardo en el papel para esperar a Gale.

Hay un montón de niños pequeños jugando en la alberca de pelotas y otros mas deslizándose por los toboganes.

Trato de mirarlos y dejarme entretener por ellos para que el tiempo pase rápido, y lo logro.

-Peeta –me saluda mientras se sienta frente a mí en la pequeña mesa.

-Te pedí una hamburguesa con queso ¿Esta bien? –pregunto.

-No me gusta el queso, Peeta. Soy alérgico, no puedo creer que no lo recuerdes.

Abro la boca y la cierro. Siento que mi rostro ah adquirido un tono morado.

Entonces Gale comienza a reírse.

-Es broma, con queso está bien.

-Horrible –escupo.

-Ya, mejor dime, ¿Qué hiciste en tu día?

Evito todos los detalles sobre hablar con las pinturas y lo mal que me sentía por mi debate entre hablarle o no.

-¿Y tu? –pregunto.

-Estuve un poco ocupado con el trabajo, en realidad no hice nada emocionante.

-Que mal…

-Si… fue un día bastante aburrido, por lo que se me ocurre que quizá mañana pueda ser mejor, ¿Qué tal si salimos?

-¿A dónde? –pregunto tratando de parecer desinteresado.

-No lo se, a dar una vuelta, a comer o al cine. ¿Qué te parece?

-Pues tengo que dar clases en el instituto así que…

-Bueno, lo dejamos para otro día…

-No, no. Puedes pasar por mí terminando mis clases o nos vemos en algún lugar. ¿Cómo ves?

-Muy muy bien –sonríe.

Seguimos platicando el resto de la tarde.

Después de la hamburguesa ambos pedimos un helado, después un pie de manzana y después unos nugets de pollo.

Dos horas después tengo que despedirme de el por que es demasiado tarde para estar en un McDonald's, además no quiero que se note mi desesperación espontanea por estar con el.

-Hasta mañana –se despide de mí estrechando nuestras manos.

-Hasta mañana, Gale –doy un ligero apretón.

Cuando llego a mi casa me siento en el sofá de piel mientras veo la pequeña caja dorada.

Me pregunto si no estaré saliendo con Gale para remplazar a Chace.

Por que, después de todo, ¿Por qué siento esto tan repentinamente por Gale?

No se en realidad que es, pero me gusta. Quizá este mal que lo haga dada la tan pronta partida de Chace, pero no logro estar solo por mucho tiempo.

Hoy es la segunda noche que duermo completamente sin despertar. La noche que también dormí seguido fue ayer. Y también esta involucrado Gale.

Por la mañana despierto con muy buen animo.

Tengo un mensaje de mi jefa que mi clase se ah suspendido, eso me hace desanimarme un poco por que quería que el tiempo se pasara mas rápido, pero a la vez se me ocurre otra cosa.

Llevare un poco de pan y crema de avellanas para desayunar en casa de Gale. Como una sorpresa. El clima sigue helado, mas frio que ayer, aunque dentro de la casa esta encendida la calefacción sigue haciendo frio.

Así que me pongo un pantalón de mezclilla, unas botas de gamuza color café, una sudadera beige y una chaqueta color chocolate.

Me coloco la bufanda y me dirijo al coche.

Afuera ya no esta nevando, pero el camino sigue lleno de la pelusilla.

Conduzco hasta casa de Gale, son pocas las veces que eh ido a ella, pero se me el camino como de memoria.

Bajo del coche y toco la puerta.

-¿Si? –Pregunta Gale-. ¡Peeta! –abre la puerta por completo y me hace pasar-. De prisa, afuera esta helando.

Dentro de la casa se siente cálido, casi caliente.

-Me cancelaron la clase y no quería desayunar solo, espero no llegar en mal…

En ese momento sale un chico de la cocina, lleva solo su pijama puesta, que le queda muy ajustada a su musculoso cuerpo.

El cabello lo tiene anudado en una coleta pequeña. Lo identifico de inmediato.

-¡Pan! –Dice Chris acercándose a nosotros. Si le calculo bien debe de tener más de treinta años, pero sigue viéndose muy joven, y es realmente guapo. Mucho mejor que como Gale lo había descrito-. Le estaba diciendo a Gale que debería comprar, espero no te moleste compartirlo –recarga su brazo en el hombro de Gale.

-Oh, no, por supuesto que no –sonrío incómodamente y Gale sonríe con felicidad-. Solo que no eh comprado el pan, lo eh horneado.

-¿Enserio? –las cejas de ambos se elevan.

Asiento y sonrío.

-Oh, disculpen –dice Gale-. No los eh presentado. Chris, el es Peeta. Peeta, el es Chris.

-Gale me ah hablado mucho de ti. –Extiende su gran mano para estrecharla con la mía.

-A mi también me ah hablado mucho de ti –le digo tratando de parecer normal.

Si esta vestido así quiere decir que ah dormido aquí. Quizá con Gale…

-Lo tienes loco –Dice mientras golpea el hombro de Gale delicadamente-. No hace más que hablar de ti.

-Ya, ve a comerte el pan –Gale me quita la bolsa y se la entrega a Chris.

-Por un momento llegue a pensar que yo también me estaba enamorando de ti –murmura mientras abre la bolsa con cuidado-. ¡Esta caliente! ¿Lo acabas de hacer?

-Si, recién salido del horno –logro articular.

Gale ah pasado del color rosa al color rojo brillante.

Me hace una seña para que lo siga mientras caminamos detrás de Chris.

-Huele delicioso –dice este colocando el pan en un recipiente de vidrio y tapándolo con una manta roja.

-Así que, ¿Qué te parece? –me pregunta Gale haciendo que me siente en una silla y señalando a Chris con la cabeza. El sonríe y me guiña un ojo.

-Me cae bien. –contesto sonriendo.

Ambos sonríen. Chris sigue tratando de elegir un pan para comer.

De repente algo suena, sonó como un montón de pitidos.

-Disculpen –el semblante de Chris cambia por completo mientras toma un artefacto negro y sale de la habitación.

Me quedo sentado en mi silla asintiendo lentamente y frunciendo los labios. Un poco incomodo.

-No sabia que el y tu…

-No. No. Para nada –contesta Gale al instante-. No tenía en donde quedarse y le ofrecí mi casa.

-Ya, eso esta bien, de todas formas, no tiene por que importarme.

-Peeta… -Sus manos sujetan mi rostro y se acerca lentamente.

Poco a poco voy sintiendo sus labios suaves y carnosos entre los míos.

Primero es solo un rose, después acopla nuestros labios hasta hacer que se saboreen.

Ahora se mueve lentamente entre mis labios, siento la punta de su lengua tocando la mía. Sus manos sujetan con fuerza mi rostro y mis dos manos se detienen en su amplio pecho.

-Pensé que ya jamás volvería a estar contigo –murmura recargando su frente en la mía.

-Para serte sincero, nunca me lo plantee de verdad.

Sus ojos grises me penetran intensamente.

-¿Qué piensas ahora, Peeta? ¿Qué te dice tu corazón?

-Pienso que soy una mala persona por estar contigo ahora que no tengo a nadie. Y mi corazón dice que no te deje. Que no podre soportarlo.

-Es lo único que me importa.

Junta nuestros labios nuevamente y después se despega de mí para estrecharme entre sus grandes brazos.

Envuelvo los míos en su cuerpo y coloco mi rostro en su pecho acolchonado.

Quizá lo único que tengo que hacer es escuchar a mi corazón, y por ahora, me dice que nunca se había sentido tan feliz como en este momento.

* * *

Próximo capitulo.

Cuando despierto no está Gale en la casa.

Después de tomar una ducha me voy a la cocina para desayunar y mientras cocino unos huevos fritos se escuchan varios golpes en la puerta.

Camino rápidamente hasta ella y la abro.

Veo un grupo de personas vestidas de negro.

-Peeta Mellark -murmura la chica de apariencia ruda frente a mi-. FBI -muestra la placa dorada-. Tranquilo, estando con nosotros estarás protegido, es nuestro trabajo. -Todos comienzan a entrar en la casa y yo no se que decir-. Vas a estar seguro, te vamos a proteger.

-¿Protegerme? ¿De que? -pregunto mientras miro a todos con coraje por haber entrado en la casa de Gale sin autorización.

-De Chris Hemsworth y su cómplice, Gale Hawtorne.

* * *

Hola chicos! Espero que los haya dejado con ganas de saber que es lo que seguira! Si es asi, entonces dejen un review:3 Me gustaria conocer su opinion sobre mi historia.

Se que muchos estan leyendo esto, pero pocos se atreven a escribir unas pocas palabras, por favor, no les cuesta nada :3 Espero sus comentarios para poder seguir escribiendo con animos, no saben lo bien que se siente leer sus criticas.

Gracias, nos leemos pronto!

Review?:3


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicos, lamento la tardanza, aqui esta el capitulo c: espero les guste! hablamos aya abajoC:**

* * *

**Peeta POV.**

Después de dos meses las cosas comienzan a mejorar de manera extraordinaria.

Gale pasa por mí todos los días al finalizar mis clases en el instituto, ahí eh visto a Rebecca y los chicos, siguen yendo a mis clases. No regrese a la escuela, por supuesto, aunque fue una buena experiencia.

Gale y yo llevamos dos meses juntos, el me pidió que lo volviéramos a intentar, pero le dije que no. Que no quería volverlo a intentar. Quería que fuera mi pareja como si fuera la primera vez. Nada de "volverlo a intentar". Para que esto funcionara, teníamos que empezar de cero.

Y me encanta. Gale es una persona maravillosa, es libre, divertido, maduro y derrocha felicidad por todos lados.

Me ah agradado conocer a Chris, pero el tuvo que irse hace dos semanas, creo que le surgió un trabajo como profesor en una universidad del norte. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de despedirse.

-Es una niña hermosa. Parece como si ya tuviera meses de nacida –dice Gale mientras conduce por la autopista hacia la ciudad.

-Se parece mucho a Finnick –murmuro mientras pongo música en el estéreo.

-Tiene el cabello de tu hermana –dice-. No puedo creer que tenga dos meses y ya tenga una hermosa cabellera rubia.

-Apenas son unos mechones, Gale.

-No, no son unos mechones –sonríe-. Apuesto a que va a tener los ojos Mellark.

-Apuesto a que sí. –sonrío.

Mi sobrina nació hace un mes exactamente. Hoy mi hermana ah ofrecido una pequeña fiesta por el primer mes de la pequeña Sthephenie. Me pregunto si habrá una fiesta cada que la niña cumpla meses…

-¿Vas a trabajar mañana? –pregunta Gale girando su rostro para mirarme.

-No, creo que el instituto tiene un evento y se suspenderán las clases, aun no me confirman.

-Bueno, yo estaré en el estudio, tengo varios clientes, ¿Por qué no te vas para haya?

-Si, está bien –sonrío.

Estiro mi rostro y le doy un beso en los labios.

-Hasta mañana –me dice sonriendo cuando me bajo del coche.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Me dirijo a su ventanilla y la baja para poder besarme.

Entro al edificio y me voy directo al departamento.

Después de abrir el correo, revisar la contestadora, en donde hay un mensaje que efectivamente se cancelan las clases mañana, y recoger un poco de basura que había por todos lados, me meto a duchar y después me voy a la cama.

Al día siguiente me voy temprano al estudio de Gale.

-Buenos días –me saluda desde la silla levantándose para besarme en los labios.

-Buenos días –lo saludo a él y a Madge, del otro lado de la habitación.

Ya hay un grupo dentro del cuarto de grabación escuchando las indicaciones de Madge.

-Hoy tenemos mucho trabajo –se queja Gale sentándose en la silla y presionando varios botones mientras Madge le indica que ya comenzaran.

Me siento en un escritorio, detrás de la computadora y trato de perder el tiempo navegando en internet.

Llega un momento en que me aparto de la pantalla, coloco las manos sobre el escritorio mientras miro fijamente el monitor y me pregunto "¿Qué hago ahora?". Por dios, es internet. No se supone que deba estar aburrido.

Coloco la palabra "Aburrido" en Google y entro a la primera página.

-¿Qué haces? –me pregunta Gale.

-Nada –resoplo.

-¿Estas cansado?

-No, no. Todo bien.

-Tengo unos minutos libres, hacía mucho que no teníamos tanto trabajo.

-Lo sé, es genial, no te preocupes por mí.

Se inclina sobre el escritorio y me besa.

En ese momento entra otro grupo de personas y Gale tuerce los ojos antes de sonreírme y marcharse.

El estudio se cierra a las ocho de la noche, apenas tuvimos tiempo de comer los tres juntos y otro grupo ya había llegado. No importa, me la eh pasado de maravilla viendo a Gale trabajar.

-Peeta, le voy a dejar el coche a Madge por que no trae su carro, ¿Nos vamos en el tuyo?

-Por supuesto –contesto.

Salimos del edificio, Madge se ah quedado a editar unas cosas de su hermana y Gale y yo iremos a cenar.

Ambos tenemos ganas de una hamburguesa, así que llegamos a un McDonald's.

-¿Por qué no te quedas hoy a dormir en mi casa? –me pregunta cuando subimos al coche para marcharnos.

-No lo sé, Gale… -En realidad, no lo sé. Es demasiado pronto para eso.

-No haremos nada, te lo juro. Puedo dormir en el sofá si quieres. Solo quiero tenerte conmigo más tiempo.

-No dormirás en el sofá –le digo.

-¿Eso es un si? –Sonríe.

-No lo sé –contesto entre risas.

-Vamos, Peeta. Solo quiero abrazarte toda la noche. Es lo único.

Lo pienso un minuto, en realidad me estoy muriendo por hacerlo, así que no me negare.

-Está bien.

Sonríe ampliamente antes de golpear el volante en un gesto de triunfo.

Llegamos a su casa y entramos directo a su habitación.

-Puedes cambiarte, aun hay ropa tuya en el closet.

-Está bien, gracias.

Me dirijo al closet y tomo un sweater verde y un pants gris. Me quito los calcetones y entro en la habitación.

Gale esta sin camisa y con su pantalón desabrochado.

-Me siento muy cansado –le digo tirándome en la cama.

-Yo también –dice el mientras enciende el televisor.

Se quita el pantalón quedando semidesnudo frente a mí.

Camina lentamente hasta el closet para ponerse algo, aun hace demasiado frio para quedarse así, y la verdad, lo estoy deseando.

Gale sale vestido con su pijama para dormir, y se acuesta en la cama.

-Ven acá –palmea el lugar a su costado.

Me arrastro hasta su lado y envuelve mi cuerpo entre sus brazos.

-Deseaba tanto tenerte conmigo. –inhala profundamente sobre mi cabello.

Sus brazos son grandes, anchos y fuertes, parece que mi cuerpo fue hecho para ser rodeado con ellos.

-No tienes idea de lo importante que eres para mí –murmura.

Me recuesto sobre su pecho acolchonado y cierro los ojos.

Comienza a agarrar mi cabello y tirar de él suavemente.

Poco a poco voy quedando dormido.

Despierto y estoy recostado sobre el pecho de Gale.

La televisión está encendida.

-Me quede dormido –murmuro levantándome lentamente.

-Estabas cansado –dice el sonriéndome y atrayendo mi cuerpo al suyo.

Balbuceo algo mas antes de quedarme dormido de nuevo.

-Te amo, Peeta. Te amo con toda mi alma. –escucho a lo lejos.

En mi subconsciente resuenan las palabras, pero no logro entender si fueron reales o las eh imaginado.

Por la mañana despierto y no hay nadie en la cama.

Enciendo la televisión y pongo las noticias para ver la hora.

9:16am.

Me levanto perezosamente y me dirijo al baño.

Después de asearme salgo de la habitación y comienzo a buscar a Gale. No está.

Trato de recordar si me dijo que saldría, pero no lo logro. Es temprano, probablemente tuvo algo que hacer y no quiso despertarme.

Me dirijo al baño para tomar una ducha y cuando termino voy a la cocina para prepararme algo de almorzar.

Frio unos huevos con jamón y preparo un jugo de naranja.

De pronto se escuchan varios golpes fuertes en la puerta.

Me confundo un poco por qué no espero visitas, pero recuerdo que estoy en casa de Gale y probablemente lo estén buscando a él.

Tomo la toalla que había extendido en una silla del comedor y la cruzo por mis hombros por que lo único que llevo puesto es mi pantalón de mezclilla.

Los golpes comienzan a ser más fuertes y casi corro hasta la puerta.

La abro sin tiempo para ver por la ventanilla y un grupo de personas vestidas de negro me miran desde el otro lado.

La más cercana a mi es una mujer alta, blanca y de cabello corto, arriba de los hombros. Detrás de ella hay otra chica un poco más pequeña y corpulenta.

-Peeta Mellark –murmura la chica de apariencia ruda-. FBI –murmura mientras me muestra una placa dorada con las iníciales grabadas-. Tranquilo, estando con nosotros estarás protegido, es nuestro trabajo.

Cuando termina de hablar todos comienzan a entrar en la casa, mirando hacia todos lados, incluso sacan sus armas.

-Vas a estar seguro, te vamos a proteger –me dice.

-¿Protegerme? ¿De qué? –Escupo con demasiado coraje por haber entrado a la casa de Gale sin autorización.

-De Chris Hemsworth y su cómplice –Hace una pausa-. Gale Hawthorne.

No comprendo sus palabras y mi primera reacción es reírme.

-¿Esta bromeando? –le pregunto.

La chica mira a un hombre a su lado y le hace una señal y en ese momento todos comienzan a moverse por todas las habitaciones.

-¡Hey! –Grito-. ¡No pueden hacer eso!

-Podemos. Tenemos una orden –dice la de cabello rojo-. Me llamo Olivia. Agente Olivia. Soy la agente encargada de este escuadrón.

-Señor Mellark, acompáñeme –dice la de cabellos rubios.

Me hacen sentarme en el sofá y la agente Olivia se queda de pie mientras la otra saca una computadora portátil.

-Llevamos detrás de Chris durante más de cuatro años. Ahora es cuando estamos más cerca de agarrarlo.

-Debe de ser un error –murmuro.

-No lo es. Destruyó un escuadrón entero, robó información confidencial y tiene en sus manos algo que nos pertenece. Limítese a ver el video.

En la computadora se reproduce un video en blanco y negro.

Veo un montón de personas moviéndose. Hay cinco personas de negro del lado derecho y están apuntando hacia alguien frente a ellos.

Esa persona también tiene un arma y un maletín en su mano derecha. Entonces comienza a disparar, pero no hacia las personas, si no a los costados del grupo. Y algo en las paredes comienza a explotar. Todos caen al suelo menos la persona que ah disparado. Durante una fracción de segundo esa persona se voltea hacia la cámara, puedo distinguir esos rasgos, esa cola de caballo y ese cuerpo, eleva la mano apuntando hacia mí y en ese momento la imagen desaparece.

-Ese fue su primer movimiento. Desde entonces no tenemos más pruebas –Me dice la agente Olivia-. La información fue robada, el artefacto fue robado, había tres sospechosos pero hace varios meses pudimos descubrir que él era el autor de todo.

Otro video comienza a reproducirse.

Es una calle llena de coches, una camioneta roja se estaciona justo frente a la cámara y en ese momento baja un hombre de cabellera rubia. Chris.

Lleva en sus manos dos maletines. Entonces alguien más baja de la camioneta.

Vestido de negro, con lentes y una maleta negra demasiado grande. Es Gale. Es el, aunque no quiera creerlo, es el.

-No tenemos ningún dato de Chris. Pero al encontrar a su cómplice llegamos hasta acá –murmura.

-Escúcheme, señor Mellark –los demás agentes han llegado a la sala también-. Chris es peligroso y tiene en sus manos un gran poder. Tenemos que encontrarlo. Tiene que ayudarnos a encontrarlos. No tenemos tiempo de informarte sobre todo, lo sabrás, pero por ahora necesitamos tu ayuda. Necesitamos hacerlo rápido.

-Pero… -no logro encontrar nada cuerdo dentro de mí-. ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

-¿Nos ayudaras? –pregunta Olivia.

No lo sé.

De verdad que no lo sé.

Me siento impotente de nuevo. Gale me ah mentido. Ahí están las pruebas. Esta el FBI en mi casa y quieren detenerlo, porque es un delincuente. Y no puedo confiar en él. Porque me mintió. Todos me mienten. Todos me han mentido.

-Si. –Contesto con firmeza-. Hare todo lo posible para que los encuentren.

Dos hombres comienzan a moverse en la habitación, colocan un aparato en la mesa de centro y sacan un teléfono celular.

-Vas a llamar a Gale, tienes que mantener una conversación de treinta segundos para poder rastrearlo. ¿Está bien?

Asiento.

¿Por qué, Gale? ¿Por qué me mentiste?

¿Debo creer en ellos? ¡Estoy viendo las pruebas! ¡Es la ley! ¡¿Cómo no voy a creer en ellos?!

-¿Listo? –me pregunta uno de los hombres.

Asiento y me entregan el teléfono.

Marco el numero que me se de memoria y cuando comienza a timbrar una luz roja se enciende en el artefacto de la mesa.

-¿Hola? –contesta Gale con una voz gruesa y seria.

-Hola, Gale –contesto demasiado furioso.

La agente me mira y me fulmina con la mirada.

Supongo que esperan que yo sea más amable con él.

¿Pero cómo puedo serlo?

-¿Peeta? –pregunta sorprendido-. ¿Estas bien?

-Si, si –contesto más relajado-. Todo bien. ¿En donde estas?

-Estoy en un… lado –dice-. ¿De dónde me estas llamando?

-Del celular –contesto.

Faltan quince segundos en la pantalla del artefacto extraño frente a mí, la luz roja parpadea cada vez más rápido.

-¿Cuál celular? –pregunta con confusión.

-El que me regalaste –le digo tartamudeando.

-¿Te regale un celular?

-Si…

Siete segundos.

-¿Peeta? –pregunta. Ya no se qué decir. Quiero gritarle, quiero decirle muchas cosas, pero quiero tenerlo frente a mí para que note mi desprecio-. ¿Me estas rastreando?

Su pregunta me congela por completo.

Cuatro segundos.

-¿Me estas rastreando? –vuelve a preguntar.

Dos segundos.

-¡Mierda! –Grita Olivia a mi lado.

La pantalla se ah quedado congelada con el numero 2 marcado. La luz roja ah dejado de parpadear y la llamada se ah cortado.

-¡Díganme que pueden hacer algo! –vuelve a gritar.

Nadie dice nada.

Giro para ver a todos.

-Necesitaríamos llevar el aparato con los ingenieros, es solo un segundo, quizá puedan hacer algo –Dice uno de los hombres.

-Para ese tiempo ambos estarán muy lejos de aquí. –reprocha Olivia.

-Es lo único que nos queda.

-¡Adelante! ¡Muévanse! –grita.

Todo en la habitación es un caos. Se llevan el aparato mientras otros salen. Los únicos que se quedan son Olivia, la otra chica y uno de los hombres con arma.

-Te vas a quedar aquí, Peeta. Te vamos a estar protegiendo. Nunca estarás solo. –Me dice el hombre-. Soy el detective Cros, yo estaré contigo en todo momento.

-Necesitan estar preparados. Tienen una hora para regresar –les ordena Olivia.

Se ponen de pie y salen de la casa.

-Hay cosas que tenemos que manejar nosotros, Peeta. Iré a comunicar el nuevo procedimiento y regresaremos.

Asiento atónico.

Olivia aprieta mi hombro y se marcha.

-¡Olivia! –grito.

-¿Si? –pregunta desde la puerta.

-Quiero irme a mi casa –murmuro lo suficientemente alto.

Ella sonríe y frunce los labios.

-Te llevaremos.

Subo al coche negro de Olivia y nos vamos. Detrás de nosotros vienen dos coches negros siguiéndonos.

-¿Cómo estas? –me pregunta una chica que estaba dentro del coche.

Tiene el cabello moreno y los ojos grises y parece ser más femenina que las otras dos.

-Lo estudiaras hasta que sea llamado a declaración, Scarlet. Nada de lo que nos diga nos servirá ahora.

-No es para obtener información ni examinarlo, Olivia. Estoy preocupada por el chico. Parece que va a desmayarse.

-Estoy bien –logro decir.

-No lo estas –dice ella-. Soy Scarlet, soy la psicóloga del FBI, además de otros títulos que no necesitas saber.

-¿No tienes mi edad? –pregunto estúpidamente.

-Algo así. No importa qué edad tengas, si eres bueno, trabajas para ellos.

-Scarlet. –la sanciona Olivia.

-Solo quiere abrir confianza conmigo para después sacarme todo. No importa, de todas formas no tengo nada que perder –ya lo eh perdido todo.

Se quedan en silencio.

-¿Estabas con Gale, verdad? –me pregunta.

Asiento.

-Se que es difícil, Peeta. Pero no todos somos lo que aparentamos ser.

La miro fijamente y ella sonríe.

-Lo tengo claro. –Lo eh descubierto de la peor manera desde los últimos meses.

-¿Quieres compañía? –pregunta.

-No gracias, de verdad prefiero tener un momento a solas.

-Está bien.

-¿Scarlet? –pregunta Olivia estacionando su coche frente a mi casa.

-Está bien Olivia, démosle esta noche para pensar. El chico necesita procesar todo. Este es mi teléfono, por cualquier cosa, Peeta.

Olivia asiente y me hacen bajar del coche.

Me adentro en la casa y voy a la cocina por un poco de agua.

Me tiro en la mesa y coloco mis manos en mi rostro.

-¿Peeta? –preguntan a mis espaldas.

-¡Mierda! –Grito poniéndome de pie y en posición defensiva-. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –pregunto con coraje.

-Escúchame… -suplica.

-No. Llamare a la policía –saco el teléfono celular y me detiene con su mano.

-Escúchame Peeta. –insiste mientras me sujeta con tanta fuerza que me lastima.

-Gale eres un… prófugo… -es lo primero que logro decir.

-No. Escúchame, por favor. ¿Confías en mí?

No contesto.

-Por favor, confía en mí. No soy de los malos, Peeta. Escúchame, esto es lo que tienes que saber: Chris no es malo, está haciendo cosas buenas, pero nadie lo entiende. Por favor, lo estoy ayudando. Vamos a descubrir la verdad. Pero nos están siguiendo y no podemos movernos libremente. No hasta que tengamos todo el rompecabezas armado. Entonces nos entregaremos.

-¿Cómo puedo creerte?

-Tienes que confiar en mí. Por favor.

Inclina su rostro y junta nuestros labios.

-No puedo creerlo, Gale…

-Peeta. Peeta mírame a los ojos. Mírame. No te estoy mintiendo. En quien vas a creer. ¿En ellos? O En mí.

-No lo se.

-Tu corazón lo sabe.

Y eso es cierto. Dentro de mi algo me impedía creer que Gale era el malo. No se si sea verdad o no. Pero no estoy dispuesto a dejar que lo agarren.

Sea bueno o sea malo, yo voy a ayudarlo. Porque creo que lo amo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí? –lo regaño y el sonrie-. Es muy peligroso.

-Tenia que verte, Peeta. Sabía que ya te habían encontrado, sabía que te pondrían en mi contra. Venir aquí justo al momento en que ellos se iban era mi mayor oportunidad. Por favor, dime que me crees.

-Te creo –mascullo.

Me estrecha entre sus brazos y besa mi frente.

-Esto es lo que harás. Después de que yo salga por la puerta vas a llamar al FBI y les dirás que estoy aquí, ellos tienen que saber que estas de su parte.

-¿Quieres que yo este de su parte? ¿Cómo un espía? ¿Para eso me necesitas?

-Por supuesto que no –resopla-. Es para no ponerte en peligro, Peeta. Cualquiera que sepa la información que tenemos corre un gran riesgo. Por favor. No puedo decirte nada más. Te amo tanto y no me perdonaría si te pasara algo.

Solo resuenan unas palabras en mi mente. "Te amo tanto".

-Cuídate, Gale.

-No te preocupes, Peeta, se lo que hago. Tú cuídate.

Me da un beso rápido en los labios y me aparta con ternura.

-Llámalos –dice.

-Pero…

-llámalos ya.

Tomo el teléfono y marco el número.

-¿Peeta? –pregunta Scarlet.

-Esta aquí –susurro.

Gale me mira con una expresión que me hace entender que tengo que ser más creíble.

-¡Esa aquí! ¡Gale esta aquí! –casi grito.

-¡Regresen! ¡Regresen mierda! –grita Olivia.

La llamada se corta.

Gale me besa en los labios por demasiado tiempo.

-Lo siento –murmura al tiempo que me golpea la quijada y me tira al suelo.

Cuando me levanto del aturdimiento Gale va saliendo por la puerta.

Escucho el sonido de un coche al llegar segundos después de que Gale salió, ya no lo logró. Es imposible que se escape de esta.

Corro hacia la ventana y me recargo en el marco.

Gale sale corriendo del edificio justo al tiempo que la puerta de un coche negro se abre. Un segundo después el coche ya esta en movimiento y cinco segundos después tres coches del FBI van tras él.

-¡¿Peeta?! –Grita alguien al instante que mi puerta se abre de golpe.

-¿Me destrozaste la puerta? –le pregunto al agente que acaba de entrar.

Detrás de el vienen Olivia y Scarlet.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo algo? –pregunta Scarlet.

-No, estoy bien –contesto lo más sincero que puedo. Es psicóloga, supongo que me debe estar estudiando en estos momentos-. Iba a entrar en el departamento pero él estaba ahí y pude verlo, entonces los llame a ustedes y el corrió hacia mí y me dijo que había hecho, y no se, todo paso muy rápido –me tiro en una silla y coloco mis manos en mi rostro.

-¿El te golpeo? –pregunta Scarlet.

Asiento sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Habló contigo? ¿Logró decirte algo? –pregunta Olivia. Demasiado nerviosa.

¿Qué pudo haberme dicho para que estuviera ella tan alterada? ¿Qué cosa le preocupa tanto? Gale tiene razón. Algo esta mal con ellos.

-Nada, cuando escuchó que les estaba llamando me quitó el celular, no se, creo que lo golpee, después el me golpeo y no se… -no logro inventar nada más.

-Tranquilo –dice Scarlet-. Todo estará bien.

-Llévalo con nosotros –ordena Olivia.

-¿Eso quieres, Peeta?

¿Qué quiero?

Debo quedarme aquí, para ver a Gale… O puedo quedarme con ellos y tratar de descubrir que está pasando.

-Si. No me siento bien aquí.

-Podemos poner agentes contigo…

-Es mejor que se valla con nosotros, Scarlet. Estará mas seguro –reprocha Olivia.

Claro, así Gale no podrá visitarme y no me dirá nada de lo que no debería saber.

-Vamos –Olivia me pone de pie y me trata de sacar del departamento.

-Tengo que ir por algunas cosas a…

-No. –me silencia-. Gale pudo haber dejado…. Cualquier cosa. Vámonos. Ya se encargaran los detectives.

Me sube al coche y trato de parecer asustado.

En mi interior trato de recordar todo lo que me dijo Gale. Yo le pregunte si me quería como espía dentro, pero dijo que no. Pero podría ayudarles. Primero tengo que descubrir si es verdad lo que él dice. No puede confiar solamente en su palabra, no después de todo lo que eh pasado con todas las personas que me quieren.

Las oficinas del FBI no son para nada como me las esperaba.

Es un edificio enorme en el centro, es todo de cristal, tiene una recepción estupenda y pasando la recepción todo cambia por completo.

El interior pasa de ser de vividos colores verdes y cálidos naranjas a ser fríos grises y negros.

Hay oficinas individuales por todos lados, puertas de metal, puertas de madera, accesos restringidos, y ahora, en donde estoy, parece una oficina de policía. Escritorios, personas armadas, computadoras, compartimentos.

-¿Cómo estas, Peeta? –me pregunta Scarlet mientras se sienta en un conjunto de sillas.

-Bien, me siento un poco… raro.

-Es entendible.

-¿En donde esta Olivia? –pregunto.

Scarlet mira hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie nos escuche.

-Se supone que no debo de decírtelo, pero me gustaría informarte para que estés preparado y comiences a pensar en tu respuesta. –coloca la mano sobre mi muslo.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto demasiado interesado.

-Olivia esta ahora con el… encargado del escuadrón que tiene como misión el caso Hemsworth.

-¿Escuadrón? No entiendo…

-Veras, Peeta. El FBI es controlado obviamente por cierto grupo de personas, esas personas son el cerebro, pero no se meten en lo peligroso. Ellas dividen el FBI en escuadrones, cada escuadrón tiene un caso específico. Cada escuadrón tiene un líder y a él tenemos que obedecerle. Ese líder es el cerebro del escuadrón, nosotros, los agentes, somos las armas. Los escuadrones se dedican a un caso por años, ahora tenemos infiltrados en todos lados, por eso es muy posible que Hemsworth caiga de una vez. Ahora… tu eres muy importante en esto, porque… el jefe –mi reacción la hace detenerse, yo ni siquiera me di cuenta que había cambiado mi semblante-. No puedo decirte nombres, Peeta. Es por seguridad. Bien, el caso es que el jefe cree que tú eres una oportunidad grande para llegar hasta ellos. Ahora que te tiene, puede atraparlos.

Me quedo en silencio.

-Olivia esta discutiendo eso ahora. Quieren que trabajes para nosotros.

-Pero yo no se trabajar en esto…

-La mayoría de nuestros espías son personas que nunca han trabajado, necesitamos personas comunes y corrientes. Tendrás una capacitación dependiendo de cual es tu misión.

-¿Y si no acepto?

-Ellos te harán aceptar –frunce los labios.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo Chris?

No me responde.

-Chris trabajaba para nosotros –revela-. Era el mejor agente, el segundo al mando del escuadrón. Fue a cumplir su misión, pero no regresó. Se quedo con el objetivo y escapó. Por eso es muy importante que lo encuentren. Teniendo a Chris tienen el objetivo de la misión anterior.

-¿Qué es ese objetivo?

-No puedo decírtelo, Peeta. Entre menos sepas es mejor.

Scarlet voltea su rostro y sonríe.

Caminando viene Olivia.

-Peeta –me saluda y me indica que la siga.

-¿Si? –pregunto cuándo comienzo a caminar a su lado.

-Verás Peeta, eh estado hablando con mis superiores… el caso en el que trabajamos nunca estuvo más cerca de ser concluido como ahora. Yo se que Gale es alguien importante para ti, pero esta con Chris, y Chris tiene que ser atrapado. Todos creemos que Chris esta utilizando a Gale, por eso queremos tu ayuda. Ayúdanos a encontrarlos y cuando los tengamos Gale no estará en peligro. Peeta… si amas a Gale tienes que ayudarlo. Chris es peligroso.

Que hermosas palabras, pero que extraña forma de hablar. No es la misma Olivia de antes.

-¿Pero cómo puedo yo ayudarles? Yo no se en donde están…

-Lo sabemos. Pero puedes ayudarnos. No te diré nada hasta que no aceptes. No puedo arriesgarme a contarte todo y después nos des la espalda.

-¿No confían en mí? –pregunto con inocencia.

-Si lo hago, pero así es como trabajamos nosotros, Peeta.

Nos detenemos frente a una puerta de metal con una pantalla táctil.

-De hecho, Peeta. Confió en ti. Y quiero que conozcas nuestras… oficinas reales. Te contare todo, me arriesgare a que nos digas que no, porque se que no lo harás. Se que amas a Gale y querrás ayudarlo.

Teclea algo en la pantalla, después coloca su mano en el scanner y la puerta se abre.

-Tú serás un agente infiltrado. –me dice mientras me adentra en la puerta.

Es un pasillo gris, largo y sin ninguna puerta ni ventana. Los tacones de Olivia hacen eco.

-Hay un grupo de traficantes que también están buscando a Chris. Tenemos cinco agentes infiltrados entre ellos. Vamos a utilizar a dos para que hagan el trabajo junto contigo.

-¿Para que hagan el trabajo junto conmigo?

Volteo para mirarla, lleva la frente en alto y mirando directamente hacia el frente, y bajo esta escasa luz puedo notar que a pesar de su edad Olivia es muy hermosa.

-Chris y Gale conocen a gran parte de los miembros de esa… sociedad. Conocen a nuestros infiltrados pero no saben que trabajan para nosotros. Dos de ellos te van a secuestrar para atraer a Chris y a Gale a nosotros. Esos hombres también quieren a Chris, por lo cual jamás sospecharan que seamos nosotros los que estamos detrás de ellos.

-¿Y los demás narcotraficantes no lo notaran?

-No. Lo haremos aparte. No se le informara nada a nadie. Solo a los dos agentes que seleccionemos. De todas formas, para esto es para lo que metemos espías.

-Entonces yo seré una especie de… ¿Carnada?

Olivia baja la mirada hasta mí y sonríe.

-No lo mires de esa forma. Solo ten en cuenta que Gale corre peligro con Chris. El FBI los esta buscando. Los narcotraficantes los están buscando. La policía los esta buscando. Solo un descuido y cualquiera podría matarlos.

Mi corazón se detiene un segundo.

-Si tú nos ayudas, prometo que Gale saldrá bien librado de esto.

Por alguna extraña razón no le creo. Hay algo en la manera en que lo promete que me hace recordar a esas personas que te están asaltando y te dicen "no te haremos daño".

-Peeta, esto es el FBI. –murmura Olivia al instante que coloca su mano sobre un scanner y una pared se retira, dejando una puerta a la vista que se abre al instante.

Doy un paso al interior y se me cae la mandíbula.

Es un espacio inmenso. Es tan difícil de explicar. Hay un campo de tiro a lo lejos. Veo muchos coches en un extremo, armas, personas en entrenamiento, computadoras enormes, pantallas aun mas enormes, oficinas, cosas que no logro entender que son y un montón de tecnología por todos lados.

Scarlet esta ahí. Frente a nosotros.

-Hola –me saluda como si no nos acabáramos de ver-. Supongo que has decidido ayudarnos.

-No lo presiones, Scarlet. Déjalo pensar.

Scarlet pierde la sonrisa mientras mira a Olivia y después regresa la mirada a mí sonriendo de nuevo.

-Ven Peeta –me tiende su mano y me lleva hacia todos lados.

Me describe cual es la tarea de cada persona en ese lugar, me explica para que sirve cada objeto y como se usa. Obviamente cuando comienza a describirme algo ya eh olvidado el objeto anterior. Pero me gusta.

Me lleva al lugar en donde hay personas disparando armas hacia un blanco en específico.

-¿Puedo intentarlo? –le pregunto.

-¿Has tirado de un arma antes?

-Nope.

-Entonces creo que será más seguro que salgamos de aquí.

Scarlet recibe un mensaje en un aparato que lleva en su muñeca y después de sonreírme me dice:

-Te busca el jefe.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo de cristal, Scarlet es muy femenina y hermosa. Siempre esta sonriendo y parece ser de mi edad. Supongo que ese es el trabajo de un psicólogo.

-Aquí –Abre la puerta y me hace entrar.

La oficina es grande, lujosa y parece estar toda hecha de metal.

-En un momento lo atienden –me dice una chica de apariencia ruda que se coloca a mis espaldas, frente a la puerta y en una postura rígida.

Me siento en una silla frente al gran escritorio y meto mis manos en las bolsas de la chaqueta.

En mi mano derecha siento un objeto metálico, trato de descifrar que es, pero no encuentro forma. No es mi teléfono celular porque bien recuerdo que me lo quitaron para "inspeccionarlo", tampoco recuerdo haber guardado nada en mi bolsillo.

Lo saco lentamente y lo coloco frente a mí.

Es una especie de aparato electrónico, tiene dos botones, uno rojo y uno verde, una pantalla amplia y una pequeña antena.

Lo examino lentamente y presiono el botón verde.

"Te amo" aparece en la pantalla, sin remitente.

Es Gale.

Oculto el objeto en mi chaqueta y sonrío.

-Señor Mellark –escucho una voz masculina a mis espaldas y me pongo de pie-. No, no. Tome asiento.

Es un hombre. Alto, blanco, de cabello negro y una barba de candado que lo hace lucir mayor.

Me tiende su mano para estrecharla y lo hago. Es suave y cálida, no es el tipo de tacto que esperas sentir en un hombre de su edad.

-Me han dicho que esta dispuesto a cooperar con nosotros. ¿Es así?

Asiento.

-Si, señor.

Su rostro es inexpresivo.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos. Como seguramente ya lo debe de saber, tenemos infiltrados en un grupo de mafiosos importantes. Hemos encontrado una buena oportunidad para cumplir nuestra misión, y usted es esa oportunidad.

-¿Y que ganó yo? –pregunto.

Una sonrisa ligera se extiende en su rostro.

-Me voy a poner en peligro. ¿No? ¿Y si algo sale mal?

-Recibirá capacitación para la tarea.

-Quiero una motivación.

-¿Qué quiere? ¿Dinero? Obtendrás todo el dinero que nos sea posible pagarte. Podrás trabajar para nosotros, le daremos libertad a tu chico e incluso pueden marcharse ambos y quedaran borrados del sistema.

Frunzo mis labios y sonrío un poco.

-Ayudare, no se preocupe. Solo quería saber si esto era importante o…

-Es muy importante, señor Mellark. Su seguridad es muy importante, por lo que me comprometo a que no le sucederá nada. Estará en todo momento bajo nuestra protección.

-Entonces, ¿Dejarán a Gale libre? –pregunto.

Me examina un momento y frunce los labios ligeramente.

-Si, señor Mellark. Le importa mucho Gale Hawthorne. ¿Correcto? –trata de parecer casual.

-No –miento con firmeza-. En realidad no me importa nada de él. Pero me han dicho que es inocente, pero si esta con Chris dudo que sea inocente.

-Será juzgado y será castigado de acuerdo a sus crímenes. Pero creemos que él no tiene noción de lo que esta haciendo. No se preocupe, estará bien.

-No me importa si esta bien o no. Quiero que paguen lo que tengan que pagar.

Espero no estar sobreactuando.

-Entonces, es un hecho, señor Mellark. Esta dentro.

Se pone de pie y extiende su mano.

Una manera muy sutil de informarme que ya se termino la reunión.

-¿Cómo se llama? –le pregunto.

Me mira fijamente y sonríe.

-Puedes llamarme Clarkson.

Estrecho su mano y al instante en que lo suelto la chica de mis espaldas me conduce a la salida.

Salgo por el extraño pasillo y al final me espera Scarlet, con un chico a su lado.

-Peeta ¿Cómo te fue? –me pregunta.

-Muy bien, todo muy bien.

-Que bueno, el es Jeremmy –el chico extiende su mano para estrecharla conmigo.

-Jeremmy Banks –se presenta.

-Peeta Mellark –le digo.

-Vas a vivir en la casa de Jeremmy a partir de ahora, todo lo que dure la misión él se encargara de protegerte y mantenerte vivo.

-Valla, muy tranquilizador.

-Tranquilo, soy el mejor de aquí –me guiña un ojo.

-Peeta debería descansar, deberían irse a casa.

-¿Entonces ya no puedo decidir nada? –pregunto.

-¿Has aceptado trabajar para nosotros? ¿No? –pregunta Jeremmy.

-Así es –contesto.

-Entonces deja que el FBI te maneje y todo te saldrá bien.

Scarlet sonríe para darme ánimos y me despido de ella antes de marcharme.

El departamento de Jeremmy es sencillo y con tan poco estilo que me pregunto si no se lo habrán asignado los agentes de la organización.

-Siéntete como en tu casa –me dice arrojando su cinturón al sofá.

-Sera difícil, por Dios ¿Vives aquí? Esta cosa no tiene vida.

-Bueno, en realidad solo vengo aquí a veces, la mayor parte de mi vida estoy con ellos.

Se quita la camisa y debajo de ella lleva un chaleco antibalas y un par de armas protegidas con un material que no reconozco.

-¿Llevas todo eso siempre? –le pregunto.

-Bueno se supone que debes ser personas normales haya afuera. Pero siempre tenemos que llevar nuestro equipo con nosotros.

Se quita los zapatos a punta pie y desabrocha su pantalón.

-Te sorprenderás de la cantidad de tecnología que traigo sobre mí.

Deja caer su pantalón con un ágil movimiento y la prenda cae hasta el suelo.

También se ah quitado el chaleco antibalas, por lo que tengo un Jeremmy semidesnudo frente a mí.

No lleva ropa interior normal, lleva una especie de licra desde arriba de las rodillas hasta la cadera. Hay más artefactos extraños alrededor de sus piernas.

-Bien, iré a quitarme esto allá –estira el elástico de su licra extraña y después señala una puerta de madera-. Hay ropa tuya haya adentro.

Asiento y desvió la mirada.

Decido quedarme sentado en los viejos sofás y esperar a que Jeremmy vuelva.

Regresa con un short ligero que cae hasta sus rodillas y una playera sin mangas.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –me pregunta mientras se sienta frente a mí.

-Bien, le meteremos mas arte a este lugar porque esta un poco sombrío.

Jeremmy esboza una hermosa sonrisa.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era.

Su cabello obscuro contrastaba con su piel pálida. Sus labios eran rosas e hinchados, tenía el cuerpo de un soldado y el rostro de un niño.

-No me refería a eso, pero gracias –murmura sonriendo-. Me refiero a todo lo que ah pasado, ya sabes, con tu compañero y tu vida...

-Ah –farfullo-. Bueno, es… extraño. Pero estoy acostumbrado a eso. Sabes, hace un tiempo tuve un accidente, perdí la memoria, lo último que recordaba era a mí cenando en un restaurant y después desperté en un hospital y resulta que estaba casado con un hombre, no veía a mi familia y mi vida había cambiado un cien por ciento. Y últimamente eh descubierto tantas cosas con muchas personas, que supongo ya no me afecta tanto.

-Debe de ser difícil… tu… situación –desvía la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto.

Niega con la cabeza y se pone de pie.

-nada, nada. ¿Quieres cenar?

-Hey, ¿estas bien? –estiro mi mano y tomo la suya. Se ah puesto rojo.

-¿Cómo lo haces? –me pregunta mientras se pone en cuclillas para poder mirarme a los ojos.

-¿hacer qué? –pregunto confundido.

-Vivir. Vivir tu vida. ¿Cómo puedes hablar de tu pareja tan… normalmente? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo siendo… homosexual?

Me quedo en silencio, supongo que eh olvidado como cerrar la quijada.

-así que es eso –suelto su mano-. Tenemos un homofóbico aquí y…

-¡No! –Grita-. No es eso, por supuesto que no. Es mucho más complicado.

Desvía su mirada de nuevo. Eso solo quiere decir una cosa.

-Hey, será más fácil cuando aceptes lo que eres.

Me mira fijamente y se pone de pie.

-Basta de esto, estas cansado, deberías dormir.

-Todo es más fácil cuando lo aceptas –vuelvo a decir.

-No soy homosexual.

-El primer paso es la negación.

Suelta una risa nerviosa y demasiado escandalosa.

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Lo se, lo noto en tus ojos –guarda silencio y sus ojos escudriñan los míos-. ¿A que le tienes miedo? ¿A la sociedad? La sociedad te odiara de todas formas. ¿A no ser feliz? Créeme, puedes ser más feliz que alguien "normal". ¿A tu futuro? Te aseguro que todo será peor si no aceptas al que vive dentro de ti.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Sus labios gruesos están fruncidos en una línea.

Se que tengo la razón.

El sabe que tengo la razón.

-tengo que dormir –logra decir-. Mañana nos espera un día pesado. Tu misión comienza dentro de dos días.

-¡¿Qué?! –me sorprende. Si quería hacerme cambiar de tema, lo logró-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Si, mañana entrenamiento, y pasado mañana será "el día".

Me deja atónico, parado en la habitación, mientras él se retira calmadamente.

Es demasiado pronto. Yo contaba con algunas semanas.

Busco con desesperación el pequeño aparato que me ah dado Gale y me voy a la habitación que Jeremmy señalo como mía.

Trato de descubrir cómo funciona y después de unos minutos entiendo que es pantalla táctil.

"Todo este bien Te amo. El DIPE esta bloqueado para que no envíes mensajes. Si los rastrean me encontraran. Confía en mí. Te amo" Dice en la pantalla.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Estamos incomunicados.

/

-¿Dormiste bien? –Me pregunta Jeremmy cuando me subo al auto.

Apenas tuve tiempo de vestirme y correr hasta el estacionamiento del lugar.

-Un poco, ya sabes, mi cabeza no deja de pensar las cosas.

-Te entiendo, cuando todo esto pase te sentirás mejor.

-Eso espero.

-¿Quieres que pasemos por algo de almorzar? –me pregunta.

-Si, me gustaría.

Conduce hasta un McDonald's y entramos en el autoservicio.

Pide dos desayunos y esperamos a que atiendan al auto de adelante.

-Oye Peeta, perdón por lo de anoche, no tenía mucho humor.

-Troquilo, no fue nada.

-Supongo que no debí haberte soltado la noticia tan fuerte, pero no se me ocurrió que te afectaría.

-No, de hecho estuvo bien porque mientras más rápido salga de esta mas rápido podre descansar de verdad.

Asiente.

-Peeta, estuve pensando en lo que dijiste… -coloca su larga y ruda mano sobre mi muslo.

-¿Si? –pregunto casual.

-Tienes toda la razón.

Entonces me mira fijamente con sus ojos obscuros y comienza a acercarse para besarme.

-No lo hagas –murmuro cuando esta demasiado cerca.

Se retira y adquiere un tono rojo casi morado.

-Jeremmy, lo siento, pero primero tienes que aceptarte a ti mismo. Yo… no lo se, ahora no puedo pensar en esto. Piénsalo un poco más, trata de encontrarte.

-Si, tienes toda la razón, lo siento.

-No te preocupes.

-¿No se lo dirás a nadie? ¿Verdad?

Sonrío.

-Por supuesto que no.

Se destensa y comienza a avanzar para recoger nuestra comida.

Comemos incómodamente en el auto por que asegura que llegando a las oficinas va a ser imposible.

Llegamos al edificio y entramos por otro lugar diferente al que entre por primera vez.

-Peeta, que bueno que llegas. Tienes que recibir tu entrenamiento –me dice Scarlet acercándose a nosotros.

Me lleva a una sala en donde esta Olivia.

-Le van a enseñar a utilizar un arma. Solo por seguridad –ordena.

-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? –pregunto.

-Solo les seguirás la corriente. Se supone que estarás secuestrado, tendrás la boca y tapada y las manos y pies inmóviles. Solo te limitaras a seguir el juego de nuestros agentes.

-¿Y el arma para que ese entonces?

-Por si algo sale mal –contesta entregándome una pistola negra.

La tomo con firmeza sorprendiéndome por el gran peso.

En mi mente se comienza a formar un plan que me puede ser útil, pero tengo que perfeccionarlo.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunta Scarlet.

-Si –contesto.

A partir de ese momento dedican el día a hacerme entender un montón de cosas.

Manejar el arma me parece imposible, no logro darle a ningún blanco. No puedo si quiera mantenerla en el aire por el gran peso.

También me enseñan un poco de autoprotección. Un poco de conocimiento sobre su tecnología y un poco sobre acondicionamiento físico y que hacer en caso de que algo salga mal.

Estoy tan cansado para cuando llega la tarde que temo valla a desmayarme.

-Estamos exagerando –asegura Jeremmy-. Estamos seguros que todo saldrá bien.

-¿Es verdad que cuando tengan a Gale lo dejaran libre? –le pregunto.

Se sienta a mi lado, en la banca de la sala de entrenamiento.

-Quieren a Gale para llegar hasta Chris. En cuanto Gale nos lleve a Chris todo será más fácil.

Me quedo callado un momento.

No hay nadie más con nosotros que conozca. No eh visto a Scarlet en todo el día, ni a Olivia ni a la otra chica que estuvo en mi casa. Solo Jeremmy no se ah ido.

-Necesito despejarme un poco –le digo antes de ponerme de pie-. ¿Este bien que de un paseo a solas?

-No. Tengo que ir contigo a todas partes –me asegura poniéndose de pie.

-¿No confías en mi?

-Por supuesto que si, pero… al carajo. Ve, haz lo que quieras, tienes treinta minutos, después regresas aquí para que nadie se dé cuenta. Estoy demasiado cansado.

Se deja caer en un sofá de piel y cierra los ojos.

Comienzo a caminar sin rumbo fijo, entro por puertas, salgo, entro a pasillos, salgo. A veces hay mucha luz, a veces camino en la penumbra. Comienzo a creer que estoy perdido y supongo que eso le traerá problemas a Jeremmy.

Ahora necesito este tiempo para pensar.

¿Qué voy a hacer?

Gale vendrá hasta mí. Cuando este conmigo es obvio que nunca dirá en donde esta Chris, no colaborara con el FBI. Pero estará conmigo y yo podre ayudarle. Pero necesito saberlo todo. Necesito saber por qué no debo de hacer caso al FBI y si a ellos. Necesito respuestas. Necesito saber por qué le doy la espalda a la organización que protege al país. Cuando el este conmigo y me lo explique todo, yo podre ayudarle a descubrir la verdad.

Se escuchan unas voces a lo lejos y sigo caminando sin prestar atención.

Solo debo de pensar una forma en escapar una vez que ambos estemos dentro…

-¿Y que pasara con el chico? –esa voz es de Scarlet.

Me sorprende al escucharla aquí y comienzo a prestar más atención en los sonidos que provienen de la habitación continua a donde estoy caminando.

-Ya nos encargaremos del –contesta un hombre.

-¡Le mintieron! ¡Les esta ayudando por que le prometieron otra cosa! –La voz de Scarlet resuena en la habitación.

-Escúchame muy bien –la voz masculina se eleva también-. Quiero a Gale muerto –mi corazón se detiene-. En cuanto pise esa bodega y este lo suficientemente cerca el escuadrón se encargara de acabar con él.

-¡Pero es la mayor oportunidad que tenemos para llegar a Chris! –vuelve a gritar.

-¡No me importa! –La voz masculina se llena de autoridad y furia-. ¡Te vas a limitar a seguir nuestras órdenes! ¡Vamos a acabar con Gale en cuanto tengamos oportunidad, el chico será la carnada! Ya no las arreglaremos después para llegar a Chris.

-¡Que estupidez!

-¡Scarlet! –Me sorprendo aun más. Esa es Olivia-. Nosotros sabemos lo que estamos haciendo, esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Tienes que confiar en nosotros. Acabar con su cómplice es la prioridad. Probablemente el sapa más que Chris. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste el motivo por el cual estamos todos aquí?

-No –contesta firmemente-. Es solo que no es justo para el chico.

-Peeta lo entenderá.

-Le vas a dar un arma al chico –dice el hombre-. El confía en ti. El arma no estará cargada. ¿Entendido?

Nadie contesta.

-¡¿Entendido?!

-Si. Señor.

-Bien. Entonces cuando Gale cruce las cajas comenzara la acción. Entendieron todos. ¡¿Entendieron?!

Se quedan en silencian y cuando escucho movimiento obligo a mis piernas a correr.

Todo mi plan se ah desplomado.

Tengo que encontrar una manera de comunicarme con Gale. Tengo que decirle que no valla por mí. Tengo que impedir que lo localicen. Tengo que hacer algo ya.

Va a ser imposible comunicarme con él. Pero ya se lo que tengo que hacer.

El plan se llevara a cabo. Nadie espera una amenaza de mi parte. Pero estaré ahí para defender a Gale. Así ponga en peligro mi vida.

Solo tendré dos personas detrás de mí. Puedo arreglármelas con uno y cuando Gale se dé cuenta de lo que esta pasando se defenderá. Es mi única esperanza.

* * *

_Próximo capitulo._

La cuerda que amarra mis pies esta floja, puedo zafarme cuando quiera. Mis manos buscan a tientas el arma que me dio Scarlet. Por lo que se, el arma no esta cargada, pero me las puedo arreglar para golpear a uno de los agentes que esta "custodiándome".

Estoy tirado en una mesa, "amarrado" e "inmovilizado" cuando veo la figura masculina que entra en la bodega.

Parece tan indefenso, caminando con los hombros encorvados y un par de maletines a sus costados.

Tomo con fuerza el arma justo cuando los agentes le miran directamente. Me preparo para dar el primer movimiento mientras Gale se acerca cada vez más a la zona que detonara las armas de los demás agentes escondidos en los costados de la bodega.

Aun esta a varios metros de las cajas indicadas, aun no se da la señal, aun no me eh puesto en movimiento cuando la primera ráfaga de disparos comienza y veo su cuerpo caer.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo! y espero les de ansias de leer el proximo! C: jaja

espero su sexy opinion en un review, ok? C: de verdad cuando leo sus comentarios me animan y me hacen querer seguir escribiendo, y si tu me lees y te gusta, por que no comentar? C:

Aprovecho este espacio para recomndar una historia:

Angel Caído de Your Failing Epicness, esta historia me ah encantado! Si quieren leer algo mientras actualizo, se las recomiendo!

Tambien los invito a leer "Otro tiempo, nueva oportunidad." de Anonimus9387, es su primer historia! demosle nuestras opiniones C:


End file.
